


Everything is Alright

by my_place12



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 49,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_place12/pseuds/my_place12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is suffering from flashbacks and anxiety. The only thing that seems to help is being around Danny, being able to talk to Danny, and just. . .Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Steve McGarrett flashed open his eyes to stare at his ceiling. He gasped for breath, his chest heaving, and heart pounding in his throat. He was lying on his back on his bed, his arms stretched above his head. Sweat had been dabbed lightly on his face and across his bare chest. 

_5 years, 7 months, 9 days…_

The same damn nightmare, every night. About that time, in Afghanistan. But he was in his house, in Hawaii, not in Afghanistan. It was still dark, except for the moonlight that shone through his window. 

Steve inhaled deeply as he closed his eyes as he felt the familiar tension of fear close around him. He turned to his side, pulling his knees close to his chest and arms in tight around him, in a fetal like position. He felt a tear find its way down his cheek. 

He was home. 

_Everything is going to be alright._

He inhaled deeply once more, trying to calm himself with the smell that made him feel at ease. The smell of home. He wiped his face free from the sweat and tears. He tried to shake himself from the fears that haunted him daily. 

Steve had only been home for roughly 3 years. 3 long, crazy ass years of trying to come to terms with his past in the service, with both of his parents being gone from his life, clearing the house of their things and remodeling the rooms, you know, paint, new furniture, stuff that helps him forget. Forget the hard times. 

Even with the hard times, the good times were still there. The time Steve’s sister broke her arm running and tripping down the stairs, the time Steve skinned his knees in the driveway, the time Steve, his sister and their father stayed up all night playing the board game The Settlers of Catan and had pancakes the next morning. 

Yes, Steve loved the house and the memories. When they didn’t disappear to be replaced by Afghanistan, in flashbacks.

He huffed out a laugh through his tears at the silliness of the situation. Him, of all people, feeling anxiety and fear over stupid dreams and temporary flashbacks. He shook himself away from the tears and fears he felt and looked to his left and picked up his phone on the bedside table. 5:50 a.m. Ten minutes till the alarm sounds. 

 _Might as well get up._  

Steve wiped his face once more and threw his covers off his half bare body and pulled himself up in one swift movement. He sat on the side of the bed for a second, running a hand through his hair and putting his face in his hands. He thought about what needed to be done today. Laundry needed to be done, he needed to go to the grocery store to grab some things, finish painting the guest room, oh, and of course, work. 

Steve stood up. Hopefully, work would stay quiet today, just with paperwork and filing cases away. He sighed. 

For now, he needed to start his daily routines of making the bed, working out, eating breakfast, showering and heading off to work. Steve made his bed and went into the bathroom. He stood at the sink and opened a drawer and pulled out his toothbrush and toothpaste. Steve knows he lives alone but no reason to be a slob. Or at least an ordinary person. Yeah, okay, old habits die hard. Everything he owns has a place, just like how everything in the Navy had a place. 

He prepped his toothbrush and scrubbed his teeth clean from 'the fuzzies' he woke up with. He looked at himself in the mirror. He didn’t know how he felt about the image he saw. Sure, he looked good. He wasn’t conceited, he just knew he looked good. Even though dark circles clouded underneath his eyes and his face was a little pale, his chiseled facial features magnified in any light. He was strong, muscular, and ripped. Abs showed on his tanned stomach, biceps and deltoids thickset, as were the muscles in his legs and further down his arms. Steve was grateful for the SEAL’s. They helped him get this great body. They helped him get it and he knew he had to continue to take care of it. 

He spit into his sink, rinsed his mouth, and his toothbrush and put it into the drawer along with the toothpaste. He went back into his room and grabbed his workout clothes. He dressed into them and pulled on his tennis shoes. He went downstairs, drank a glass of water and walked outside. He did some stretches, placed his earbuds in his ears, turned on his music player on his Ipod and set out for his usual morning run. 

About 45 minutes later, once he was out in his back yard, Steve had taken his shirt off and was doing stations. Push ups, suicides across the yard, sit ups, lunges, and pull ups at the bar he put up when he got home from being over seas. 

Steve wasn’t sure why he felt the need to continue with the workouts. Maybe it was because of his job. Being a cop required a lot of physical activity, but not as much as people would think. His fellow co workers didn’t work out as much as he did and they were able to keep up their stamina and do well with their jobs. Maybe it was a way to feel like he was in control, when his life was so out of control. Or maybe it was just an excuse to escape the nightmares that terrorized him every night.  

Steve finished his last station, and walked to the shore that lapped onto the sand in his backyard. He pulled off his shoes and socks and stepped into the Pacific waters surrounding the beautiful islands of Hawaii. He stepped further into the ocean, allowing it to envelop him, like a blanket. When he was waist deep in the water and couldn’t handle his delight of being in the water again, he took in a deep breath and dove underneath the surface. The turquoise and cyan waters engulfed him with a calmness as he glided gracefully through the water below the serene waves. 

Steve pushed himself to the surface and wiped the water away from his eyes. He opened them and saw his parens home, and behind it, the sun peeked out from behind the mountains. 

This was home. 

Everything was going to be alright.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve had entered into his house holding his t-shirt, shoes, socks and his phone. The water that was left on him from the swim dripped onto the kitchen floor. He grabbed a towel from the nearby laundry room, wiped himself dry and mopped up the ground. He dashed upstairs when he checked his phone for the time. He looked at it, satisfied. Always on time, something he prided in.  

He took a 3 minute cold shower, yes, a thing he transferred from his SEAL life to his regular life. He stepped out and had wrapped a towel around his waist when he heard his cell ring. He ran out of the bathroom and across his room to grab it. 

“McGarrett.”

“Hey, Boss.”

“Hey Kono, how’s it?” Steve asked. He tossed his towel on his bed. He cradled the phone between his ear and his shoulder as he pulled a pair of boxer briefs on.

“Good. Just calling to see where you were in your morning routine.” Kono said lightly. Steve could hear her smile. 

“Ah, you know. Just finished showering.” Steve grabbed a pair of darker cargo pants. He started to pull them on. 

“How was the swim?”

“You know me too well, Kono.” Steve smiled. “It was good, thanks.” 

Kono chuckled. “Well, I’m heading to the office to finish some of the paper work. I’m sure another case will pop up today.” 

“It’s a given.” Steve said lightly. Steve pulled up his pants, buttoned and zipped them.

“Okay, do you need anything?” Steve smiled weakly. He could hear the worry in her voice. He reached for his socks and the black, above-the-ankle boots as he answered the question. 

“Nah, I’m okay thanks. You?” 

He could hear her smile. “Nah, I’m good. You sure, Steve? We’re kinda worried about you.” Steve was blessed to have such loving co workers. They knew he hadn’t been normal recently due to the flashback flare ups. He didn’t tell them about it, or the nightmares, but they knew something was off. Steve grabbed his gun that sat on his dresser and checked it over.

“Kono, I’m fine. Thanks. I will see you in a while.” Steve placed the gun back in the holster with the safety on and placed the holster on his belt before weaving his belt through the loops of his pants. 

“Alright, see you soon Boss.”

“Mahalo, bye.” 

Steve clicked ‘end’ and looked at the clock. 7:53. Steve threw his phone on the bed. He heaved a deep sigh as he buckled his belt. 

Shirtless, he grabbed a laundry basket that was full of clothes. He seized the towel that was on his bed and threw it in. He walked downstairs, started a load and went to the kitchen. 

He started the coffee maker and filled it with the freshly ground coffee beans. While he waited he looked in his fridge. He had fruits, some vegetables left, 2 slices of bread left he could toast, a couple of eggs he could scramble. 

He knew he had to eat. 

This was what it had been like every day for the past 3 months, when the flashbacks and the nightmares started up again in a more aggressive manner. Forcing himself to eat when he completely had no desire to. Steve was sure the flashbacks were a contributing factor of him having no appetite. He had to keep his strength. He sighed as he grabbed the small container of cut up pineapple and put it on the counter next to the sink. He stood over the sink and looked out the big window, at his backyard, at the view of the ocean. 

Sometimes Steve wondered what the hell he was doing with his life. After his service, his life seemed somewhat. . .unfulfilled. He didn’t know why. He had an awesome job, amazing co workers, wonderful friends...maybe his past made him feel unfulfilled. Or the fact that he felt alone in this small world of his. 

Completely alone. 

A lot of the time he felt like an endling. . .even though that was an absurd thing to feel, especially since the planet was full of people to accompany him. 

He looked at the coffee maker, got a cup and filled it. He stood there and ate his pineapple chunks and drank his coffee with cream and sugar. His thoughts wandered to his team. 

They were a bunch of firecrackers. Kono with her kick ass style and savviness with technology, Chin with his knowledge of the island and refined skills with weapons of many kinds, and Danny. 

Steve smiled as he thought about his partner. He could feel his heart lighten and tension relieve as he thought about the man who, on countless occasions, saved his ass from being shot, brutally attacked, and blown to bits. Steve truly owed that man his life. Seeing his face everyday made things manageable. Made life manageable. 

Steve finished his pineapple and coffee and ran upstairs to grab his phone, a shirt, wallet, keys, his 5-0 badge. He trudged downstairs, set the alarm and out of the front door. He locked it and went to his truck to head to the office. 

As he drove, he placed his left hand out the window as his thoughts wandered to his sister. He really should give her a call. It had been a while since they talked. Really talked. It was reasonable to say that he felt slightly guilty about not entirely including her in his life after he left for the Navy. It was to protect her. Keep her safe. Somehow. 

He sighed and changed his thinking to work. He didn’t hate work, he actually enjoyed it. It was nice to see his team mates on a day to day basis. They all worked well together. 

But no matter how well they worked together, or how well they got along, Steve knew he would never admit to them his issues with anxiety and panic he felt each day going into work. He was always nervous. Abnormally nervous. Like the kind of nervousness that he felt the few times in Afghanistan. With the explosions, the fires, the screams.

Steve shook himself from the thoughts that frighten him so as he pulled into the parking lot of HQ. He parked, but still continued to sit in his seat, staring at his odometer and gas level. He gripped his steering wheel as he became aware of the anxiety that seized control over him. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. 

_1, 2_

Anything could go wrong today. 

_3, 4_

An attack to HQ,

_5, 6_

an attack to himself,

_7, 8_

even to his team. 

_9, 10._

Steve exhaled calmly, pushing the fears away from his mind. He opened his eyes feeling slightly better. 

Steve’s gaze drifted to a figure that walked along the path to the building. Steve smiled lightly as he realized it was his partner. The short man ran a hand through his long tufts of blond hair to make sure they were kept slicked back. His gait was usually smooth and Steve recalled the way his hips swayed as he walked, however upon observation today, it looked like he was limping. Sore knee and hip, perhaps. But it also seemed like he was wincing with every movement he made. 

Steve watched as his head turned to Steve’s direction and those bright blue eyes of his seemed to lighten. A smile broke on the man’s face and whatever burden that was there seemed to be lifted as he turned to hobble his way to Steve’s truck. 

Steve breathed in one last deep breath and stepped out of his truck, locking the door and turning to walk briskly to Danny. 

“Hey.” 

“Hey.” 

“You okay? You seem. . .occupied.” Danny asked turning to walk with Steve. Steve slowed his pace to accommodate the pronounced limp in each step his partner made. As Steve walked next to him, a nice aroma hit his senses. It was a nice calming scent. It reminded Steve of a summer day, walking by a clothes line, fresh laundry drying, with a lingering hint of lilac and vanilla from the detergent used to wash the clothes that fluttered so carelessly in the breeze. 

“Nah, I’m okay. What are you wearing? What is that?” Steve deflected the conversation from being about him. He never talked about his anxieties, and hoped to keep it like that. 

“What do you mean?” 

“That smell.” 

“I smell?” 

Steve smiled. “Yeah, you do smell. I was just wondering what it is. It smells nice.” 

Danny smiled back at him.“Oh, it’s just this cologne Grace picked out for me for my last birthday. I found it unpacking some of the boxes in my garage a couple days ago. I always liked it.” 

Steve nodded. “It smells nice.” He said again, watching him walk two steps. “You don’t look too good, though. Sore knee, today?”

“It’s my hip more than anything today. And I guess my stomach.”

“Bad sleep? And don’t tell me you’re cooking again.” Steve teased.

“Hey, you know I’m a fine cook, and actually, Grace insisted on jump roping as our activity Saturday night.” Danny laughed weakly, clutching his stomach. “Didn’t realize how much the core muscles are used during jump roping. Felt horrible yesterday. Feel better today but geesh.”

“Nothing that a good soak in ice water won’t fix.” Steve smiled as they made their way to the front door of the building. 

“Yeah, right. You’re funny, Steve.” 

“Thought you’d enjoy that.”

The mood between them had softened in the past couple of weeks. Things used to be a lot different. It was like Danny was reacting to the energy he gave off and he knew Danny was just being nice to him because he sensed something was off. Danny knew him too well. It was like Danny didn’t want to push anything yet. Steve knew he needed to try to balance the vibe he gave off, but it was hard. Especially since he could feel his anxieties and nightmares getting worse. 

Steve pulled the door open and let Danny hobble in before walking in after him. 

“Steve, can we talk?” Danny reached out his hand to Steve’s arm. 

Steve stiffened. This had been a recent happening along with the anxiety. Touches from other people had him cringing internally. Like, just yesterday, Chin had placed a hand on his arm and it felt like he had been burned. It wasn’t the first time.

Steve looked down at his arm to Danny’s hand. His touch was different. Danny’s touch was warm and kind. It felt unfamiliar and, yet, it felt inviting, too. Like something he had been yearning to feel. 

Steve’s gaze lifted to Danny’s eyes. Danny let go of his arm and looked slightly shocked at Steve’s expression, which softened at the realization of the glare that had been set on his face. His arm tingled slightly as Danny’s fingers left it. 

“Um, yeah. Do you want to talk in my office?” Steve raised his eyebrows at Danny. 

Danny swallowed and nodded. “That would be good, yeah.” 

Steve turned to walk down the hall, making sure not to sprint forward ahead of Danny, but rather to walk beside him. 

Steve opened to the door to the main area of 5 0 headquarters. Danny hobbled through and Steve followed closely behind him. He took in the 2 figures that stood at the tech table and in front of the many screens that surrounded the table. At the noise of the door, Chin and Kono had turned to see who had entered and both smiled lightly. 

“Hey, guys.” Kono’s voice rang cheerily through the hall. 

“Hey.” Steve and Danny replied. Danny seemed to try to match the cheeriness, but Steve didn’t feel up for it. “What do you got?” 

“An illegal gun dealer linked to some homicides.” 

“K, we’ll be out in a bit, guys.” Steve said holding his office door open for Danny. 

Steve watched as Danny glanced at Chin and Kono. _What was that about?_  

Steve walked into his office as Danny sat on the couch near his desk. Steve leaned against the front of his desk, in front of Danny. 

“What’s up?” Steve asked folding his arms across his chest. 

Danny sat forward in the couch, putting his elbows on his knees and grasping his hands in between his legs. 

“Uh. . .” He took one of his hands to his head, running it over his glorious locks that were styled back. His hand went back down to its original spot.

“Forgive me, Steve, but lately. . .you’ve seemed. . .” He shrugged. “You’ve seemed. . .spooked.” 

Steve squinted his eyes, furrowing his brows. “Spooked?” 

“Yeah, spooked. Frightened. On edge. Like your fight-or-flight response is constantly firing off in your brain.” 

“How do you figure?” 

“Friday. . .when Chin and Kono went home. . .and when I popped in to see if you were alright with me taking off. . .” 

Steve shrugged. “Yeah, and?” 

Danny looked incredulously at him. “Do you not remember?” 

Steve was confused. “Yeah, I do. You popped in and asked if I needed anything else and I said no, you can go.” 

Danny continued with the incredulous look. 

“Steve, you unholstered your gun when I came in. Like you were expecting someone else, like someone was coming for you. Took me a bit to calm you down.” 

It felt like he had been socked in the stomach as realization hit him hard. He had tried to forget about it that weekend, hoping that it didn’t really happen. Steve scoffed, trying to hide the fact of what Danny said was true. “Danny, that’s not what happened.” 

It pained Steve to see the look of hurt and betrayal on Danny’s face as he had scoffed at his tellings.

“Isn't it, Steve?” Danny asked, his blue eyes flaring up. "That _is_ what happened."

Steve shrugged. “Danny, I was tired and on edge from the cases and. . .I don’t know. I’m sorry it freaked you out, okay? I didn’t mean to do it.” It was true. Steve hadn’t meant to point his gun at Danny. 

“Steve, I’m worried about you.” 

Steve looked up to see the split second of sympathy and compassion in Danny’s eyes before it disappeared.

“We all are.” He hurriedly said. 

Steve huffed out a sigh. “I’m fine. Okay? Honestly. I was having a bad day Friday and I was tired, okay? That’s all.” 

Danny seemed like he was going to press, to pursuit this further, but stopped. He let out a sigh as he gazed at Steve.

“Okay.” He said simply. “If you need to talk, I’m-" 

“-You’re here. Yeah, I know.” Steve finished for him, pushing away from the desk and to the couch to help Danny up. Feeling his hand against his arm as Steve heaved Danny to stand left that same feeling of resolved yearning. They broke the hold on each other as Steve patted Danny’s back and walked out of the office and to the tech table with no further discussion. 

“Kono, what do you have for us?” Steve asked walking to the table. 

Kono began to express the details of the situation, but Steve couldn’t concentrate. He was thinking about his discussion with Danny. Things were getting more intense with his flashbacks. Who was he kidding? Things were getting worse. In the middle of talking to someone, those thoughts would creep back to his mind. Steve thought of Danny, and his expression as he had scoffed off the incident that happened last Friday. Danny eyes had been filled with terror and pain as he talked to Steve about what happened. . .and remembering that look of betrayal on Danny’s face. . .it made Steve cringe internally, making him feel even worse about the situation. 

“Boss?”

Steve turned his attention to Kono. “Sorry, what?”

“The suspect that we think is dealer of the guns lives 15 miles from the Kuliouou Forest Reserve entrance. There is no road for cars though, unless you trek to the other side of the mountains, which would take about an hours drive, but we would still be in the dilemma of getting to the place. What do you want us to do?” 

Steve thought about it. The terrain was difficult up that way. Mostly forest, rooted trails, thick vegetation overgrown into the dirt roads that were now trail like. It would take several hours to get to the place they were talking about on foot. They were going to need smaller vehicles than cars. 

“Look, I think I know a guy that can help. I’ll call Lani.” Chin said mainly to Kono stepping out into the hallway. 

“Lani?” Danny asked. 

“He’s an old family friend.” Kono replied. “Would you go talk to Max and Charlie? They called earlier and I think they have something for us to look at.” 

“Yeah, I’ll be back in a bit.” 

Danny left and Kono went up to Steve. 

“Steve, what is going on with you?” Kono said.

“What do you mean?”

“You were zoning out through the entire details of this case. You never do that. In fact, you tend to be a control freak when it comes to debriefing.”

Steve looked at Kono’s soft brown eyes. “I don’t know. I was thinking about things.”

“You mean Danny. You were thinking about Danny.” 

“Yes! I was thinking about Danny. Okay? ” He said in exasperation. 

“You better be thinking about him because what happened last Friday really freaked him out.” Kono said. 

Steve rolled his eyes. “I know, Kono. Please just let it go. I can’t think about that right now.” 

“Boss, you better. We are worried about you.” Kono’s eyes softened to a look of concern as Steve stared into them. “Especially Danny.” 

Steve let a small smile slip but smoothed it back as he watched Kono’s look turn into one of confusion and smirk. 

“What was that?” Kono asked.

“What was what?” 

“That look, right there.” 

Steve furrowed his brows. “What look?” 

Kono grinned at him. “You still haven’t realized it yet?” 

“Realized what?” 

Kono shook her head with a smile still on her face. “Nothing.” She turned back to hunch over the tech table to type on to the screen. 

“Kono, don’t play this game. I haven’t realized what?” 

Kono laughed as she stopped to stand up and look at Steve. “You guys are too much! Look at the facts, Steve.” 

Steve shrugged as he looked at her with yearning for understanding what she was trying to convey. 

“Have you not realized that you guys express a fondness for each other like no other? Have you not realized that the way you guys look at each other and act around each other is exactly what people look for in a relationship? Like a true relationship?” 

Steve was shocked at her words and huffed out a chuckle as he responded at the speed of light. 

“Are you-are you implying that Danny and I have feelings for each other?” 

Kono nodded. 

Steve smiled at the absurdity of Kono’s claim. “That’s-where do you even-what?! I don’t have feelings for Danny! Yeah, I’m fond of him. He’s a really great person, an amazing friend, a skilled detective, and a really fantastic father. I think highly of the guy. I admire him. That’s all it is.” 

Steve face fell as he finished and continued to look at Kono as it all came to him in one big collision of thoughts. 

She was right. The feelings he had been feeling lately every time he thought of Danny, or even when he looked at him, finally made sense. 

Kono was right. 

“So, you’re telling me the laughing, the smiling, the touching of arms and shoulders, the total eye-fucking, all that is just. . .you guys being friends? Best buds? It’s just the ‘bro-love’ thing going on?” Kono asked in a mocking fashion. 

“Oh, my God.” he muttered, looking away from her. 

He turned from Kono, bringing his hands to the back of his neck. The all to familiar feeling of tension and fear began to overwhelm him. 

“God, I knew some men were oblivious to signs, but. . .geez.” 

“Oh, my God.” he repeated as he closed his eyes. This couldn’t be happening. He couldn’t handle these emotions or these feelings that had just sprouted into reality. 

“What?” Kono spoke calmingly to him as she moved from her spot at the tech table. 

“Oh, my God.” He continued as he walked into his office and Kono followed him. He couldn’t handle this on top of everything that was happening with his nightmares and the flashbacks. Admitting to himself that he had feelings for Danny was not going to help with his anxiety at all. 

“Steve!” 

Steve turned to her bringing his elbows together as his hands slid from the back of his neck to his the front of his throat. “Oh, my God! Oh, my God! Kono!” Steve rushed out, sitting on his couch bringing his elbows to his knees and placing his face in his hands. He heard Kono chuckle, but ignored it as he looked up at her.

“Kono, what am I going to do?!” He could feel his heart beat in his chest. He felt sick as it felt like his stomach coiled and twisted into a pile of knots. Kono sat next to him. 

“Do you like him?” She asked him. 

“Kono, this isn’t middle school!”

“Just answer the question! Do you like him?”

“I think so. . .God, I don’t know!” Steve sat up and slouched on his couch to look at his ceiling and rested his head on the back of the couch. He could feel his chest tightening. He needed to calm down. “I think you might be right, Kono. . .” Steve broke off, thoughts racing through his mind. 

“Yeah?” Kono waited for his words. 

“I think I have feelings for Danny.” 

Kono smiled at him. “Is it such a bad thing?” 

Steve looked at her incredulously. “Kono, it’s an awful thing! He’s a great detective and I am his partner. We work so well together. He always has my back. Plus. . .” He paused. “The man is my best friend. I can’t have these feelings for my co worker, let alone my best friend, Kono!” 

Steve looked back to the ceiling as he finished, breathing in through his nose. He could feel the anxiety still on him.

“I’m still waiting to hear a problem.” Kono answered. 

Steve looked back to her and sat up. “Those were the problems, Kono. I am sure there are more.”

“Well, those are pretty lousy problems because all I heard were reasons to go for it.” Steve watched that smile of hers creep up on her lips. “Steve, this isn’t a bad or awful thing.” 

“It could be.” Steve mumbled his mind racing. 

“Or it could be a great and fantastic thing.” 

Steve couldn’t set his mind at ease. He needed to calm himself. “Kono, can you step out for a moment, please?” Steve asked still trying to bring his breathing and heart rate to a steady rhythm. 

“Steve, you are having a panic attack. I can’t leave you alone.” 

Steve huffed out a chuckle. “It’s not a panic attack, it’s an anxiety attack. I haven’t had a panic attack in a while.” 

“Okay, well, then you’re having an anxiety attack. I still can’t leave you alone. We’ll just sit here quietly until you feel calm.” 

Steve smiled as he closed his eyes. He worked on controlling his breathing and, sure enough, he could feel the terror and fear start to dissipate. His heart rate slowed as he continued his controlled breathing.

“Feel better?” Kono asked placing a hand on his arm as he sat up again.  

Her touch wasn’t like Danny’s. It was light and soft, sure, much like her cousin’s, but it didn’t belong. This touch, too, felt like a burn. Steve didn’t shrug it off or shy away from it, but he didn’t like it all that much. He appreciated it, but. . .it just wasn’t like Danny’s touch. 

Steve shook himself from thinking about Danny.  

“Yeah, thanks.” Silence surrounded them. Until Steve turned to her. 

“Kono, what am I going to do?” Steve asked quietly, looking at her. 

Kono shrugged. “That’s something you need to figure out for yourself, Steve.” 

Steve felt helpless. He wished Kono would just tell him what to do. He didn’t know how to do this. 

“Personally, I would tell him how you feel. Life’s too short.”

“I can’t tell him, Kono. That’s probably the worst thing I could do.”

“How do you figure?” She asked. 

“Because he’ll reject me. I can’t be with him. He wouldn’t want that. And if he doesn’t feel the same way, which I am sure of, it could ruin every other aspect of our relationship that we have. Our work relationship, our partner relationship in the field, and. . .just. . .our friendship in general. He’ll say no.” 

“He will not.”

“Kono, he will!”

“What if he doesn’t?” 

Steve didn’t say anything. He really didn’t want to get his hopes up and he also couldn’t bare to, for his anxiety was starting to get the best of him once more thinking more on the subject of telling Danny his feelings.  

“What’s the worst thing that could happen if you did?” Kono paused. “The only thing I can think of is that he could say he’s not interested.” 

Steve wished she knew the half of it. That wasn’t the only thing that could go wrong. 

“That’s not the only thing, Kono.” 

“Well, enlighten me.” 

Steve shifted in his seat.

“Like you said, he could just say no, but there are so many other things behind that. Like, he would want to stay away from me because of these feelings, so he might get a transfer, or move to the states, or just. . .” He paused. “I’d lose him altogether.” 

He looked at Kono with a sadness settling in. “Having him as a best friend now is better than not having him at all.” 

“What if you could have him as a best friend and a. . .boyfriend?” 

Steve shook his head. “Danny would never go for that. He’d freak and probably laugh in my face.” 

Kono smiled. “How do you know? What if he has the same feelings?”

“Come on, Kono! He wouldn’t like me in that way. He’d never like me in that way. Hell, if he figured out I have feelings for him, it would send him running straight to the Governor’s desk for a transfer.” 

Kono rolled her eyes. “He’s not a homophobe, Steve. And you never know. Just give it a try.” 

Steve shook his head. “I’m going to think about it.” 

“Well, the sooner you tell him, the better you’ll feel.” 

Steve smiled at her. “Thanks, Kono.” 

She smiled at him. “I know that’s not the only thing that has been going on with you. What else has been going on?” 

Steve let his feelings about Danny slip out with Kono, but with his anxieties and the nightmares. . .he was planning on keeping them quiet. More than quiet. Secret, hidden, locked away, forever hidden.

Before Kono could press him further, Chin came back inside from the hallway into Steve’s office.

Kono asked “So, what did Lani say?”

“He’s a good friend of ours, Steve, but also a business man. He works in the automobile industry and said he can hook us up with 3 ATV’s.” Chin said, also directing his answer to Kono’s question. 

“But there are 4 of us.” Steve said skeptically, bringing his hand up to cover his eyes. 

“He said it was the best he could do on short notice. He has a business to run and part of his business is ‘joy rides’. I figured it was okay though.”

“No, Chin, it’s fine. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to sound...ungrateful.” Steve said looking at Chin with a weak smile. “Thank you.”

Chin returned the smile. 

“I think I will stay here.” Kono said.

Steve looked at her and frowned. 

Kono saw this and said “I’ll just wait till Danny get’s back and I’ll enter the information into the computer. We can meet up with you guys in a while.” 

Steve gave her a look, a look that he was sure she would know what it meant. She had better not tell Danny anything that they had talked about in his office. 

“Chill out. I won’t say anything.” She muttered, understanding his look. 

Steve didn’t see Chin grinning and looking away as Kono muttered the words to Steve. 

Steve quickly turned to Chin. “We should go.”

“Alright, we’ll regroup at the edge of Kuliouou Forest Reserve.” Steve and Chin started to walk across the room to the door. 

“Alright, I will call Danny and hitch a ride with him.” Kono said.  

“Later,” Steve said to her as he and Chin hurriedly walked out. 

Steve and Chin walked out of the building. They quickly walked to Steve’s truck. They both got in and took off toward the Kuliouou Forest Reserve.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve started fiddling with the radio in the truck. “Care for any type of music? It’s a bit of a drive.” 

“Nah, brah. Anything’s fine.” Chin said, pulling his seat belt across his body. 

“Windows down?” 

“Yeah, sure.” 

Steve rolled the windows down and began to pull out of the parking lot. 

“So. Um, now that we have a chance to talk. . .” Chin began, hesitating slightly. 

Steve turned onto street and looked to Chin. “Yeah, what’s up?” He looked back to the road as he brought the truck up to speed. 

“Well, to be honest, the team’s been kinda worried about you.” 

Steve sighed as he settled into his seat with both hands on the wheel. “Yeah, I know. I got the talk from Kono and Danny earlier.” 

“Well, forgive me, Steve, but. . .strength in numbers, you know?” 

Steve smiled and continued to drive. 

“We’re just looking out for you.” Chin said. 

“Yeah, I know.” Steve sighed out again. “And I’m grateful for it.”

Sitting with only the radio playing, Steve shifted uncomfortably at the silence between him and Chin. After a while, Chin finally spoke.

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

Steve gritted his teeth. Not in frustration, but in shame and guilt. “No. I’d like not to, Chin.” Steve glanced over to Chin and back to the road. 

“Okay.” Chin nodded. 

“But I know I need to.” Steve confessed quietly. 

He saw out of the corner of his eye Chin looking at him through his sunglasses. 

“I-I think I need some time, though, you know? To think through things.” Steve continued, still keeping quiet. 

“Brah, if you wait any longer, you’ll go crazy. Don’t wait any longer. Talk to someone.” 

“I know, Chin, I know!” Steve’s voice rose slightly. “I can’t just up and talk to some shrink who I don’t even know! I-there’s just a lot of baggage that comes with me! Not to mention that I got a lot on my plate right now, okay?” 

Chin grinned and chuckled quietly.  

Steve saw this, turning his head back and forth from the road to Chin. “What?” 

Chin turned to him. “Nothing, brah. It’s-it’s nothing.” 

Steve chuckled at Chin’s laughter. “Obviously it’s something, brah, fess up.” 

“Just. . . the whole ‘a lot of things on my plate’ thing. It’s funny.” 

“Yeah, what about it? I do! I do have a lot on my plate!” 

“I know! I know you do.” 

“So, what’s so funny about it?” 

Chin looked at him through his dark sunglasses. “You mean Danny, brah.” 

Steve gripped the wheel as he kept his eyes on the road. He felt his stomach clench in alarm as Chin continued to look at him. 

“Was I right?” Chin asked when Steve hadn’t said anything. Steve kept his gaze away from Chin and concentrated on the road. 

“You’re thinking about Danny.” Chin encouraged. 

“Yeah, I’m thinking about Danny. I’m also thinking about you and Kono. . .”

“Nah, brah. Just about Danny.” 

_Crap, does he know too?_

“I don’t know what you mean.” Steve swallowed, trying to relieve the dryness in his mouth and throat. 

“Steve, it’s me. Kono is my cousin. I think you know what I mean.” Chin smiled lightly. 

Steve let out an exasperated sigh as he stared at the road ahead and passing houses. “Geez, you cousins need to buzz off and leave things be sometimes. You guys are like coon hounds for crying out loud. How long have you known?”

Chin laughed. “I don’t know. Maybe a few months. So, you gonna tell him?” 

“A few months?! How the hell have you know this for a few months? I didn’t find out for myself until today!” 

Chin smiled and shrugged. “The way you guys interact. It just feels like there is something more there, Steve.” 

Steve gripped the steering wheel and clenched his jaw. “Oh, God.” He mumbled under his breath. 

“So when are you going to talk to him about it?” 

“I don’t know if I’ll tell him.” 

“We _are_ talking about you having feelings for him, right?” 

Steve could feel heat rise in his cheeks. 

“I’ll take that as a yes?” 

“YES! Yes, we are, Chin.” 

“Okay, so why don’t you tell him?” 

Steve let out a frustrated groan. “Because I don’t want things to change!” His response even surprised himself. 

“Even if they’re changes for the better?” Chin asked. 

Steve shrugged. “But what if he doesn’t feel the same way? It would put us both in a very awkward situation. I’d lose him as a friend and as a partner if he didn’t have share similar feelings.” 

“But what if he does share those feelings?” 

Steve shook his head as he turned down another street. “You are just like Kono, Chin. Danny would never share the same feelings I have for him. It’s just. . .it’s just not meant to be.” 

“How do you know?” 

“Because Chin I just do!” Steve looked to him for a split second before turning back to the road. 

“Danny wouldn’t feel the same way. He would never feel the same way.” 

“Steve, you don’t know that for sure.” Chin replied. 

“What do you mean?” 

“You must’ve seen the recent change in Danny’s behavior and attitude towards you the past couple of months.” 

Steve had noticed. . .but he kept the idea, of Danny’s attitude and behavior changes being that he had developed his own feelings for Steve, far from his thoughts. Not only because they couldn’t be true, but because Steve couldn’t afford to get his hopes up only for reality to crush and smash them into a million pieces.

“I have but it could be from anything. I mean, he moved into his new house, he and Grace have been getting along great, and Rachel’s been okay, even though that probably won’t last for too long. . .” 

Chin grinned. “Steve, stop. . .Until you talk to him, you’ll never know.” 

“I know. But like I said earlier, I need time.” Steve replied pulling onto another street. 

“Don’t give it too much time, Steve. I bet you’d feel better if you just talked to him about it.” 

“I know.” Steve smiled lightly as a few moments of silence passed by. “Thanks, Chin.” 

Chin smiled at him. “Anytime.”


	4. Chapter 4

Twenty five minutes or so later, Steve and Chin arrived at the edge of Kuliouou Forest Reserve after sharing a few laughs. They got out of the truck. Steve smiled and stood at the front of his truck. “Okay, so where is your friend?”

“He’s coming. He said he would be here a little bit after we arrive, because of loading and trailering.”

Steve leaned against his truck. “Have a lean.” Steve said with a smile gesturing to the spot next to him. 

Chin walked over and leaned next to him as Steve folded his arms. They faced the start of a gravel lane. The tall spacious trees reminded Steve of a summer he spent with his dad. He chuckled. 

“What?” 

“Ah, nothing, I was just remembering a summer I spent with my father when I was young. It was really stormy and our tent had blown away. We made the mistake of not putting things in the tent to hold it down. So, my father and I went out in the storm, determined to spend the night outside, and tried our luck with building a lean-to but it kept falling down.”

“So what happened? Did you go to a motel?”

“Nah, we slept in the back of my dad’s truck with the cover on.”

Chin let out a little laugh. 

“Stubbornness is probably genetic. It might run in the family.” Steve said with a smile. 

“Yeah, you think?” 

Steve chuckled and stopped to think. He hadn’t talked about his father in a while. He hadn’t even thought about him for a while. A gentle sadness settled over him at the realization. 

“He was a great man, your father. I know you miss him.” Chin said quietly. 

Steve smiled weakly. “I do.” 

Their conversation was short lived as the sound of a truck rang in their ears. Steve turned to see a truck slowing next to his truck. It had a trailer hooked to the back with 3 ATVs. The truck stopped, the door opened and a muscular man stepped out. He was shorter than Steve but slightly taller than Chin. Chin walked toward the man. 

“Lani!” 

“Chin, howzit?”

Lani pulled Chin in for a brotherly hug. “Good, Lani, it is good to see you, again. Thank you so much for helping us.”

“Ey, no problem, bruddah. The tanks are full, they’ve been checked and they should be okay but if you have any issues just give me a call and I’ll help you out.”

“Thanks. Oh, Lani. This is Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett. He’s our boss.”

Lani reached out his hand and Steve took it and shook it. “An honor to meet you. Chin and Kono speak highly of you.”

“Thank you. It’s a pleasure, Lani. And thank you so much for your help.”

“It is no problem really. I am sorry I could only spare three on a short notice.”

“Three is fine. We really appreciate your willingness to lend us these.”

Just then, a car pulled up. It was Kono and Danny. Kono opened the passenger car door and hopped out. “Hey, guys.” She said heading toward them. “Lani!”

Lani and Kono exchanged hugs. 

“We have detected that the suspect is approximately 15 miles in.” Danny said, joining Chin and Steve.

Chin spoke next. “And the terrain in this area is rough, but the ATV’s should be able to handle it.” 

“Okay guys, let’s hit the road.”

They unloaded the ATV’s, geared up, and finished saying their gratitudes and goodbyes to Lani. Then they set out. Chin and Kono took one ATV, Steve took another and Danny took the last. As Steve pressed on the accelerator and drove down the lane, he found himself enjoying the warm breeze that ran through his hair and met his face. Luckily this was a gravel road and not a dirt road. 

They were riding fine for about 20 minutes when Steve heard something snap and the ATV slowed to a stop. 

“Damn it!” Steve cursed after he had tried to start and restart the ATV. He hopped off to look over the vehicle. Danny was the only one to look back and turn around. He stopped along side Steve and turned off the machine. 

“What happened?” Danny asked.

“I heard a snap and now it won’t turn on.”

“Sounds like the belt broke. Great.”

“That’s what I was thinking.” 

Danny pulled out his phone. “Damn. No service. Put it in neutral.” Danny hopped off his ATV and got on the opposite side of the ATV that Steve was standing on. “We’ll push it into these bushes, to keep it off the road.” 

They pushed and moved the ATV in the lush greenery. Steve watched Danny as he took the key and lifted the bags that were attached to the back of it and put them on his ATV. 

“We don’t have time to fix it.” He said as he pulled out reflective tape from his bag and bit off a section of it. He then went to a tree and tied the tape around a branch. 

Danny walked back to his ATV and turned it on. Steve just stood there watching his movements, not really sure what to think or do. 

“Come on.” Danny hollered to him.

Steve quickly hopped behind him on the ATV. He felt his lower abdomen tighten by being so close to Danny’s backside. He took a deep breath and looked where to hold onto. 

Nothing was said as Danny grabbed Steve’s hands and pulled them around his waist. Steve was caught off guard and his stomach felt full of butterflies as he continued to grasp Danny’s waist as Danny’s hands clutched onto the handlebars. Steve’s fingers twitched in small movements along Danny’s midsection, feeling the fabric that hid Danny’s abs and chest. 

Steve’s thoughts turned to his conversations he had with Kono and Chin earlier that morning. Wouldn’t it be better to keep these feelings from Danny? It certainly would be safer. Steve wouldn’t have to worry about being hurt or awkward around Danny, and they could carry on, as friends and as partners.

Would he even allow himself to do that? Or did he have to worry about his feelings getting out of hand, gaining fervor and eventually boiling over, spilling everything to Danny in some embarrassing situation? 

But, what if Chin and Kono were right? What if Danny just so happened to feel the same way? Steve went on to think about a life he could have with Danny. Eating breakfast together. Being able to stroke his sun kissed skin, kiss it. 

And…

Being able to satisfy him endlessly. 

Being satisfied day in and day out himself. 

The thought sent shivers down his spine and a heat grew in Steve’s cheeks as the cool wind whisked along his face. Steve had to forget about it. Surely, Danny didn’t feel the same way. He can’t expect Danny to feel the same way. For hell’s sakes, they were partners, best friends. He was Danny’s leader, his boss. Steve couldn’t put Danny in a situation of awkwardness just because he had a silly school girl crush on him. That would be bad, emotionally and publicly for them, the team, and the Governor. For all Steve knew, Danny probably had a girlfriend, or at least a friend with benefits. They hadn’t talked much about each other’s love life’s recently, mainly because of their busy schedules, but anyone who ended up with Danny would be lucky. 

They rode on and Steve pushed those thoughts out of his head. He needed to focus on the task at hand, on the case. The man they were after hadn’t had any priors, and yet he had jumped to such crimes as homicide and illegal gun dealing. It didn’t make sense. There must be something more to it than what the present evidence suggested. 

Eventually, they caught up to Chin and Kono. They all stopped about a mile and a half from the suspect’s cabin, as they had agreed, as to not arouse suspicion. They would hike in quickly but quietly. 

“Where did you guys go?” Kono asked Steve slyly. 

“No where. My ATV’s belt snapped and Danny was nice enough to give me a ride.” Steve patted Danny’s shoulder. 

“You guys were looking kind of cozy there.” Kono pushed with a smile. Steve shot her a glare and glanced at Danny, seeing a little pink hue rise in his cheeks as Danny turned to back to the ATV they rode and open the bags. 

_What was that?_ Steve thought, his eyebrows furrowing as he continued to look at Danny. Chin handed him a vest pulling him out of his thoughts. He placed the vest on himself and looked around. Trees towered over them and a coolness hung in the air as Steve looked further into the forested area. Steve smiled at the thought of hiking and trekking through the woods, for he loved it. It reminded him of the days when he was trained vigorously by hiking on the toughest trails available to the SEAL’s along with running on the beaches, underwater training and many other courses they were put through. 

Steve looked back to his team just as they were finishing gearing up. 

“He shouldn’t expect us, but if he is expecting us, he can become dangerous. The plan is to just get in, get out and take him in.” Steve said to them placing an ear piece in his ear.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

“Okay, I’ll lead and Kono, place third. Chin’s second and Danny’s last. Is that okay?”

Everyone nodded once more.

Steve turned to Danny. “Hey, I know you’re sore. Will you be okay?” Steve asked. 

Danny looked up at him as he tightened a strap across his abdomen. He winced slightly at his sore muscles. 

“Yeah, I’m good. I might be a little slow but I’ll try to keep up.” 

Steve smiled. “Just say something if we go too fast. And that goes for everyone.” He said to Kono and Chin. 

“What, you don’t think we can keep up with you?” Kono asked with a smile. “You think we’re that outta shape?”

They all shared a chuckle. 

“Nah, I know you guys can keep a good pace. We all good?” Steve asked. Everyone nodded. So they set out, with Steve going first. 

For about 15 minutes, they jogged, leapt over logs, ducked below branches, and weaved in and out of the trees. Then, finally, Steve spotted the cabin down the ravine between several trees. He stopped and squatted, heaving and breathing in the cool mountain air. 

The rest of the team paused leaning against the trees. They were all breathing pretty hard, too. Steve looked to Danny to see how he was doing. With every breath, the man winced slightly at his sore muscles. His skin slightly glistened in the shade from the running and some of his blond hair strands had escaped from their usual slicked back style but he still looked wonderful with his shirt sleeves rolled up. Steve could see a bit of his chest hair peeking out of his shirt and bullet proof vest. Steve shook himself from his thoughts of playing with Danny’s chest hair  his fingers and focused on the job at hand. 

“Okay, approach quickly with caution and try to keep low.” he whispered.

They nodded and started toward the small cabin on the side without windows. They moved as quickly and quietly as they could. They finally reached the cabin and sneaked to the front door. Danny and Steve knelt by the door. Kono took her position next to Steve and Chin by Danny. 

“5-0, open up!” Steve shouted.

No one answered. 

“5-0!” 

Still no answer. 

All of a sudden Steve heard footsteps around the back of the cabin. “He’s going around back!” He quickly jumped over the railing to the steps leading up to the cabin and took off around the back of the cabin. 

He heard the rest of the team enter the cabin as he ran through bushes and shrubbery. He saw a small figure in black. The figure glanced behind its back and kept running. Steve followed him for about 80 more yards when the figure dashed around a bend around.

Next thing Steve knew as he was making his way around the wall of rock, he had been hit in the back with some kind of object, knocking the wind out of him. He staggered as he felt an arm grab him around his neck and a damp cloth was put to his mouth and nose. Steve struggled in the hold, trying to grab at the arm around his neck as the scent wafted into his nose. It was strong, ether-like, and sweet smelling. 

_Chloroform._

A forced relaxation set upon him immediately. He felt his consciousness start to go as he felt the lack of restrain around his neck. The last thing Steve saw was the blurry world around him as he fell to the ground, and everything around him went dark.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve woke up several hours later lying on his back on the forest floor. His legs were spread out and his arms rested beside his body. He felt drowsy, dizzy, and extremely uncomfortable. His vision burred in and out of focus as he noticed he was near some kind of cliff. In the distance, he could see the ocean. He couldn’t see much more of anything else. The area was surrounded by trees. 

He felt sweat run down his forehead and along his arms. His vest was gone as was his gun. The pants he wore covered his legs but they acted like a sauna in the sun. He moistened his palette and swallowed. He was extremely thirsty. 

He went to move his head but he couldn’t. He tried to move anything with great desperation, but soon realized he couldn’t move at all. Steve began to panic as alarm and dread spread through him. _What the hell is going on?_

All he remembered he was chasing after a person. Then he was grabbed, covered his mouth and nose with that chloroform cloth. Steve knew he needed to calm down as he felt his heartbeat and chest rising and falling at rapid paces. 

He heard the soft thuds of footsteps. They stopped and Steve felt a presence near him. The hairs on his skin rose, and goose bumps appeared as Steve felt a thin hand grab his chin.

There stood a man. 

Tall, slender, asian features. The man was built and dressed in a nice suit. His jacket was off, probably because it was hotter than hell fire. That smirk that laid upon his tanned face made Steve’s stomach churn with a slight fear, but more with anger. Who was this man? Steve hated the feeling left behind after the man touched him. 

“How have you been, Steve?”

Steve didn’t say anything. Not because of anger or hate, but because he couldn’t. His motor functions seemed completely insufficient. Steve was seeing the man in doubled vision and the world around him looked hazy. 

“You are probably wondering what has happened to yourself. When my man ran behind that cliff, there were a couple of men waiting. One jumped you and was able to bring you down. After you passed out, you were injected with a drug. Now, what drug you may ask. It has several names, but I think my favorite out of the many is Special K. It kind of says it all, you know?” 

Steve knew what the drug was and he knew he was in trouble. _Ketamine..._

“You probably feel drowsy, hot, thirsty. Oh, and dizzy from the chloroform and just from the drug overall. I’ll let you in on a little secret, it’s not only Ketamine. It’s a Ketamine cocktail. There are other things within the drug mixture but I won’t bore you with details.”  

Steve tried to move once more. 

“Steve, I can see that you’re trying to move around but stop. You won’t be able to move around for a couple more hours. It wastes energy. And you’re going to need it.” 

Steve glared into the man’s eyes. 

“Steve, I hope you know you are being incredibly rude by staring into my eyes. That is a big no-no in Japanese culture.” 

Steve continued to glare at him. 

“Oh, here I am saying how rude you are and you don’t even know who I am. I am Ichiro Oshiro.” 

_Ichiro Oshiro. Ichiro Oshiro. Ichiro Oshiro._ Steve repeated in his mind. He needed to remember that name so if he ever got out of this situation, this. . .Oshiro would go to prison for assaulting him and drugging him. He continued to repeat the name, even through the fogginess that clouded his mind. 

“And I am a member of the Yakuza, Steve. I have so much to say in so little time. But let’s see if I can explain to you what’s happened. You see, for sometime, I have been keeping tabs on you and your team. The cases you’ve gone through, the villains you’ve caught, the people you’ve helped.”

Oshiro knelt down next to Steve. 

“I have become quite acquainted with your team by the reports on the news.” 

Without warning, Oshiro punched his right cheek. Oddly, Steve could not feel the pain that should’ve been present. But he could feel swelling and heat rise to the area. Oshiro punched him once more. Steve tasted blood in his mouth. 

“But as happy as that is, it is sad that you and your team don’t understand that you have awakened a sleeping dragon.” 

_What the hell is he talking about? This doesn’t make any sense._

“Speaking of your team, the thing that really fascinates me is the togetherness of it. The constant agreeing with each other, working together, and solving so many cases. But I guess that is what you get when you are part of law enforcement. It’s sickening, honestly.”

He got up and walked to a man that held a long case. Steve noticed many more men standing around. Oshiro opened it. He pulled out a long polished sword. 

He walked back toward Steve, the tip of the sword pointing toward the ground. 

“Steve, did you know I am a master at Kenjutsu?” 

_How the hell should I know? I don’t even know you._

“I guess you wouldn’t know. . .but anyway. . .swords fascinate me.” 

Steve knew he was in trouble. The sword was a fencing sword with the guard tip off. Steve knew those swords had sharp tips. 

“Their refined history. . .their beauty. . .their simplistic style. . .It really is quite breath taking.” He paused looking away from the sword and up to the left. “Anyhow, what were we talking about? Ah, yes, your team. Chin Ho Kelly is very skilled as is Kono Kalakaua and Daniel Williams. One of them in particular has caught my attention.” 

_Who? Which of the team had sparked his interest?_ If this man was Yakuza as he said he was, Steve knew they were all in trouble. 

“I’ll help you out. They’ve put away approximately 149 people in the past 3 years, being on your team.” 

Steve tried to think. The team collectively put people away. Steve never thought of keeping track of the people he put away. Neither did Kono, Danny, or Chin. 

“How about we try another one. . .According to the news reports, they figured out who was breaking into the evidence locker last year at the police headquarters and stealing at least 79 items of drugs, ranging from marijuana to meth, and selling them back on the streets.” 

Again, they all solved that case. Together. Danny had an idea of what he thought was happening but the team took that idea refined it and found out what was happening.

Oshiro rolled his eyes in annoyance. “Alright, I’ll give you an easy one. He has a lovely daughter with a beautiful complexion and magnificent brown hair.” 

Those words had sucked the feeling out of his stomach. 

_Grace. . ._

_Danny. . ._

_What is he going to do with Danny?_

Steve’s face or eyes or something must’ve shown some expression, because Oshiro noticed and smirked at him. “Ahhh. Finally, realization hits. God, for an intelligent, former Navy SEAL, you sure were slow on putting that together.” 

It wasn’t Steve’s fault his brain was foggy due to being injected with a cocktail of drugs. Steve felt his anger burn within him. _What is he going to do with Danny?_

Oshiro took his sword that was in his hand and approached Steve’s left side. Oshiro paused for a moment. “He will make a great addition to my team.” 

_His team? His mafia mob, whatever group of sorry ass people that committed crimes and did a bunch of horrible deeds? What the hell? How could Danny be a great edition if he would be fighting them the whole time, resisting to be ‘part of their team’? This doesn’t make any sense._  

As he thought about this, he didn’t register Oshiro slowly walking to his side and raising his sword. He heard it, the slicing through skin and muscle. Steve looked down his left side and his bicep had a long sword running through it, pinning it to the ground. He drew in a sharp breath at the sight. They’re was blood seeping out but not too much. Oshiro must’ve missed any major arteries. The peculiar thing was that the pain didn’t register as it should have. Steve just gaped at it, in horror, trying to fathom that he had just been stabbed. 

Steve was too busy looking at the sword that had just ran through his arm to notice that Oshiro had gone back to the case and grabbed the partner sword. Oshiro hurried back to Steve’s body and drove the second sword through his left quadricep, twisting the sword into the ground. 

Steve had felt that one slightly more. He was breathing hard through his clenched teeth. 

Oshiro leaned down real close and whispered into Steve’s ear “I hope you know, that I would only tell you these things if I knew for sure you were to die. You will die before they find you.” His smile was sickening as Steve glanced at him and back down to his injuries. With that, Oshiro swiftly got up and straightened out his suit. 

“Goodbye Steve. It was so nice to finally meet you. Shame we can’t see more of each other.” His men gathered everything and followed after him, leaving Steve to suffer with his injuries. 

For about an hour, all Steve could do was lie in his place. As the day wore on, he began to regain the feeling that he lost. . .which would’ve been great, if 2 swords weren’t pinning him to the ground. The usual divine hawaiian sun continued to create uncomfortable heat causing Steve to sweat more. He knew he would need to get water soon. As he noticed the growing and throbbing pain in his arm and thigh, he became increasingly worried. The drug concoction must be wearing off. His head throbbed and he still felt dizzy. Despite this he tried turning his head to the right side. 

He groaned as the tenderness of his right cheek overwhelmed him and he turned his head back. 

How was he going to get out of this? He needed to get out of this. He needed to get to Danny before Oshiro did. _Everything is going to be alright._

Steve took a deep breath and lifted his right arm to touch the sword, but just the minor movements were enough to make him grimace as he let out a small cry. He placed his arm down immediately and breathed through the pain. He was stuck for now. He couldn’t get out of this. 

As he settled in his place on the ground, he became aware of how sleepy and tired he felt. He knew that it was the adrenaline leaving his body that was making him feel drained. He blinked, swallowed and licked his lips. His blinks slowed. As all this went on, there was only one thing he could think about. 

“Danny...” He whispered as a soft breeze blew through the trees. 

His eyes shifted in several directions before everything was gone and a darkness surrounded him.


	6. Chapter 6

Steve’s eyes flew open. The sky was dark with thousands of stars glittering about. He still felt hot and was still sweating despite the cool air that surrounded the woods. His right cheek had swollen greatly to the point that his right eye was barely open. His bottom lip was cut and it hurt, but he still relieved his chapped lips when he licked them. His throat hurt. It was sore and dry. 

What had brought him out of his slumber? He sensed a presence in the darkness but he couldn’t see anyone. 

Then he heard it.

A rustle over the cliff. Like stones falling and scrapping against the cliff wall. 

He cleared his throat as quietly as he could. He turned his head to his right. The discomfort and throbbing in his cheek and lip was overruled by the need to know what or who was around him. He looked to the cliff’s edge and off into the distance. The moon shone in the sky and lit up the waters near the island. If he wasn’t terrified for his life, he would have be enjoying the view more. 

All of a sudden, a hand appeared grabbing on to the part of the cliff. Steve’s head jerked a little in surprise. Fear crept into his thoughts and his gut clenched with complete terror. He couldn’t bring himself to scream. 

Even through the panic he felt, if this was his time to go, he was ready for it. He had lived a good life. He had some regrets, but there was not much he could do about it now. 

Another hand appeared and the figure pulled themselves up and away from the cliff’s edge and made it’s way quickly to Steve. The fear heightened and Steve tensed every muscle in his body as the figure swiftly stooped down and one gloved hand was placed over his mouth. Steve could feel his heart racing. His chest rose and fell at a faster rate. Steve let his eyes adjust to the dark shape, his chest squeezing with horror. 

However, through the terror, he inhaled an aroma. It seemed familiar. As he inhaled he could feel himself relaxing, calming down a bit. He knew that scent. Fresh lilac and vanilla. 

_Danny._

Danny shhhed him quietly and removed his hand from Steve’s mouth. 

“Danny,” he gasped out quietly with a desperate smile, relieved it was him. Steve stuck his right hand out to find Danny’s hand. He felt relief spread through him, his emotions taking hold slightly as he could feel tears in his eyes. 

“Oh, God. Steve, are you okay?” Danny asked shrugging off his backpack and lifting the strap to the gun that slung across his chest and back. He took hold of Steve’s hand, grasping it tightly. 

Steve nodded. Then he paused. “Well, not really, but I’m so glad to see you.” 

Danny looked over his body with shock on his face. “It’s good to see you, too, babe. Been looking for you for a while.” 

“Danny! You need to go. You can’t be here. This man. . .Oshiro! Ichiro Oshiro is looking for you. He’s part of the Yakuza and. . .I don’t know he said something about making you part of his team? It didn’t make much sense, but he’s going to try to go after you. You’re in danger.”

“Steve...” Danny looked into his eyes with a fierceness and intensity that shocked Steve slightly. “I came out here to find you and bring you back. I’m not leaving without you.” 

“Danny, I’m serious! I don’t know what he wants with you, but all I know is that he does want you! You’re in danger, Danny. . .” Steve’s voice rose slightly, causing Danny to look at him. Steve was desperate. Danny needed to get out of there. 

“I’m in danger? Take a look at yourself, babe. I am not leaving you.” Danny replied with a sincerity in his eyes. “I would never leave you.” Danny looked away as he said it. Those words were strange for Steve to hear. . .but they made his heart go soft all the same.

With that, Danny immediately went to work. He examined the sword in his arm. 

“Damn. This guy did a number on you.” He looked at it again. “I know I should leave it in, but I’m going to have to pull it out. It took me hours to find you. We can’t wait for back up, mainly because I lost radio connection a little ways back and there are no roads. There are barely visible trails out here, too. The area does not seem to be secure.” Danny pulled his gloves off and wiped the sweat from his head before looking around them for any signs of danger. “Does anything feel broken?” 

Steve shook his head. “Nothing’s broken and I think Oshiro knew enough to not hit any major arteries or veins.” 

Danny leaned over his backpack. He grabbed a bottle of water.

“How did you find me?” Steve breathed.

Danny stopped to look at him, slightly alarmed by his question. “Babe, I could hear you screaming and yelling for a while. Was that not you?” 

Steve swallowed. Was that why his throat was so dry? “I. . .I don’t remember screaming. I couldn’t have been screaming the whole time you were looking for me. How did you find me?” 

Danny shrugged. “Before I heard you? I honestly don’t know. Tracking, I guess, in a way? This guy. . .Oshiro, you say? He left a slightly visible trail. It took me a while. . .” He stated in an undertone, twisting off the cap. 

“I didn’t know you tracked.” Steve said with a weak chuckle. 

Danny smiled and chuckled. “I don’t. I went a couple of times with my cousins one summer. Not to mention that you talk about it a lot. I’m honestly surprised that I actually found you. I bet you’re equally surprised, too.” 

“But you made it up the cliff. I don’t think Oshiro and his men would’ve been able to carry me up the cliff.” 

Danny smiled. “That’s when I heard you. I lost the trail a bit back and. . .I guess you could say I was hoping you were close by. Plus, it looks like there is a descending hill over there.” He gestured his head to the area ahead of him. 

“You should’ve turned back at sunset.” 

“I should’ve, but I’m glad I didn’t.” Danny lifted Steve’s head off the ground slighty as Steve smiled. 

“Slowly.” He muttered, tilting the bottled water to his mouth. 

Steve felt the cool liquid meet his lips and enter his mouth, running down to sooth his throat. He was not satisfied when Danny pulled the water bottle away but he knew he shouldn’t drink to much to quickly. Danny gently set his head back on the ground. 

He watched as Danny reached in his bag again. Danny looked around as he pulled out a bandana and twisted it. “Steve, I am not sure of your pain capacity. I know you can handle a great deal of pain, but you must understand this. You cannot yell. You cannot scream.” He paused and gestured with the bandana in his hand.

“I’m hoping if you bite down on this, it’ll help.” He paused. “Time to bite the bullet” He said. 

Steve grinned. “Surprised, you didn’t bring a real bullet.” 

Danny smiled. “That would have been horrible, Steve. I thought you knew me better than that.” 

Steve chuckled as he took the bandana and held it in his mouth. 

“On the count of three.”

Steve nodded. 

Danny stood by his left side. 

Steve quickly removed the wadded bandana from his mouth. “Wait, Danny. Evidence. Fingerprints.” Steve breathed out. 

“Steve, you have 2 swords that have been run through your arm and your leg and you’re worrying about a couple of fingerprints?” 

“Danny, please. Do you have a kit?” 

“No, I don’t have a kit! Steve, we can worry about catching this guy later. You are in pain, you have injuries, you need to get to the hospital as soon as possible. Okay? Forget about the prints, we’ll get this guy later.” 

Steve gritted his teeth in pain and frustration as Danny stood by his arm. 

“On the count of three okay?” 

Steve nodded holding the wad of cotton cloth between his teeth.

“One”

Steve felt himself tensing up and anticipating. His stomach writhed with anxiety. 

“Two”

Danny’s movement was swift and quick but it still hurt. Steve held the scream inside, clenching down on the will and the need to scream and writhe in pain as a stabbing pain shot up his arm. He bit down hard on the bandana, gritting his teeth against it. 

And it was out. 

“Three” Danny breathed. He tossed the sword off to the side, looking around to insure they were still alone.

Steve exhaled and shuddered, brining the bandana away. “Damn it, Danny! You said on three!” He cursed at him loudly, sweat dripping down his face.

“Steve, HUSH! I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Danny whispered. Danny glanced around them again and turned his attention back to him. Steve groaned through his nose. “You said on three!” He repeated, pain searing through his arm. He tried to keep his body still, to prevent any more damage to his leg, but it was hard. 

“Steve, shh-shh-shh-shh, it’s okay. It’s over.”

Steve bit his lip and furrowed his brows trying to focus on something else. Danny picked up his right hand and let Steve squeeze it. Steve squeezed hard until the shooting pains receded to a dull ache.

“Everything’s going to be alright, Steve. Everything’s going to be okay.” 

Those words that he repeated to himself so many times, on a daily basis, somehow, meant more to Steve now that Danny had just said them. 

Steve felt weary and drained as Danny continued to hold Steve’s hand. Danny grabbed a couple more things out of the backpack with his other hand. 

Danny had grabbed a bag of water. He tore open the top and took a breath before pouring it over the wound.

“Ungh, damn it!” Steve hissed, clawing at the ground at the pain and sting of water in his open wound. 

“Sorry, sorry! I should have warned you.” Danny said wiping Steve’s face free from the sweat with a section of a towel he pulled out. He then pulled out gauze pads. 

“It’s fine. I’m fine. Sterile water?” Steve said breathing hard trying to keep himself quiet.

Danny nodded. “Yeah.” 

“Do you have sugar?” 

“Now’s not the time for tea and coffee, Steve.”

Steve smiled at Danny’s humor. 

“Yeah, I brought sugar.” 

“What, you somehow knew that I would be in trouble with open wounds?” 

Danny chuckled. “Nah, I just raided your office for ‘essential emergency aid items’.” 

Steve smiled. “Use it.” 

Danny brought a small bag out of his backpack and opened a new package of sugar. He took care in sprinkling it over Steve’s wound. Steve grimaced and bit his lower lip again, breathing in and out rapidly, trying to make it through the pain. He felt pathetic as he let out a small cry as he felt the grains land in the wound.

“I’m-I’m sorry I yelled and cried out just now.” 

“Steve, you’re in a great amount of pain. I would think that you were insane if you weren’t making some kinda noise.” He opened a package and pulled out a small gauze pad to pat the wound gently.

“Did you raid a hospital before you came after me?” 

Danny smiled. “No, like I said, I just raided your office. Remind me to replace everything I took.” 

Steve laughed as Danny pulled out a bandage and another bandana.

“Now I know you raided a bandana store, too, right?” Steve said with a smile, looking up at the sky.

Danny chuckled lightly, showing teeth as he smiled. 

“I know you have a better jab than that, Steve.” He held up the roll up as he unravelled a little. Steve’s mind was temporarily set at ease as he saw that smile in the moonlight. 

Danny placed the bandana around Steve’s arm and tied it. 

Steve grimaced and let out a little groan of pain before he continued. “I must’ve left my insults and jabs somewhere. . .I figured that I would try to focus on not passing out from the pain.” Steve said sarcastically. 

“Geez, you sure are a bit of a drama queen. Plus, what is left in life if you don’t have good insults and jabs?” Danny asked, smiling as he quickly wrapped his arm with the bandage. Danny finished the wrap and patted it down gently. 

“Feel, okay?” Danny asked. Danny lifted Steve’s head once more to place it in his lap as he sat at Steve’s head. Danny took out an alcohol wipe and wiped around his swollen cheek where Steve had been hit. It tingled but Steve felt better. 

“Yeah, thanks, Danny.” 

Danny grabbed the bottle of water and let Steve drink more. “How about we rest for a bit?”

Steve let the weight of his head rest in Danny’s lap as he brought his hands to rest beside him on the ground. His arm pounded in pain but with Danny there, everything seemed to improve. . .and everything just felt like it was going to be alright. Steve closed his eyes, feeling his anxiety and fear dissipate as he rested in Danny’s lap. 

Steve’s thoughts ran back to the ideas he had earlier of him and Danny being together. This could be them in the future, sitting together, watching the stars. . .minus the danger and the swords of course. Danny ran his fingers through his hair which left a tingling sensation on his scalp, like mint shampoo. Steve felt a shiver run up his spine as he close his eyes at Danny’s touch. It felt nice to be touched by Danny, almost dream like. 

“God, you feel hot to the touch.” He said worriedly. “And your right cheek looks really swollen.”

Steve smiled at this side of Danny. His fatherly instincts seemed to run high even when Grace was not around. “Uh, yeah, Oshiro likes to punch.” He said slightly embarrassed as Danny grabbed a little bottle from his bag. He opened it and dabbed a bit on his finger. Then, he brushed his fingers down Steve’s left and right glands, underneath the jaw line. He inhaled the fragrance of eucalyptus. He felt his shoulders shrug down in further relaxation. 

“It’s supposed to help you relax. I can see it’s helping.” Danny said to Steve quietly. “I guess aromatherapy would be something to consider.” 

“You think I need therapy?” 

Danny smiled. “Yeah, and I’ll pay for it.” 

They shared a chuckle and sat there for a good minute or two just breathing and taking in each other’s presences. 

Danny lifted Steve’s head once more, slid out from underneath him, and placed his head on the ground softly. 

Danny approached his left leg to look at it. Steve balled his fists in worry that Danny would just pull it out right then. Tensing his muscles made his leg hurt worse. . .and his arm for that matter. 

“Take it easy, Steve. I’m not going to pull it out yet.” 

Danny looked at it for a minute. He leaned down and ripped his pants down the seam with his pocket knife. Danny then stood up. 

“Ready?” He asked Steve. 

Steve nodded. 

Danny stood back up, walked to the speared leg. “On three.” 

Steve nodded and brought his right arm to his face, hiding his nose and mouth in the crook of his elbow.  

“One”

Steve closed his eyes and thought of Danny. 

_Just think of Danny._ He thought to himself as he let his thoughts wander. They teased him with images of Danny lying on top of him and kissing him softly.

“Two”

Just kissing. . .Danny’s soft lips against his own. Feeling his body against his own. Slithering his arms around Danny’s waist to feel his lower back and maybe catch a grab at that amazing sculpted ass of his. 

“Three” 

The sword was pulled and all thoughts were erased. The pain slithered up into his other injuries, making them throb. He threw his right arm onto the ground grasping the dry dirt in desperation for the hurt to stop. He could feel tears squeezing out of his eyes and down his cheeks as he stifled his scream. With all his might, he suppressed every need to scream. Steve felt his stomach clench, like it had been sucked into his throat. He turned to his right side and threw up water and other contents. Beads of sweat dotted his forehead. 

Danny hurried to him. 

“Steve? Steve, babe?” Steve turned away from him and threw up once more, his stomach twisting and writhing as it tried hopelessly to squeeze every thing out of itself. Steve returned to lying on his back instead of his shoulder. He felt exhausted and drained.

“Steve?” Danny placed his thumbs underneath Steve’s eyes and wiped the tears away and held his face for a second. 

“I’m fine. We need to get out of here.” Steve gasped, breathing hard, clutching his hip wanting to grasp the leg wound to be rid of the pain but knew he couldn’t. 

Danny’s face was etched with sympathy, seeming to be conflicted with the thoughts. 

“Please, Danny! We need to get out of here.” He pleaded with his partner. Danny let his face go, leaving a burning impression where his hands were. 

Danny went to his leg and cleaned it, giving it the same treatment he did with Steve’s arm. After finishing the bandaging, Danny gathered his things and placed them in his bag and zipped it up. He slung the backpack onto his back and he grabbed his gun. 

Steve’s body throbbed with hurt and heat. He felt his own pulse in his lips. 

“Okay. It’s time to go.” Danny stood up. He stood over Steve’s knees, leaned down, and stretched out his arms. Steve offered his right arm. Danny grasped it and pulled Steve to his feet. 

As soon as he stood up, he realized he shouldn’t have. The trees, bushes, and branches hovered everywhere and Steve saw them spin around him. The dizziness sent him into an unbelievable spinning haze. He felt himself falling backward. Danny placed an arm around his back, still holding onto his right arm. 

Steve took in a breath as he adjusted to their stance. Danny was so close to him. Danny’s chest was against his own, his midsection against Steve’s and just so close. . .

Danny looked up at him as he continued to stare at Danny. 

“Being difficult, aren’t you?” Danny said teasingly. 

Steve smiled weakly continuing to gaze into his eyes. 

Danny dropped his gaze and slid under Steve’s right arm to keep him upright. They stood there for a second. Then Danny asked “Are you ready?”

Steve nodded. 

They took one step forward and Steve saw stars as weight was put on his damaged leg. He shifted off it. The muscles in his left leg spasmed with pain. Steve could feel the pain growing in intensity.  

“Danny, stop!” He pleaded with pain in his voice. “I can’t walk.” 

Danny looked him over and sighed. “Okay.” He said lightly. Then he knelt over slightly and Steve was slung across his back. The right side Steve’s ribcage was directly behind Danny’s neck. Danny’s left arm clasped around Steve’s right leg and Danny gripped onto his right wrist. Steve’s weight rested evenly on Danny’s broad shoulders. He held his gun in his right hand. Steve had used this carry, being in the field with his fellow SEAL’s.

Steve balked. “Danny, you can’t carry me.” He said in a surprised voice trying to slip off him. “You have a bum knee. . .and. . .you’re sore! I weigh a lot. . .this will just tire you out faster-” 

“Steve, look at yourself. You can’t walk. We need to head out now and this is the only way I can think of getting you out of here. Let me do this. Let me help you. I can help.”

Steve and Danny stood there for a bit while Steve contemplated this. “Okay.” He finally said softly. Steve let Danny readjust him on his shoulders. 

“You really shouldn’t underestimate me, Steve.” Steve could hear the smile on his lips as Danny spoke. 

Steve smiled. “I don’t. I just worry about you.” Steve’s stomach dropped as the words fell off his lips. He felt Danny hesitate before they set out to find a different way down the cliff and find the path Danny had come from. 

Over fallen logs, through thick brush, with branches scrapping at their arms and faces and ivy brushing at Danny’s legs and ankles, Danny managed to go at a steady walk for a while before he had stopped, breathing heavily and looking around. 

“Break time.” He said. Steve was grateful for this. Even with his smooth movements, Steve’s right side was aching from the minor jerking about. Danny carefully slid Steve off his shoulders and onto a flat, topped boulder. 

Steve looked at Danny. He looked stunning, even now. His hair was plastered to his head but still stuck out every which way. Sweat dripped down his face. His skin gleamed in the moonlight. He was still breathing hard as he reached in his backpack for the water bottle. He offered it to Steve. Steve took a little bit, but then quickly returned it to Danny, knowing he needed it more.

Danny opened the top and drank from it. Steve felt his heart glide high when he saw that Danny hadn’t wiped the mouth piece. 

“Ready?” Danny asked wiping his forehead and setting the bottle back in his bag.

“Yeah.” Steve slowly hopped up with the help of a nearby tree. Danny walked over and slung him across his shoulders once again. They headed out once again.

“I saw a few cabins out here when I was trekking in. We can stay there for now.” Danny added as he walked hurriedly towards the East side of the island. 

They headed out and Danny worked to keep a steady pace. After a long while, they finally arrived at the 5 cabins that were hidden in a little cove surrounded by thick foliage of trees, ivy and bushes. 4 of the cabins were grouped together and the 5th stood separate from the others. 

Danny slid Steve off and made him comfortable on the steps leading to the front door of one of the cabins. Danny gave him the water bottle. Steve took it with haste and drank the last of it, trying to quench his thirst. He set it down. “Sorry, I drank the last of it.” 

“Ah, it’s okay. Once we get into one of these cabins, I’m sure we can get all the water we want.” Danny murmured looking around. 

Steve began to realize how dizzy and tired he felt. The world seemed to be drifting in a foggy haze. 

All of a sudden, a door to the furthest cabin from them burst open. Danny and Steve turned to see a man holding a gun that was pointed at them. 

“Hey! Hey! Hey!” Danny reacted quickly and drew his gun that hung by his side, taking his stance by pointing his weapon at the man. 

“What are you doing on my property?!” The man shouted behind his gun. 

“Hey! Easy, just take it easy! We’re five 0!” Danny shouted to him. 

“I don’t care who the hell you are, you haven’t answered my question!” The man retorted back. Steve watched them, his mind reeling. He couldn’t focus on the situation that was going on in front of him. Everything was going in and out of focus.

“Hey, look! Hey! Take it easy! I’m going to take out my badge okay?” Danny asked. “Okay?” 

“No funny business, blondie!” the man replied. 

“Alright, okay! Easy.” Danny slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out his badge. The man looked at them suspiciously, but lowered his gun slightly. Danny did so as well. 

“What are you doing on my property?” The man asked, still clearly annoyed.

“My friend here is badly injured. We-we need help. A place to stay.” 

The man poised his gun again and walked down the stairs from his porch towards them. Steve was so out of it as the figure blurred in and out of focus as he drew closer to Steve. He felt the world swaying back and forth as he sat on the steps. He wasn’t so out of it to feel the tension between the Danny and the man that approached them. He watched the figure look over him. 

“What happened?” The man asked slightly alarmed as he saw the severities of Steve’s wounds. He placed his gun against the cabin’s porch.  

“Look, I will explain everything to you, but right now, this man is very dehydrated with an extremely high fever. I need to get him inside, try to get the fever down and push fluids. Not to mention change his bandages and clean his wounds.” 

The man looked slightly stunned at the whole situation. 

“Please.” Steve could hear Danny’s desperation. 

Steve’s vision blurred and it did not return to focus. He could feel himself slipping away. “Danny. . .” the word fell off his lips as he began to feel like he was falling. 

Danny hurriedly grabbed him. He put Steve’s arm around his neck and he slid his arm around Steve’s back. Danny’s body felt so nice against his own. Steve’s head moved to Danny’s shoulder. His body. So warm. So inviting. Enough for Steve to just cuddle close and drift off to sleep. If Danny would let him. 

“Hey, Steve, come on. Stay awake a little longer.” Danny whispered, tapping his face lightly. 

Steve pulled his eyes open. He just wanted so badly to drift into a peaceful sleep. 

Danny turned to the man. “Please, sir. He’s my best friend.” 

The man seemed to shake himself from his thoughts. “Of course. Yes, take this one.” He gestured to the one they stood in front of. 

Steve could feel Danny’s tensed body relax as Danny let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you.” 

“Here.” The man made his way up the few steps and pulled out keys to let them in. 

“Okay, Steve. Come on.” Danny carefully heaved Steve up. Steve knew he wouldn’t be able to make it up the stairs as he felt the rush of the blood through his lower half and a dizziness accompanied the shaking legs. Almost like he had read Steve’s thoughts, Danny placed his arm under Steve’s legs and the other around the middle of his back. Danny carefully lifted and carried him through the doorway. Danny crossed the large one room cabin and set Steve to sit on a bed connected to a massive bay window with the curtains drawn.

“Can I get you guys anything?” the man said. 

Danny turned from Steve. “Yes, I need some bath towels, hand cloths, and ice packs. Rubbing alcohol and, um, bandages and several gauze pads if you have them. Oh, and sugar.” 

“Okay, I’ll get on that.” 

“Oh, and if you have like. . .extra shorts or something for him.” 

The man nodded and smiled at Danny. “I’ll be back.” 

The man walked out of the cabin and Danny walked back to the bed. Steve’s unsteadiness made him see Danny in 3 wave like images. His eyes fluttered. He could feel himself going again. He felt Danny sit next to him. Danny called to him as he tapped his face a couple of times on his unbruised side. 

“Steve. Steve.” 

He started. “What? What’s going on?” 

“We need to get this temperature down. Come on. One more time.” Danny lifted him up and piggybacked him to the bathroom which was the only separate room in the small cabin. 

Danny turned the faucet on in the shower which was in a corner in the bathroom. Danny kept the water on the cooler side. He let Steve off his back and forced him into the walk in shower. 

Steve let out a gasp as the brisk water hit his steaming body. Danny forced himself in the shower and stood there holding Steve up, getting soaked himself. Steve closed his eyes and put his chin to his chest, looking down at his leg. It hurt. He couldn’t bare to put any more pressure on it. He started to slip down. 

“Steve?” Danny asked, worriedly. 

“I-I can’t stand.” Steve said slipping down further to the ground. 

“We need to keep standing, babe. I’m afraid I won’t be able to pick you up if you settle on the ground. Here, lean on me.” Danny said as he helped Steve up. Steve couldn’t take it anymore as he turned to Danny and collapsed into Danny’s body. His head rested on Danny’s shoulder and he felt Danny wrap his arms around him as he quivered from exhaustion. 

“It’s okay, Steve. Everything’s going to be alright.” Danny spoke to him softly. 

The soft jet and coolness of the water felt nice on Steve’s hot skin. He trembled as the water flooded over him. Pain seeped in through his wounds as the water hit him. His hair was drenched. The rivulets ran down his face. The water seemed to help though. By some doing, it helped him to feel rejuvenated. The water filled him with an energy…a purpose...life.

Steve broke from Danny’s shoulder and looked up into Danny’s light blue eyes, breathing hard with an open mouth. If Danny had not come to save him, he’d be dead. 

Steve knew if he didn’t do it now, he would probably never get the chance again. 

Danny’s arms drifted off his back as he pulled from his shoulder. Steve wrapped his left arm around Danny’s waist, looking deeply into those oceanic eyes as they pierced through his very soul. As he pulled Danny in close, he had every intent of their lips meeting. Steve’s face was inches from Danny’s. 

Danny placed his forehead against Steve’s. “Steve, what are you doing?” Danny asked softly, not moving. 

“Danny,” Steve shuddered out in a whisper as he closed his eyes.

Danny bit his lower lip. He pulled away and looked down, away from Steve’s gaze. “Come on. We should get you out before you start to chill.” Danny said looking left, right, every which way he could to avoid Steve’s gaze. 

Steve followed his movements, watching his eyes dart about. And. . .just as he had hoped. . .Danny looked up to gaze at Steve. Steve grasped Danny’s chin between his bent index finger and thumb and pulled Danny closer to his face.

Their eyes closed and…

Their lips clasped together.

Soft. 

Light.

Smooth.

Pain...from the cut on his lower lip. . .but he pursued the kiss anyway. 

Steve’s hand moved from Danny’s chin to his jaw line, holding his face to his own. His other hand moved around Danny’s waist and pulled him in lightly so their middles touched, so their chests touched. Danny had rested one hand lightly on Steve’s shoulder while the other gripped Steve’s hand that held his face. The passion was intense as they deepened the kiss, lips moving, colliding again and again, in some uniformed rhythm only they knew. 

Their lips broke. Not daring to breathe, they just kept their poses. They slowly opened their eyes, only to be lost in each other’s gaze in a mystical trance, holding on to one another.

It was Danny who looked away first. He seemed to have lost his composure as his turned off the shower with shaky hands.

“Um, why don’t you dry off, and I’ll see about dry clothes.” He said. His face was flushed tomato red from the kiss and he ran a hand through his hair. He had stepped out and helped Steve out to sit on the covered toilet. He walked to the door and had thrown Steve a towel from a nearby rack. Danny turned to gaze at Steve for a second before leaving with a towel draped over his shoulders. 

Steve was shaking. He did it. He had kissed him. He had kissed Danny. Remembering the lightness and passion behind it was enough to make him aroused. Glad now than during the kiss. 

_What the hell is my problem?_

Steve was still shaking. He stood from the toilet. His muscles in his leg went into a fit of spasms, leaving Steve seeing stars and wincing at the pain. He limped over to the sink and leaned over it. He looked up into the mirror above the sink. His right cheek was still immensely swollen and had sprouted a blue and purple discoloration. It hurt. It was tender. He licked his chapped lips, his lower lip throbbing, burning from the kiss. 

He glared at the image, dread clouding over him. 

Why did he kiss Danny? Why did he throw their great friendship down the tube? They were fine, now everything was going to change. The cousins were going to ask what happened when Danny quits, the governor is going to ask. . .What was he supposed to say? 

Steve was panicking. He needed to stop. Tomorrow morning, he can just say he wasn’t thinking straight, that it was the fever that gave him delusional ideas. _Yeah, that’s good. Just delusional thoughts._

Danny stepped back into the bathroom with his towel still draped around him. His hair was poofed, probably from drying it with the towel.

“The old man, Tom, could only spare these. They’re part of a new pack he bought in town not too long ago, so they haven’t been used.” Danny handed him a pair of boxers. “Laundry day is tomorrow for them I guess.” Steve smiled as he took them and grabbed Danny’s hand. Danny stopped to look at him. 

“Thank you.” He said to him. 

Danny gave a small smile. “Here, come here.” Danny stepped to Steve. Danny grasped the bottom of Steve’s shirt, causing Steve’s ab muscles to tense as he felt Danny brush against them unintentionally. Steve grimaced as he lifted his arms to let Danny lift his wet shirt off his body.

There was a hesitation between them as Steve slowly moved to unbutton his pants. Steve smiled weakly as he saw Danny’s pink cheeks. 

“You can go. I got this.” He chuckled. 

Danny smiled and he stepped to the shower and wrung out the shirt. “Holler if you need anything or fall over or something.” Steve chuckled along with Danny. “And hurry, you must be exhausted and I still have to change those.” He nodded to the bandages. With that, he left the bathroom. 

Steve hobbled back to the toilet. He sat on the lid while he carefully slid off his tattered, wet lower half of his outfit and slid on the new, dry boxers. He then hobbled to the door and opened it. If he had been more alert, he would have been embarrassed to just be walking around Danny in boxers, but he was too tired and in too much pain to care. 

Danny was at the stove placing a kettle on. Danny saw him and hurried to help him to the bay window bed. 

“Danny, please, take the bed.” Steve pleaded with him as he was gently set on the cushions. 

“Steve, you have a fever. You have two stab wounds, a badly bruised cheek, and a cut lip. Keep the bed.”

“Where are you gonna sleep then?”

“Tom is bringing a cot over and more blankets. I’ll sleep on that.”

He walked away to the working fridge. He put ice in a plastic bag and returned to Steve. Danny sat next to Steve’s stretched out body. He placed the cold ice to his cheek. 

“Hopefully, the swelling will go down.” 

Steve brought his right hand up to his hand, grasping the ice and feeling Danny’s warm fingers slip away. 

Danny went to rewrap his wounds with new bandages. 

“I guess I owe you a new pair of pants.” Danny said with a smirk while wrapping his leg.

“I knew you hated my cargo pants. I just didn’t know how much.” Steve said. Steve listened to Danny chuckle as he laughed a little himself. “Nah. I say we’re even. You save my life and then you get to tear a pair of my favorite pants.” He said with a sideways grin. Danny’s light touch on his thigh made his chest and lower abdomen tighten with excitement. 

“How is that fair?” Danny asked with a chuckle.

"They’re my favorite pair of pants, Danny!”

 They chuckled as Danny finally pulled the covers over his body once he was freshly bandaged. As Steve laid there, he realized how tired he was as drowsiness hit him and he could feel the rush of the day’s events leave his body.  

“Get some rest.” Danny said softly to him with a smile on his face, taking the bagged ice from him.

Closing his eyes, Steve felt peace envelope him. For the first time in several years, he felt calm and comfortable lying in a bed before sleep. Especially with Danny being so close. 

_Everything was going to be alright._

With the feeling of safety lingering close, Steve slipped into a peaceful slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

_The peace was broken._

_That damn dream again. The incident in Afghanistan._

_Walking down the dirt road, with the backside of buildings on either side. Two of his mates were ahead of him. Steve looked everywhere for signs of irregularity along the alley way._

_And then Mike stepped on a hidden IED._

_The blast sent Steve flying._

Back in the cabin, on the bay window bed, Steve’s stiffened body was drenched in sweat and trembling. He shuffled about in bed, turning and twisting in his sheets. “Mike.” He whispered out clenching the sheets.

_In his mind’s eye, shrapnel flew everywhere. He looked over at Mike’s body as the dust cleared slightly. He crawled to him. His hazel eyes stared lifelessly into Steve’s. Steve felt that lump in his throat start to form._

_Not Mike._

_The dream changed in Steve’s mind._

_Oshiro stood over him._

“No.” Steve muttered. “No, please.” 

_Steve saw the sword._

_“_ Don’t!” He spoke out louder. 

_Terror shrouded him. He tried to move, but he couldn’t._

_Oshiro raised the sword over his cowering body._

_Steve closed his eyes tightly and cried out._

_Oshiro drove the sword into his bicep._

_Pain seared in his arm and thigh._

A deafening screech erupted from Steve as he felt the amplified pain in his wounds. “Stop! Please! Leave me alone! Please, stop!” he bawled.

_Steve thrashed around as he saw the sword enter into his arm and then in his leg. Pain spread and magnified._

“Stop!” He begged “Please!”

“Steve.” _Oshiro said to him as he knelt near him._

He writhed away, squeezing his arm, curling into a fetal position.

“Steve.” _Oshiro said once again reaching out._ “Steve, wake up.”

“Don’t touch me! Help! Please!” His muscles tensed until a touch to his arm and Danny’s worried voice brought him out of the dream. 

“Steve!” 

His eyes opened as he sat up on the bed. He took in the cabin and Danny sitting next to him. Even though he knew where he was, he still took a look around. He was sweating, and panting, his chest heaving like he had just ran a marathon. His arm and thigh throbbed in discomfort. He felt sick. He finally turned to Danny, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, concern streaked through his face. 

“Steve, babe, you okay?” 

Steve could only stare at Danny before he looked away. He wasn’t okay. Nothing was okay and never would be. He wrapped his arms around his knees as he continued to breathe hard. He started to tremble and shake uncontrollably. Tears overwhelmed him and spilled down his face. It was so real. . .what had happened to him was real. 

Steve was not there. He was not in Afghanistan. He was home. He was in Hawaii. And Oshiro was not there. Danny was. Everything was okay. Everything was going to be alright. 

 _No, it isn’t, though. This is never going to end._ The nightmares, the flashbacks, the constant fear and anxiety that wiggled into Steve’s life. . .none of it would end. None of it would ever end for him no matter how badly he wanted it to. 

Steve hid his face behind his knees so Danny wouldn’t see how pathetic he was. A Navy SEAL, a powerful man who had been assigned to protect their country, and assigned to protect the state of Hawaii, reduced to crying over nightmares, like a child. 

As tears trickled down his cheeks, he didn’t notice Danny crawling up behind him and placing his legs on either side of Steve, so Steve sat in between them. Danny pulled Steve backwards out of his current position, allowing him to turn to Danny. Steve placed his damp forehead to Danny’s chest. Danny placed his back against the wall and wrapped his arms around Steve loosely. 

“It’s okay.” He whispered softly into his ear. 

Steve was still shaking, breathing in heavy sobs. Steve took in a breath. “It’s not, Danny. It’s not. I’m. . .I’m falling apart.” He whispered before more tears made their way down his face. Steve closed his eyes tightly. 

“It _is_ okay, Steve. If you need to fall apart, just fall apart. Everything’s going to be alright.” 

He let Danny run his hand through his hair like he did earlier that night when Danny rescued him. The tears continued to fall on to Danny’s shirt. 

“It was so real.” He whispered in terror.

“I know, babe, I know.” Danny said quietly. 

Steve was glad Danny didn’t push him to talk. Steve didn’t want to. Not yet, anyway, but he couldn’t go back to sleep. 

“Steve, just relax.” Danny said. 

His muscles were tense and he continued to tremble. He was unable to relax. He was still breathing hard and let the tears run down his face. He grasped onto Danny’s shirt, balling his fist around the fabric as panic came down on him. 

“Danny, I can’t. I can’t go back to sleep! I can’t.” Steve felt the fear crippling him. “I just can’t.” 

“Shh-shh-shh-shh. You don’t have to sleep. It’s alright. I just need you to relax, okay? Can you do that for me?” Danny spoke soothingly to him. 

Steve took comfort in his words. He didn’t have to sleep. That was good. He knew he needed to at least just relax. He’d do it for Danny. 

However, he would have to sleep sometime and when he would fall asleep, the nightmares would be there, waiting to consume him in terror again. More tears made their way down Steve’s cheeks. The silence was deafening as they sat there, except for the occasional sounds of Steve’s soft crying and sniffling. 

After a while, Steve heard Danny humming. The tune was familiar. He had heard it before he wasn’t sure where though. Danny started softly singing to him. Steve liked the song. He also loved how Danny sang it. The tears slowed as Danny continued his soothing lullaby. Danny must’ve had a lot of practice with nightmare terrors with Grace.

Danny kept Steve wrapped in his gentle embrace. Steve took a deep breath, finally feeling himself start to calm down. Steve’s grip on Danny’s shirt loosened as he felt the weariness begin to take him away. He tried to stay awake. It was no use. He closed his eyes, still listening. Steve strained to hear Danny’s voice. Danny loosened his tight hold on Steve. Steve breathed in Danny’s scent and it calmed him. It reminded him of peace… serenity...

Home…

Once again, he slipped off into a calm, deep sleep. 


	8. Chapter 8

Sunbeams streamed onto Steve’s chest and face. His arms were stretched above his head. His eyes fluttered open. The curtains had been opened to let light in. Steve gazed to the world outside the cabin. The trees were tall and the shrubbery was overgrown. The blue sky looked calm as big white, fluffy clouds drifted along in the breeze. He then realized that Danny wasn’t with him. He must have been in a deep sleep to have slept through Danny slipping away. As well as to sleep without any nightmares. 

He took in the aroma of maple and coffee. He stretched, wincing as he tensed his muscles in his left arm. He brought his hand to his arm. It was felt enflamed, sore and tender to the touch. 

He sat himself up in bed. He leaned on his right hand and brought his left to his cheek scratching it, wincing once more with the flexing muscles. The area he scratched was tender. As he had sat up, he observed overall feelings of soreness. 

He looked around the cabin sleepily. He saw Danny at the stove. Something was cooking. Danny turned to the counter space across the way from the stove. He had dark circles under his eyes with a serious look on his face. He looked exhausted. 

Danny looked up to see Steve sitting up. Danny’s face broke and immediately lit up as he gave Steve a warm smile. “So, you’ve finally decided to wake up?” He said pleasantly.

Steve smiled weakly back at him. “Yeah, I guess so.”

Danny turned back to the stove and looked like he added something to the tall pot that was on the stove. 

“How long was I asleep?” He asked Danny, rubbing his eye. 

“Um, on and off for about 30 hours or so.”

Steve's eyebrows rose in shock. That was a long time for him to be sleeping. Why did he still feel so tired? 

“How much sleep have you gotten, Danny?” Steve asked him. 

Danny shrugged with a smile on his face. “Ah, I don’t know. Maybe 4 hours.” 

Steve furrowed his eyebrows. 

“Ah Danny. . .why don’t you get some rest?” 

Danny smiled as he turned to Steve. “I’m fine. I needed to take care of. . .” He paused before he continued. “Your wounds.” 

Steve looked down in worry for Danny. He hoped that he hadn’t kept Danny up. As he had looked down, he realized he was only wearing boxers. _Crap._ He glanced to one side of the cabin and saw his clothes hanging on a line of rope in front of another window. Steve was amazed with how clean they looked, free from the dirt and debris that covered them. 

“Did you-did you wash those?” he asked pointing to them.

Danny turned from the stove and looked to where he was pointing. “Yeah.” Steve frowned at them. “Well, they were dirty. They’re almost dry now. . .so you can wear them.”

Steve got up stiffly and limped toward the clothes, grasping at chairs and the back of a couch and along the wall to help him. Steve felt his wounds throb but he was determined to make it to the clothes. 

The creaking, loud movements and shuffling made Danny turn back to him. “Steve, that wasn’t an invitation to get them yourself.” He said sternly as he covered the pot. Danny made his way to Steve. Steve looked at his pants. 

“Where’s the rip?” He asked.

“I asked La Nora, Tom’s wife, if she would sew it. I know how much you love your cargo pants so I asked her. . .so you would have something to wear.” Danny said quietly. “Besides boxers.” He added, smirking. 

Steve looked down at his boxers. “Sorry for the indecency.” He answered sarcastically as he grinned, touching the pants to feel forehead dampness. He pulled them off the line as well as his shirt and hobbled back to the bed. 

“Steve, take it easy.” 

“I’m fine.” He winced as he eased himself down on the cushions. He slowly pulled on the pants and got up to walk and sit at the counter, but Danny told him to sit on the bed.

“Hey, come on. Sit on the bed, Steve.” Danny said as he grabbed a tube of ointment and went to rewrap his bandages. And with great difficulty. 

“Danny, I’m not completely helpless.” Steve said trying to grab the rolled up bandage as Danny had sat down next to him. 

“Steve, let me help. It’s hard doing it by yourself.” Danny said smacking his good hand lightly. 

“I can do it.” Steve insisted, going back to grab it.

“I’m sure you can and I am sure they taught you all about it during the first day of SEAL training.” Danny chuckled teasingly, pulling the roll away from Steve again.

“Yeah, I can do it, and actually they taught us how to do that on the second day of training.” Steve retorted with laughter and he reached once more for the bandage.

“Steve, I swear to God, you’re going to lose that hand.” Danny said with a grin. 

“Okay, okay, geez.” Steve chuckled, giving into Danny. He watched Danny undo the used bandage on his arm and lift his arm toward the light. Danny looked at it carefully.

“What does the doctor say?” Steve asked playfully, raising one of his eyebrows. 

“The doctor says to stop being a smart ass and to listen to Danny and, uh, oh, yeah, that would be me.” Danny joked still looking at the wound. 

Steve chuckled. 

A “Hmmm” escaped Danny after a while.

“What?” Steve asked moving his arm and trying to look at the wound.

“It’s nothing really. Hey, Mr. Squirmy! Will you stop that? Geez, you’re worse than Grace when I try to brush her hair in the morning.” 

Steve chuckled at the thought of Danny smiling as he pulled a brush through Grace’s long brown locks as she wiggled and talked about her many interests. “I shouldn’t be surprised that you do her hair. Especially with you walking into the office every morning with that glorious style of yours.”

Danny grinned. “I know you like my hair, that’s why I style it the way I do.” 

Steve shook his head with a smile as Danny turned back to the wound. 

“I know that swelling can occur with stab wounds of any size, but this is. . .bruised. Like, oddly bruised. It’s started up towards your shoulder.”

Steve looked at the wound. It was not massively bruised, but like Danny had said. . .It was purple, pale, and red in color. . .from the wound and up to his shoulder. 

“That’s not bad, right?”

“Not necessarily. Just be careful. And I guess it makes sense.”

“What makes sense?” 

Steve watched Danny swallow and look at him. “Well, with all the thrashing you did the other night. . .” 

Steve held his gaze before looking away in embarrassment. Danny seemed to dismiss this as he took the tube of ointment and squeezed a bit onto his finger tips. He rubbed it into the skin and took care to rub it around the wound, not directly in the wound, and also around the rest of his arm. 

Steve caught a strong whiff of peppermint. The force of the scent caused his eyes to water slightly. 

“What is that?” He furrowed his brows at the strong smell. 

Danny smiled. “Strong isn’t it? It’s a pain ointment La Nora found in their medical cabinet. I’m surprised it wasn’t expired. I was even more surprised how clean their home is for a bunch of hermits in the woods.”

“What does it do?” Steve directed his question back to the ointment. 

“It makes Camphor, Menthol, Methyl Salicylate, and Melaleuca oil work together to sooth soreness, to numb pain, to stimulate the receptors in the skin creating an icy tingling and a heating sensation, to speed blood flow, and to reduce inflammation.”

“You just memorized that from the tube description, didn’t you? Smells like peppermint.” Steve said.

Danny chuckled. “Yes, I did and that’s the Menthol you’re smelling.”

Danny wrapped his bare bicep. The sensation the ointment caused was ridiculous as Steve felt heat and coolness simultaneously.

Danny stood up and swallowed as he looked at Steve. “I need you to, uh” He cleared his throat. “slide your pants down.” He said with no emotion on his face.

Steve decided to tease him, as he could visibly see the small pinkish hue creep into Danny’s cheeks. 

“Wouldn’t it be common etiquette to go out on a couple dates first, Danny?” He said with a crooked smile. 

“This coming from the man who kissed me in the shower.” Danny chuckled.

Steve was taken aback by Danny’s reply. _Crap, I forgot about that._

“Yeah, Danny. . .about that. . .I’m really sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking when I did that. I think it may have been my fever. . .you know. . .hallucinations or. . .whatever.” He swallowed as his mouth suddenly became dry. He gazed up at Danny. 

Danny’s arm were folded across his chest, eyebrows raised with a Mona Lisa smile playing at his lips. “Pants down, Steve. Please.”

Steve sighed, slightly embarrassed and scooted to the edge of the bed and dropped his pants. Danny knelt down and began to unwrap his bandaged thigh. Every time Steve felt Danny brush his leg, he felt new gooseflesh appear on his arms. He tried to suppress the need to shiver. 

Steve heard Danny mumble something as he looked at the wound. Danny squeezed some more ointment on his fingers and began to rub it into his skin.

Steve furrowed his brow. “What was that?”

Danny wrapped his thigh. 

“I said I didn’t mind it.” He shrugged, looking into Steve eyes when he had finished. Silence fell between them as Danny kept his hand on Steve’s thigh. An honesty and softness resided in Danny’s blue eyes as the sun beams streamed through the window to hit his face. Steve could feel the strong desire to lean over and touch Danny’s lips with his own. _Just one more time. . ._

The whistling of the kettle on the stove made Steve break his stare with Danny and look at the kettle, steam rising from the spout. Danny got up to set the kettle aside. 

“Coffee?” He asked.

“Please.” He pulled his pants up as Danny grabbed two mugs and poured the coffee into them. 

“You like yours with cream and sugar, right?” Danny called. 

“You remembered.” Steve looked up, smiling as Danny headed his way.

“Of course, I remembered. You’re my type of guy.” He said. Steve saw the slight look of horror and surprise on Danny’s face. “Um, I meant that as. . .like, you’re my type of guy because you take your coffee the same way I do.” 

Steve smiled at Danny’s flustered reply. Danny sat down and handed him his cup. Danny also handed him 3 pills.

“Ibuprofen?”

“Yeah. Can you take it?”

“Yeah, just wanted to make sure it wasn’t some sort of crazy medicine.” He grinned as he popped back the pills and tipped the mug to his mouth. The coffee had a way of giving him strength as he let the warm dark liquid glide down his throat. The bitterness and earthiness had a way of grounding him and the light cream and sweet sugar helped to set his mind at ease. 

Danny chuckled. “No more secret surprises. . .well. . .except, probably, for my mom’s recipe for Zeppole.”

“Ze-what?”

“Zeppole. It’s fried cookies made with ricotta cheese. It’s an Italian dessert.”

“Sounds good. What’s the recipe?”

“If I told you that, I’d have to kill you.” 

They chuckled together and sipped their coffee for a bit. 

“Is this freshly ground?” Steve asked looking into his cup. 

“Yeah. Tom and La Nora had beans. . .I grew up with having to grind the beans for my mum and dad’s coffee every morning. One day I tried it and I liked it. Tastes better. To me at least.” Danny laughed. “Fresh is always better.” He said sipping more from his mug.

“So true. I hate the instant crap and the powder stuff. I always got it overseas.” He paused before he chuckled and added. “So, when I got home I-” Steve paused again looking at his coffee, smiling. “-one of the first things I did was get coffee beans to grind into fresh coffee.” 

Danny smiled at this. 

Steve shrugged. “Stupid. . .I know. . .but there’s nothing like drinking a cup of fresh coffee when you return home.” 

Danny turned to him. “It’s not stupid. . .I get it. It’s a. . .comfort thing.” 

A comfortable silence settled between them. Steve could feel the hesitation in Danny. Like, he needed to ask Steve something, but not sure if he should. 

“I, uh, made some oatmeal, if you’re up for some. I didn’t want to make anything extravagant if you felt queasy.” He said finally.

“I would love some.” 

Danny spooned the oatmeal into a bowl and brought it to him. 

“There’s bits of fruit in it. I hope you’re okay with that.” Danny watched him carefully as he ate the whole bowl. 

“Cranberries and apricots, I believe.” Steve said finishing.

“That’s all La Nora would give up.” Danny said jokingly. 

Steve looked at Danny feeling gratitude swell in his heart. “Danny.” Steve started.

Danny looked up at him. 

“Danny.” He said again. “There is no possible way of expressing how grateful I am for all that you have done for me.” He swallowed and paused. “Not only rescuing me. . .and tending to my wounds and fixing me up, but with my night terrors as well.” He licked his cracked lips. “Thank you, Danny.” He smiled at him. 

Danny smiled back. “It’s no problem, Steve. . .really.” 

They sat for a while more. Steve felt the growing need to say something more. He brought his hand up to his hair and ran his fingers through it. 

“I, uh, also feel the need to explain to you why my night terrors are so severe.” Steve paused for a bit and snuck a peek at Danny.

“Share Steve, but please don’t feel obligated to do it. It’s okay. I know that you have been through a lot in your life.” Danny was looking at him with understanding eyes. “If you are ready, Steve, I am here.” 

“I-I do feel obligated, Danny.” Steve looked into Danny’s eyes that gazed at him ready to listen to his words. “I-I trust you. And I need to get this out. . .I need to tell it to someone who will listen.” Steve paused. “It’s been eating at me for so long and I just need to tell it to someone. . .and not just anyone.” He looked at Danny. “But someone I trust.”

Danny smiled at him and leaned forward. “I’m listening, Steve.” He said as he placed a light hand on Steve’s arm.

Steve drew a deep breath as he placed his hand over Danny’s. 

“It’s been 5 years, 7 months, and. . .11 days now.” He started. “5 years, 7 months and 11 days of. . .mostly sleepless nights. It’s the same dream, the same scare. . .the same terror.”

He swallowed, feeling that lump in his throat. Danny kept his gaze solely on him. He appreciated that. One more deep breath.

“My dreams start out fine but always change to a particular day. In Afghanistan. We were set out to clear an area. It was supposed to be an easy sweep. The area hadn’t seen any evidence that suggested it was a high attack area. However, somehow, members of the Taliban managed to slip past. They frequently placed IED’s in the sand, just below the surface. My unit was assigned to guard this area. I was third in the line that day. Usually I was second, but a few days before this, I had bumped my eye. Nothing too serious, but they moved me to third so I could focus on seeing things with my good eye. We were careful.” He paused. “But I guess we weren’t careful enough.”

He stopped. Danny waited patiently for him to continue. On his own terms. 

“Mike Russell was this amazing guy. He had a hard time in training but he never gave up. He was just an outstanding guy that always had everyone’s back. And I really mean everyone. Anyway, Mike was the one they assigned to go in my place, you know, second in line. He was several yards away from me when he stepped on an IED. It sent everything flying through the air. I took some shrapnel to the back and legs, but. . .Mike. . .”

He could feel his eyes water. He pushed back the feeling, due to already have broken down in front of Danny on countless occasions.

“I had crawled over to him. He had both legs blown off somewhere. He was missing fingers. His torso was blown open. Blood was everywhere. Internal organs were. . .everywhere.”

He looked back at Danny. Danny didn’t seem affected by the details. He just held that soft gaze in his eyes. That stupid lump was still apparent in his throat, threatening to get the best of him and let the tears spill over. He swallowed once more. Steve’s fingers curled around Danny’s hand to grip it. They lowered their hands to rest on the bed. 

“I looked into his eyes and they only stared back at me, lifeless. . .and those same hazel, lifeless eyes stare at me every night.”

He squeezed Danny’s hand as he squeezed back. It had a relaxing effect on Steve, but it didn’t prevent the tears from hurdling over the rims of his eyes. He looked away from Danny’s gaze. 

“I know we see similar things to this on at least a weekly basis with work but I guess it’s gotten worse for me. I mean the man was due to go home in 3 weeks. To a pregnant wife.” Steve whispered fiercely as the tears began to spill. “And I know that it was my fault.” 

“Steve, it wasn’t your fault.” Danny said. 

“Danny, it was!” He looked up at Danny before looking away again. “It was.” 

“The way I see it Steve, it wasn’t anyone’s fault but the people that planted the IED. You were doing your job. All of you were. . .it could have been anyone. . .it could have been you.” Danny spoke in a fierceness that Steve had not often heard from him. 

“What if it was you? What if you hadn’t had your eye injury and it was you, instead of Mike? Would you have wanted him to blame himself? Would you blame it on someone part of your unit?” Danny inquired. 

Steve would have traded places with Mike and he would never had blamed Mike for his death, or anyone else. Not Richard, Bill, Victor, Patrick or David. 

“No.” Steve answered quickly. 

“Then, you should not blame this on yourself. Steve, I haven’t known about your past for long. At least not too many details, but I can definitely say that you need to stop blaming yourself for this. It can consume you. Make you feel insignificant in the world. Feel like your life is. . .of less worth than those of others.”

 Steve’s eyes still spilled. Danny should just go now, hopefully he could get out before he drowned in all of Steve’s sorrows. 

“Steve, babe.” Danny lifted his empty hand to Steve’s cheek. 

Steve looked at him as he continued on. “You are significant. The countless people and families you’ve helped. The numerous lives you have saved. It is hard. Believe me, I know.” He paused, wiping a tear with his thumb. “Don’t blame yourself. Don’t second guess your existence. Don’t feel like it should have been you.” 

Steve sniffed and gave him a desperate look, tears still there. Steve could feel the guilt and fear dissipate. Steve truly loved how Danny made him feel. Almost like he was young again, like a teenager, awkward, gangly, and self conscious. Steve looked down at their hands still grasped together. 

“For the third or fourth time in the past 36 hours.” He said with a little chuckle, wiping his other cheek. “This must be so great to see.” His words were drenched in sarcasm. 

Danny grinned. “It’s nice to see some sensitivity, even in the bravest people. Especially you.” Danny paused glancing down before he looked back up at Steve shrugging. “It’s human.” 

Steve looked from their hands back to Danny. He felt Danny stroke his thumb along his index finger.

“Come here.” Danny said breaking their hands and holding out his arms. Danny pulled Steve into a heart warming hug. 

“Ow.” Steve winced as pressure fell on his wounded arm. 

Danny began to pull away. “Oh, sorry!” 

Steve grasped him to stop and pulled him again.

“It’s okay.” He smiled. 

They stayed embraced in each other’s arms for bit. Then, they broke away. 

“Thanks again, Danny.”

“Anytime. Honestly.” 

“And Danny.” Steve stopped for a second. “I haven’t really. . . told anyone about my, um. . . experiences. You’re the first.”

Danny looked at him. “I figured.” He said simply. “And I understand. It’s safe with me.”

Danny got up and took their dishes to the sink. He washed them as Steve pulled himself more onto the bed. Danny grabbed the ice pack he made last night from the freezer and headed towards Steve. Steve sat back against the wall and Danny handed him the ice bag. He brought it to his cheek. He felt a lot better. Maybe he would be okay to go home today. 

“So, are we okay to head out today?” Steve asked Danny.

“Tom has a radio. He was trying to find a signal earlier. As soon as he finds a frequency, he was going to get in touch with people.” 

“No phone? Does he need help?” 

“They’re working on getting their phones fixed. I’ll check on him in a bit.” Danny smiled. 

Steve smiled weakly as he felt a tiredness upon him. 

“You look tired. How about you take a nap?” 

Steve shook his head. “I’ve slept plenty. I need something to do.” 

Danny reached to Steve’s chin and moved Steve’s hand that held the ice. Steve closed his eyes at the touch and could feel himself melt into it. Danny looked at his cheek. Steve’s eyes slowly opened to lock to Danny’s. Danny seemed to shake himself from staring. 

“Your cheek looks a lot better than it did.”

“What are you thinking?”

Danny sighed and chuckled. “Ice.”

Steve smiled. “Okay, doc. Sounds good.” 

Danny shook his head smiling. “You should rest more. You’re healing and you need to keep your strength up.” 

Steve sighed in deeply. Danny was right. He needed to take it easy. Even now, the dull ache in his leg and arm only hurt slightly, but eating and talking with Danny drained his energy. 

“Danny?” Steve settled into the bed again. 

“Steve?” Danny replied with a smile. 

Steve could feel his heart pulse in his throat and he could hear it in his ears. He swallowed, trying to find words. “Um. . .I really liked it when you. . .” His voice trailed off and he looked away as he felt his cheeks burn. He ran his hand through his hair as he bit his lower lip. “I don’t know, never mind.” 

Danny only smiled. “When I held you the other night?” 

Steve looked up with a rosy hue in his cheeks and a small smile as he nodded. 

Danny shook his head but continued his smile. He climbed onto the bed and leaned against the wall as Steve snuggled himself down to lay his head on Danny’s stomach. Danny placed the ice pack on the ground next to the bed. Steve could feel Danny’s pant legs against his bare stomach and smiled as he saw Danny’s other hand. He reached out to grasp it. He watched their hands as their fingers interlace with each other. 

Danny made everything better. Steve was glad Danny was there to hold him. Clearly a ridiculous request, but Danny seemed to know what he needed. . .which was nice. Steve hoped one day he would be able to repay Danny for his kindness. Steve had taken a chance, and Danny was showing no signs of disgust, revulsion, or annoyance. Instead he returned the affection. 

A thought erupted in Steve’s mind. Maybe Danny was just playing nice because Steve was injured and in distraught with his flashbacks and nightmares. 

Steve watched as Danny’s thumb stroked his own in their grasped hands and the thought immediately danced away. Steve smiled. His eyes grew heavy and closed, falling asleep to the feeling of his chest fluttered in a fit as his feelings grew more for Danny.


	9. Chapter 9

A few hours later, Steve’s eyes slowly opened. He breathed in deeply, smiling as he felt his hand in Danny’s. He watched as Danny’s thick fingers moved to stroke his own. 

“You awake?” Steve whispered. 

“Yeah.”

Steve turned his face into Danny’s covered stomach and nuzzled his face against it, causing Danny’s abs to tense and the man arched his back off the wall he leaned against as he let out a laugh. 

“Sorry.” Steve smiled as he sat up and winced slightly as he crossed his legs. 

“It’s okay. How do you feel?” Danny asked as he brought his stretched out legs in to the same crossed legged form as Steve. 

Steve smiled as he looked out the window. He brought a hand to his neck and rubbed it as he took in the sun rays. 

“Pretty good.” Steve looked to Danny. Danny stared with a sweetness in his eyes that made Steve feel enlivened. As Steve looked into his eyes, he noticed the dark half moon shapes underneath them. “Did you sleep?” Steve asked. 

“Yeah. I, uh, kind of nodded off for a bit.” Danny answered. 

Steve smiled worriedly as he looked a Danny’s hands that tapped on the bed sheets lightly. He reminded Steve of a child. Danny looked like an innocent boy sitting before him, tapping his fingers, cross legged, looking at him with raised eyebrows. Danny looked over at a clock in the kitchen. 

“Oh, shoot. I need to go check in with Tom on the radio call. I’ll be back in a sec. Stay here.” Danny rose from the bed and slipped out of the cabin. 

Steve stared out the window and was lost in his thoughts. He needed to tell Danny how he truly felt. Before help arrived and before they got back to Honolulu. Steve could feel his heart race at the thought of finally telling Danny how he truly felt about him. He was scared beyond belief. Why was it so hard? To just admit it? These feelings of uncertainty and doubt could be done with if he would just admit to Danny his feelings. 

 _Geesh, it truly is like middle school all over again._  

Steve shook out of his thoughts as he heard Danny come back into the cabin. “How’s it going?” 

“He was able to make contact. Chin and Kono are flying in with a medic.” 

Steve sighed with relief. Danny made his way to kneel with his legs tucked underneath him on the bed in front of Steve, who still sat crossed legged on the bed. 

“When will they be here?” 

“Maybe 30 minutes at most?” Danny smiled. “You’re getting out of here.” 

Steve smiled. “You are, too. Or are you staying with Tom and La Nora?” 

Danny chuckled. “I have had plenty of Tom and La Nora for now. I’m ready to see Grace.” Steve smiled. 

Silence settled between them as Danny started to tap on the bed again. Steve could feel those emotions eating at him again. 

He needed to tell Danny. 

Breathing in, Steve took Danny’s hands in his own. 

“Danny, I need to tell you something.” Danny held his hands back lightly as Steve grasped them firmly. Danny rose his eyebrows at the intimate touch but smoothed his face to a soft expression as he looked at Steve to listen. 

“I am really sorry about the other night. In the shower. I have to say now that I, um- I wasn’t delusional or seeing hallucinations. Danny, I-I care for you. I am afraid to admit it because I don’t want to lose your friendship if you don’t feel the same way but. . .” He paused closing his eyes and sighing out. “It needs to get out and it needs to be said.” He slowly opened his eyes to look up at Danny’s blue orbs that still had that softness and understanding in them. They gazed at each other for a long while before Danny spoke. 

“Steve.” Steve bit his lower lip at the tone in Danny’s voice and looked down at their hands as he felt his heart beat rapidly in his chest. 

“Steve, I think you are confusing your feelings for me. I think you’re experiencing something that’s called erotic transference. . .when you think you have feelings for someone because of what you have been through. . .with them. Some people refer to it as ‘the hero effect’. Since I rescued you and helped you out, you are feeling this way. You don’t have to explain it or feel embarrassed about it because it’s a completely natural occurrence-”

Something inside Steve snapped as he felt his emotions bubble to the surface. “So are these feelings and emotions I feel when I am around you!” His voice rose and Steve saw the slightly shocked look on Danny’s face as he stared into Steve’s fiery eyes. Steve had forced himself to his knees and grasped Danny’s arms, pain shooting up his thigh from the pressure. He ignored it but winced, feeling the throbbing pains run up his leg. 

“They are a natural occurrence as well, Danny! It is not. . .transference! It is not some. . .effect I’m feeling Danny! These feelings I have are real. . .They were there long before this incident and. . .as terrifying and confusing as they are to me. . .” Steve paused, taking in a breath. He continued to look into Danny’s eyes. “They are only for you.” Steve felt his heart beat in his throat. Why was this so hard for him? To just admit something he wanted so desperately to admit? 

“Danny, I-” He paused, trying to form the words he needed to say. . .but he just couldn’t. 

Instead, he dropped his grasp from Danny’s arms and cupped his hands to Danny’s jawline and neck, pulling him in, meeting his lips in a desperate fashion. He felt Danny tense and freeze for a moment before Danny relax into his kiss. Danny moved his warm, gentle hands onto his bare back. Steve could feel his emotions grow as he kept his lips to Danny’s, his lips meeting tenderly and softly to Danny’s as Danny reciprocated the actions. 

Steve didn’t want this to stop. He didn’t want to stop feeling Danny’s velvet lips, ever. He didn’t want these feelings he felt to stop. Whenever Danny walked into a room or when Danny let out a laugh or when he would meet Steve’s gaze across the misty lawns in the morning in front of HQ. 

Steve _never_ wanted it to stop. 

Danny was the first to break, keeping close to his face as Steve opened his eyes to Danny just barely opening his own. Steve drew in a breath as Danny stared into his eyes as the sun still shone brightly on their faces through the window, making Steve wonder if this was really happening. 

Everything just seemed so perfect. 

However, the perfect moment was ended as movement outside the window caused Steve to tear his gaze from Danny and stiffen into a frozen stance. Steve watched 4 armed men dressed in black approach the cabins from the green shrubbery. His stomach lurched in terror as he recognized a few from that day he was left pinned and drugged on the forest floor. 

Oshiro’s men had found them. 

“Danny.” Steve whispered. 

“I see them.” Danny answered equally as quiet as he slowly backed from the window off the bed to stand on the cabin floor. Steve took his shirt that was wadded in a corner of the bed, one that he had grabbed from the clothes line earlier that morning, and pulled it on. 

Danny quietly made it to the built in cupboard that was close to the bed and opened it. Steve watched him pull out a Vltor VIS-1. Danny handed it carefully to Steve, who took it and checked its chamber and magazine for ammo, which it had.  

Danny grabbed his Heckler & Koch P30 that was in its holster.

Steve limped to the kitchen and pulled a medium size paring knife out of the knife block. Steve grabbed his boots and quickly laced them up and placed the paring knife in his left, wrapped in a towel he pulled off the oven handle so it wouldn’t cut him. 

Danny had also pulled out another gun, which looked like a Glock. Danny checked it and turned to him as Steve limped to the front door. Danny made his way to the door. They both crouched and waited. Danny was careful to peek out of the window that was next to the front door. 

“How many?” Steve whispered. 

“I only see 4. There may be more, though. Looks like they’re talking to Tom. I don’t see LaNora in the door way though. She might be in the basement. ” 

“That’s good. At least she’s not at the door. I think there were at least 9 men when I was with Oshiro. There has to be more out there. We need to act fast if they are talking to Tom.” 

“Okay, ideas?” 

Steve bit his lower lip in thought. 

“If he is truly looking for you and wants only you, alive, you could walk out on the porch and I could sneak around back and ambush them from the side. Tom had a gun the other day, right? Does he have one now?”

Danny glanced out. “Yeah, he’s holding it.” 

“Okay, we need to get him out of the way before gun fire starts going down.” 

“He’s a retired cop, babe. He told me about a few gun-point cases he worked. He knows his way through situations like these.” 

“Okay. Maybe he can help us out then.” 

Danny nodded. “Yeah. How are you going to get out? No back door.” 

Steve nodded to the bay window. “The sides open.” 

“Steve, come on, be realistic! That’s at least a 10 foot drop.” 

“What other choice do we have Danny? This is the best I can come up with. I have jumped down higher heights.” 

“Yeah, but you weren’t healing from a stab wound to the left thigh.” 

“Danny, we need to do this. Or Tom and La Nora will get in further trouble. And you will be in trouble, too.” 

Steve knew Danny wanted to fight back, but instead he sighed and looked away. “Okay. On your go.” 

Steve reached out a hand to Danny’s shoulder as he gained Danny’s eye contact. Steve smiled back as Danny smiled at him, placing his own hand over Steve’s. 

Steve moved discreetly to the bay window and opened one of the windows. Steve popped the screen out and looked down. Yep, Danny was right. It was roughly 10 feet down. 

He stood in the pane and took in a breath before he jumped down. He bent his knees as he hit the ground. 

 _Damn_. That wasn’t good for his thigh. Pain shot through him and he suppressed any noise he would’ve made if he and Danny weren’t in danger.

Steve stood up and made his way cautiously behind cabin 2 and 3. He peeked behind the wooded building to try to get Danny’s attention. 

He saw the blond hair in the window and blue eyes looking to him. 

Steve quickly raised 3 fingers and nodded. 

_On three._

He saw Danny nod. 

Steve held up one finger

_One._

Two fingers. 

_Two._

Three fingers. 

_Three._

Steve watched as Danny emerge from the building as the 2 of the 4 men turned to point their guns at Danny. 

“Hey. Drop your weapons!” 

“Who the hell are you?!” 

Steve turned his attention to the scene when he heard those words. _Surely, if they were working for Oshiro and Oshiro wanted Danny, they would know what Danny looked like and who he was._ Steve watched as 2 of the men moved to the cabin Danny stood in front of. 

“Doesn’t matter who I am! Drop your weapons!” Steve heard Danny shout. 

This was bad. _If they don’t know who Danny is, it’s possible Oshiro could’ve never been after Danny. If that is the case, Danny is in extreme danger right now._

“Where’s McGarrett?!” 

Was it him? Had it been him the whole time? Had Oshiro only wanted Steve? Steve’s stomach tightened as he watched the men move closer to Danny. 

_Just a little more._

“Who the hell are you talking about?!” 

“You know damn well who we’re talking about! We know he’s here!” 

“You wanna check the cabin?! Go right ahead, you schmuck!” 

“Put your weapon down, blondie, or we’ll shoot!” 

“Not before you put yours down.” 

Danny wasn’t gonna last long with this yelling banter back and forth. Steve saw Tom at the front door with his gun still in his hands. Tom glanced to him. Steve brought a finger to his lips. Tom looked back to the situation in front of his cabin. 

“If we don’t get McGarrett, you and the old man will die!” One of the men shouted. 

“Do you see McGarrett? Because I don’t.” 

Just then the men moved forward a little further and Steve drew the knife from his boot. He turned to the 2 men in front of Tom’s cabin, with their guns aimed at Tom. Steve jumped on the one closest to him and jabbed the knife in the man’s throat. The other quickly turned and shot his gun just as Tom placed the butt of his rifle to his shoulder and fired, which made contact with the man. However, the bullet that made it’s way out of the henchman’s gun connected with Steve’s abdomen just as he had turned to try to dodge it.  

Steve yelled out in pain and slumped to the ground, clutching his stomach, pain searing across his gut. 

As this went on, Danny fired to shoot a man in the chest that was closer to him and the other goon that had been pointing his gun at Danny turned to go after Steve. 

As the last man directed his gun to Steve, Steve rose his eyes to watch a glorious moment of Danny racing down the steps of the porch to their cabin and racing towards the man, leaping to land on him. Steve heard something crack as Danny wrapped his arms around the man’s neck and twisted, bringing him to the ground. Steve clutched onto his side as he watched the man fall to the ground, motionless. Danny got up and cleared the men of their weapons as Tom rushed to Steve. 

“Steve, you okay?” 

Steve grimaced. “I’ll be okay.” 

Danny ran to Steve. 

“Steve, are you okay?” Steve gritted his teeth as he kept his hand on the spot. “Damn it, Steve.” He said fiercely under his breath as he touched Steve’s cheek lightly and then his shoulder.

“I’m fine. It only grazed me. Help me up.” He gasped out. Danny looked like he was unsure but slowly lifted him. Steve grimaced in pain and held back another shriek of pain. 

“Damn.” He cursed out. 

“Come on, it’s not safe out here. Tom, may we-” Danny gestured to his cabin.

“Yes, of course. Come on.” 

Danny put an arm around Steve and put Steve’s arm around his neck as he took a look around to ensure their temporary safety. 

“Hey, Tom.” 

Tom turned to look at Steve as Steve hobbled up the steps to Tom’s cabin.

“Nice shot.” Steve said with a weak smile. 

Tom smiled back at him. “Thanks man, nice stab.” 

They trudged into Tom’s cabin and Tom ushered them to the kitchen, where Danny set Steve down in a chair, who clutched his side and sucked in a breath at the stabbing, burning pain in his side. 

“Tom, would you be able to spare some towels?” 

“Yeah, of course.” 

Tom left to find the towels and Danny turned to Steve. 

“Let me see it, come on.” Danny said soothingly to him, putting his hands on Steve’s shirt to pull it up, his hands grazing his skin as Steve breathed heavily. 

Why the hell did Steve feel so. . .wired? So turned on right now? Was it because of the insanity he just witnessed with Danny breaking a guy’s neck that was about to kill him? Like some kind of bad-ass ninja? Was it because of the idea of what it would be like if Danny lifted his shirt off him in a different situation? _What the hell?_ He was bleeding out and this was what he was thinking? 

Danny’s fingers brushed his abdomen as he continued to lift Steve’s shirt up and Steve pulled his hand away. Steve let out a cry as he let the pressure away. 

“Damn, Steve. No break ever for you, huh, babe?” He said, obviously trying to hide his worry. 

Steve was breathing through his nose to endure the pain as Tom walked back in and handed Danny towels. 

“Do you need anything else?” 

Danny nodded. “Yes, I need my bag. It’s in our cabin. If you would be so kind?” 

“Of course, I’ll be back in a second.” 

Tom left and Danny turned his focus back to Steve. “You just let a civilian go out in an insecure area, Danny.” 

“Babe, remember, he’s a retired cop. He can handle himself.” 

Danny quickly folded it the towel. Then he applied pressure to the gun wound. And that brought on the pain. 

Steve let out a cry and writhed at the stabbing pang in his side. “DAMN IT, DANNY!” He shouted. 

Danny shook his head, ignoring the cry. “It’s more than a graze wound, Steve.” 

“I know! I know!” Steve breathed out. “I didn’t want Tom to panic. We need to help him and La Nora out of here. We can’t let them stay here with Oshiro’s men still out there.” 

“I know. I know. We will set some escorts up to take them into the city until the area is clear, okay?” 

Steve nodded. “I hope the guys get here soon.” Steve grimaced out. 

Danny nodded. “Yeah, I hope so, too.” 

Just as he said the words, Steve and Danny heard the hum of a helicopter. The hum grew louder as it approached. 

Danny and Steve sat tight as the helicopter circled outside. The wind picked up as they drew in closer. Through the window, Steve and Danny saw 4 men lower themselves from the helicopter and the approached Tom, who had just left the cabin they stayed in. 2 of them continued with Tom to Tom’s cabin, the one they were in. The other 2 stood outside, guns in hand looking around for more of Oshiro’s men that might be lurking about. 

“Danny? Steve?”

“Yeah.” Danny answered, keeping his focus on Steve’s midsection injury.

“I think your ride is here.” Tom said with a smile appearing into the kitchen. 

The 2 men approached Steve and Danny.

“I’m Eric and this is Matt. Can I take a look at your wound?” Eric asked. Danny moved his body off towards Steve’s side and Eric leaned down in front of Steve to look at the gun shot wound.

“Eric, listen. I’m okay. We need to get out of here. It’s not that bad. Let’s go.” Steve said with urgency in his voice. 

“Steve, babe, let the man help you out.” Danny said to him still applying pressure. 

Steve sighed. Danny’s hand left his wound as Eric took hold and to look over the wound. 

“Okay, how about we get into the bird so we can get going.” 

Danny and Eric helped Steve up. A slight sadness fell over Steve as Danny let go of his arm and let Matt take his place. 

Eric attached harnesses to both of them quickly. Steve was pulled up with Eric, who kept pressure on his wound and Danny was pulled up last. Matt stayed with the other 2 men. Chin was in the back helping them up inside. He pulled Steve in, patting him on the shoulder and pulled Eric in. Then he pulled Danny in. Steve slumped against the back of the pilot seat, keeping his hand on his wound. Danny sat across from him and Eric made his way to help Steve. The helicopter rose from the tops of the trees and took off. 

“How’s it going, boss?” Kono asked from the front seat.

“Been better.” He called to her over the roar of the helicopter. 

Eric lifted Steve’s shirt and got to work, keeping pressure on the wound. Steve winced.

“Ugh, damn it, Eric!” Steve moved away from his touch. 

“Steve, calm down.” Danny inched forward to him and placed a gentle hand on his leg. “Let him help you. It’s okay. Just relax.”

Steve calmed at Danny’s touch and let Eric apply pressure and try to check some of Steve’s vitals. 

“Danny, we’ve been looking for you for close to 48 hours. What the hell were you thinking, running off on your own like that?” Chin yelled to him. 

“I was thinking that 5 0 works better with our boss with us!”

Kono smiled at him. “Even if that boss is a stubborn bastard sometimes?”

The team members shared a chuckle, including Steve, who clutched his side over Eric’s hand as he laughed weakly. 

Steve felt that tired feeling again as the adrenaline left him. It was amazing to feel Danny’s hand on his leg, stroking it with his thumb. He felt safe as Danny looked at him, winked and smiled. He smiled back as he felt fatigue creeping up on him, his adrenaline wearing off. He had to wait. He needed to get to the hospital first. He needed to ensure everyone’s safety.

“Those 3 men will stay with Tom and La Nora till the rangers get there.” He heard Chin tell Danny. He continued to hear conversations between Danny, Chin and Kono, but he couldn’t make out the words as he closed his eyes. 

It was no use. Steve couldn’t fight the exhaustion and he was thrown into a deep unconsciousness.


	10. Chapter 10

It was several hours later when Steve opened his eyes. Dim lighting greeted his eyes as he panicked for a split second, not realizing where he was. 

But then it came flooding back to him. _The swords. . .the guns. . .the cabin. . .Danny. . ._

He felt something in his hand. It was warm, soft but calloused. It felt like a hand as he brushed his fingers along it. It felt familiar. Steve gave a small smile when he realized whose it was.

“Steve?” 

Steve turned at the voice and saw Danny, who was gazing at him, relief in his eyes. 

“Steve, babe, you’re finally up.” Danny said with a weak smile and relief in his voice. Danny squeezed his hand lightly. “How do you feel?” 

“Groggy. Tired.” 

“That’s expected with the drugs they gave you.” 

Steve frowned. 

“They took you to surgery as soon as we came through the doors. The bullet didn’t go through. They had to dig it out.” 

Steve gripped Danny’s hand as he felt fear flood through him. He brought his head off the pillow, noticing pain clench his body at his sudden movements. He winced slightly, but didn’t ignore the terror that blazed through his mind. 

“What did they give me? Wait! Where’s Oshiro? They haven’t found him yet, have they? This whole hospital is in danger because of me. It needs to be evacuated. Call SWAT-”

Danny placed his other hand over Steve’s hand. Steve could feel his fears ease as Danny’s hands encased his own. 

“Babe, relax. .  .Just relax, okay? We think Oshiro is still in the woods and they are looking for him. We have a squad spread out in the hospital in case Oshiro tries anything. And as for the drugs, it was just standard drugs they use for surgery, okay? So, relax. We need you to get better.” 

Steve eased his head back to the pillow, grimacing slightly. 

“Sore?” 

“As hell.” Steve shifted in his bed as Danny chuckled. A silence fell between them but was soon broken by Danny. 

“Steve, I have something to say.” Steve tilted his head so he faced Danny. Danny started again. “Steve, when you got shot, I-” Danny looked away. He was hesitating. Steve could tell even through his grogginess. 

“I don’t know.” Danny chuckled nervously. “I guess you could say. . .It was like my heart stopped.” He shrugged. Steve smiled as he saw the familiar pink hue rise in Danny’s cheeks. “And. . .I. . .I don’t know. I guess to finish our conversation that was interrupted earlier, I-” He paused to look at Steve. “I feel the same way.” Danny’s soft gaze made Steve smile again. Danny smiled back at him and squeezed his hand. Steve knew Danny wanted to say more but just as he was about to, a technician walked in. 

“So, our guy is finally up.” The young technician said cheerily. He flipped open a chart on his clip board and walked to the machine Steve was hooked up to. He wrote down some notes on his rates and turned to Steve. 

“How are you feeling, Steve?” 

Steve kept his gaze on Danny even as the technician had walked in and spoke to him, but finally he looked to the technician. 

“Pretty good.” 

“Glad to hear. How is the pain?” 

“Not too bad. Only present when I move or laugh.” Steve smiled.

The tech smiled at back at him. “That’s expected for a couple of days, as is soreness. Doctor Lowry wants to keep you here 3 nights for observation as well as to check those wounds. And then again in a week after your last day here. She wants to make sure the surgery wound and the wounds to your arm and thigh are healing alright. ”

“Okay.” Steve said nodding and looking at Danny and back to the technician.

“Also, um, visiting hours are almost over. So. . .” 

Danny shook his head. “No, sorry, I, uh, I’m staying.” 

“Danny-” Steve started. 

“No, Steve.” Danny said to him and turned to the technician. “I’m sorry, but I’m staying with him.” 

The technician nodded. “Alright, I will talk to some people and see what we can do.” 

“Thank you.” 

The tech left, leaving Danny and Steve alone again. 

“Danny, you need your rest. You can’t stay here all night with me. You’ve done enough and you look exhausted. How long has it been now, 50 hours without adequate sleep?” 

Danny smiled. “Better reason for me to stay, right? So, I can get rest and watch you. I don’t think I could make it home, being this exhausted.”

“Call a cab.” 

“You don’t want me here?” 

“No, I do, it’s just-” Steve saw Danny smile. “I know you’re tired and staying here and sleeping away from home another night probably won’t help you when you wake in the morning.” 

Danny simply kept his smile aimed at Steve. “I’m staying, babe. Whether you like it or not.”  

Steve smiled at his words. He was glad Danny was staying. He felt at ease around Danny. Danny made things better, easier to deal with. Steve scooted in his bed. “Come here. If you’re staying, it’s probably best you do get some kind of sleep.” 

Danny smiled as he sat next to Steve. “Even if it’s on a hospital bed, with a patient already in it?” 

Steve smiled slyly. “Yes, especially if it’s this patient.” He gestured toward himself. 

Danny shook his head laughing as he put his arm around Steve, allowing Steve to feel that extra sense of security and safety. Steve snuggled in close to him and smiled as he set his forehead to Danny’s chest, faintly smelling Danny’s fresh scent as he closed his eyes. If this was how he felt being around Danny, he knew in his heart he wanted to feel this way, always.


	11. Chapter 11

Doctor Lowry had walked in the next morning and had talked to Steve after Danny had left to see Grace and change his attire. Doctor Lowry had explained what happened during surgery, what type of medications he was given, and what his prognosis was. She also had proceeded to tell Steve that if Danny hadn’t acted in the way he did, Steve would’ve succumbed to his injuries and bled out.

Danny was an extraordinary person. Not just for saving Steve, and for everything he had accomplished in the past 72 hours. . .but for other reasons as well.   

Steve wanted to talk to Danny privately, to sit with him, laugh with him, hold his hand, kiss him, but a steady stream of visitors always kept him occupied. Steve wasn’t complaining, mainly because he got to see Danny each day, but he desperately wanted to be alone with Danny. 

The hospital had only granted Danny to say the first night. The following nights, Steve didn’t get much sleep. He tossed and turned in his hospital bed as the nightmares came back to terrorize him. Steve woke several times, sweating with the machine monitoring his pulse and respiratory rate recording high rates, sometimes even going off. They were nothing like the nightmares he had at home or in the cabin where he would have to scream himself awake. In fact, they had softened just enough for him to only make little noises and usher the on duty technicians in to wake him up when he was fidgeting in his bed. 

As cliche as it was, Danny seemed to be the only person who could soothe Steve’s worries about his nightmares. Steve made a point in not telling Danny anything of his nightmares in the hospital, but he always seemed to know. He always knew exactly what to say to make Steve feel better. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a few weeks later, and Steve’s wounds were mostly healed. Scars were left to remind Steve of the nightmarish hell he had gone through. Yet, he was surprisingly okay with it, because they reminded him of what Danny had done for him and their mutual confessions. Steve still had slight dull pains where his wounds were, but they were better than they had been. Straining himself at work didn’t help the healing process that much either.

Steve had returned to work after a week and a half of being out of the hospital. During his first few days back, the team tried to get him to relax and take it easy. It was difficult, but he finally gave into their pleas to stay at HQ for the first day back. Steve was back with the team on the second day and went on few drug busts and a few security details that had happened that day and later in the week. Steve knew it worried his team to see him clutch his side or his thigh as his muscles spasmed in pain when he crouched down or turned too quickly. 

As work picked up, Steve hadn’t had a chance to sit and talk with Danny about things. Things that were said between them, things that had happened to them, and things that could happen with them. 

A strange awkwardness hung between them for a while. Steve didn’t know why it was awkward, but he knew they needed to talk about it. The awkwardness started when Steve had arrived at HQ on the first day back. Steve often found himself falling into trances around Danny, staring off into space or even just staring at him before quickly looking away in embarrassment. 

Or when Steve had brushed his ass a couple of times. Danny never said anything but Steve knew that Danny saw that color rise in his cheeks as they continued walking briskly. 

Just the other day, Steve had walked into the Men’s locker room after hours. He was planning on showering and meeting Chin and a few of their mutual buddies for drinks after a day of drug busting in the harbor, and he didn’t want to go smelling like fish. He had taken his shirt off as he entered into the main area where the showers were. The main area was a large room with two long rows on both side walls. The showers were half stalls without doors, just 2 half dividers to separate each shower. 

Steam was everywhere. As Steve slowed his walking pace, he could hear one of the showers going. He thought he had been the last person left in the building. So, of course he was curious as to who was there. He took a step toward the sound of the running water and the steam cleared slightly just as he was about to call out. 

And there he was. 

Hair darkened and wet, plastered to his head. His body was bare, his tanned, slight curves dripping with the running water from the shower head. He pushed the water from his closed eyes as the water pelted down on his head and face.

Danny had turned at the noise of Steve walking and saw Steve standing there staring at him, gawking. He ran a hand through his wet hair as water ran down his face and off his lips and he stood there looking back at Steve. 

“Steve.” Danny finally said. 

“Danny.” Steve managed to choke out. He tried to keep his voice even, but it wasn’t working. He could feel his arousal deep within him, awakening like a bear from hibernation. 

Danny seemed calm, more so than Steve. “Sorry, I thought I was the last one here.” 

Steve continued staring, breathing through slightly parted lips. He could feel his pulse race. 

Danny kept his gaze on Steve. “Um, Grace got good grades on her last report card, so I thought I would take her out right after work today. Somewhere nice, you know? Didn’t want to go smelling like fish.” He let out a little chuckle. 

Steve barely heard him. Danny looked like a god as the light from the setting sun shown through the high, frosted glass windows onto Danny’s chiseled features, water dripping down his sculpted chest, steam swirling around him, water droplets clung to his face. 

Danny glanced at his bare chest. “Were you planning on showering?”

Steve didn’t answer him. He was still trapped in that gawking vortex. He saw Danny’s eyes flick down his body and back to his face.

“Do you want to join me?” He asked smiling. 

Steve’s stomach dropped as his eyebrows rose. “What?” He finally said.

Danny chuckled. “I can leave now if you need me to.”

“No.” He managed to breathe out in a huff. “It’s fine. Take your time.”

“Actually.” He started as he turned off the faucet. “I think I’m done.” He pulled his white towel off a hook that hung on the tiled dividers and wrapped it around his waist as he stood in the shower. He stepped out of the stall and walked to him, his hips swaying back and forth in their usual way. He stopped in front of Steve. Steve followed his gaze to his arm. 

“Looks like it has healed pretty well.” Danny said quietly. 

Steve looked up to Danny and saw him staring at his abdomen. Steve drew in a breath as Danny reached out and touched the scar, his fingers brushing softly along it. “This one, too.” Danny’s hand dropped and he looked up to smile at Steve. “See you later.”

Steve stood frozen to where he was, feeling a tingle where Danny’s hand had just been. He proceeded to take his own shower, flustered over the events that occurred. 

~~~~~~~~~~

A couple days later, with not a lot of contact with Danny, mostly due to case work and files that kept them separated, Steve had arrived at work early in the morning. He was walking and sifting through a file and saw that Danny was there, hunched over the tech table. 

 _‘Crap’_ He thought as he paused his walking. Danny was dressed in his typical wear, dress pants with some kind of button up shirt, always tucked in. Today’s shirt was a lovely light blue that complimented his eyes, his hair, and his skin tone. Steve stared at Danny’s ass that stuck out so perfectly as he stood over the table, typing and dragging documents and files around the screen. Steve could only think about the other day, with Danny’s barreled chest puffed out, arms and abs flexing as his defined hips led down to his. . .um. . .

As Steve thought about. . .him. . .he could feel his cheeks burn. He took in a breath as that familiar arousal flickered through his body like it had the other day. The sensation at his lower abdomen heightened at the thoughts that ran through his mind. Gooseflesh appeared down his arms and he felt it creep up his back. He suppressed a shiver as it tried to run through his body.

“Hey, Steve.” Danny said brightly, quickly glancing up from tech table where he stood and then returning his gaze back to the table. 

Steve shook himself from the thoughts and continued to walk. ‘ _Totally uncalled for. Stop it, Steve.’_ He thought before he could return a forced cheerful greeting.

“Hey, Danny.” He said burying his nose back in the case file walking past.

“I think I might know why that pinkish hue is creeping into those cheeks of yours,” He said, eyes still on the screen. 

Steve stopped, his back to Danny. His cheeks flushed more, making him feel more embarrassed as his cheeks deepened in color. 

“Um. . .I, um-” He didn’t know what to say. He could feel the embarrassment rise inside him as he faced his office door. All he wanted to do was crawl under a rock. 

“Steve, it’s okay. I should be saying sorry for the other day. So. . .I’m sorry. I should have checked to see if people were here and then let them know. . .I should’ve let you know.”

Steve turned, looking up from his case file and watched Danny as he spoke. He still had his eyes on the screen, going over maps, lists, and documents. Danny looked up. His eyes seemed to send jolts of electricity through him. 

“I…um.” Steve cleared his throat. “I should have been less. . .uh. . .gawky.”

Danny grinned. 

Steve smiled. “I’ll just be in my office, then.” He said turning.

“Steve.” Danny called after him. Steve turned to meet his gaze, the gaze that always seemed to electrify him with tranquility, youth and a slight tension. “I was flattered.” He said to him with a grin. 

That hue flushed through Steve’s cheeks again. He smiled and nodded to Danny again before going into his office to look through the case file. 

It was an hour and a half later when Kono came strolling in with 2 white paper bags and a coffee cup. Steve watched as she walked past Steve’s office, to Danny and handed him one of the bags. It looked like they were talking about something funny because Danny shared a laugh with Kono, tilting his head back, the light meeting his face as he smiled. 

As they continued to talk, Steve insides fluttered with a tinge of jealously toward Kono. But he told himself to stop. _What the hell?_ _It’s just a laugh, just a chat, not a date. Team talk._  

Danny and Kono did it all the time and now he was feeling the jealousy bug? Steve shook the thoughts out of his head and turned back to his work.

Kono came into his office after a few minutes. “Good morning, Boss.” She said in a singsong voice close the office door. 

“Hey.” Steve said a little too curtly. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Kono asked setting the bag on his desk in front of him. Knowing Kono, the bags contained malasadas. 

“Nothing, Kono. It’s just...work. I don’t get this case or understand anything about it, really. It doesn’t make sense, this eye witness account. It doesn’t add up with the other accounts and the evidence.”

“What does Danny say about it? He is a very intuitive person when it comes to these things. Funny, too. Might get a couple of chuckles out of you.” 

Steve raised his eyebrows and reached for the white bag. Kono was quick and snatched it from him. 

“What did you do?” Kono asked folding her arms, the treats still in her hand.

Steve leaned back in his chair. “Nothing.” He said gesturing with his hand.

“It must have been something Boss because you’re not talking to him. Now that I think about it, you two haven’t talked at all in the last couple days.”

“It’s nothing.”

“Steve, come on. It’s me.”

“Kono, I really don’t want to relive it. It’s too embarrassing.”

“Now, I have to know! It’s just me.” She grabbed a seat on the chair up against the wall. “It’s sealed away once you tell me.”

Steve sighed and put his face in his hand.

“It was closing time the other day, after the drug bust in the harbor. I was going to take a quick shower and go to meet with Chin and some other friends for drinks.” He dropped his hand and picked up a ball point pen, flipping it through his fingers, trying to hide his embarrassment. 

“Okay.” 

“So, I went into the locker room. I took off my shirt, but I heard the showers running. I thought I was the only one here but obviously not, so I was curious to see who was here.”

“Okay.”

That color rose in Steve’s cheeks again.

“It was him, Kono. Completely naked in the locker room where I was.”

“Oh, no. A naked MAN in the MEN’S locker room. What are we to do?” Steve glared at her sarcastic remark. “Okay, so what did you do?” Kono said with a teasing grin, chuckling a bit.

Steve shifted in his seat, putting the pen down from his face, and tapping it against his other hand. 

“I couldn’t do anything, Kono. It felt like I was trapped.”

“He’s that bad looking, huh?” Kono said still with a teasing grin and raised eyebrows.

“Shut up, Kono. He’s. . .” Steve trailed off. He knew the words to say, but refused to say them in front of Kono. 

“He’s. . .” Kono urged. 

Steve shrugged, a little anger finding it’s way out. “Gorgeous? Breath taking? Beautiful? I don’t know!” 

“Touchy touchy. Just chill, brah. So. . .you just stood there. . .and said nothing?”

“We exchanged words. He got out of the shower and went to dress.”

“Did you stare?”

Steve chewed his lower lip and continued to tap. 

“Boss?” Her tone was enough to make him answer.

“Maybe a little.” He stopped tapping.

“Oh, Steve, you know that can complicate things.”

“We talked today. I think it’s fixed.”

They sat in silence for a bit.

“So when are you going to ask him out?”

If looks could kill, Kono would be dead, mutilated and thrown in a ditch, by the look Steve gave her.

Kono laughed at the look. “Hey, I’m only asking. I think you should. I believe he’s keen on you as well.”

“He is. He told me.” His elbow rested on his desk and he brought his face to his hand. 

Kono had a look of gleeful surprise. “Thank God! He finally told you! Why are we talking about this, why is this even a thing? Go ask him out.” 

“Finally told me?” Steve forced his hand down and looked at her. “What’s that supposed to mean? And Kono, it’s not that simple.” 

“Steve, it really is. He likes you and you like him! And we still need to talk about what happened when Danny found you in the woods.” 

Steve smirked. “I told you what happened. And no, it’s not. So many things have happened between us I don’t even know what to say to him.” 

Kono grinned. “All you have to say is ‘do you wanna grab a bite?’. That’s all.” Steve looked at her and she smiled at him. “And I know there is more to the story than what you told us. Danny has even mentioned a few things that I am curious to know all about.” 

Steve felt a slight wave of terror rise in him as he thought about his nightmares. “What did he say?”

“Oh, something about a peck in the shower, catching some z’s with you on the bed, and another smooch in that bed.” 

“It’s not what you think. Did he say anything else?” 

“No, why?” 

Of course, Danny wouldn’t have said anything about the night terrors. He had said so himself. _What was I thinking?_ “No reason.” 

Kono sat forward in the chair looking at Steve. 

“You have a real chance with Danny, boss. Take it. If anyone deserves it, you do. And he does, too. You guys both deserve to be with someone that makes you happy. And lately, you guys seem nothing but happy around each other, even though I guess you’re not ‘officially together.’ It’s great to see.” Kono said. “It’s refreshing to see. The way you guys look at each other and the things you both have said to me. . .” Kono stopped. “Sorry, I’ve said to much, but. . .I honestly think that you both deserve this.” 

Steve gazed into her youthful eyes as she set down the bag in front of Steve, gave him a smile, got up and left his office. Steve felt his nerves run high. Even as they did, something new came alive in him. 

He would ask Danny out. They would finally talk about things that needed to be said. After work, tonight. He would.

After a day of paperwork and interviews, Steve had returned to his office and sat in his seat at his desk. A file was on his desk and he opened it to look through it. He rested his chin in the palm of his hand, fingers folded against lips. 

After a while, Chin and Kono popped in and said goodnight. So, Danny was the last one there with him. Unless he left already. There goes Steve’s plan if he did leave. They could’ve gone to dinner, Steve would have taken him back to Danny’s house, and kissed him gently and made a promise to call tomorrow. Or maybe if Steve got lucky after dinner, he could’ve taken Danny back to his house, taken him out back, have a beer or two, start kissing, maybe ending upstairs in his room. . .

Steve shook himself from those thoughts. He was just full of it earlier after talking to Kono, about asking Danny out. Steve knew he didn’t have the guts to do it. 

There was a knock on his office door and Danny popped his head in when Steve had said to come in.

“Hey, just checking in, seeing how you are.” He said with a smile.

Steve smiled through his folded fingers. “I’m fine, Danny. Thanks.”

“I’m glad. You should go home, get some rest while you can since we have tomorrow off. You look exhausted.”

“Oh, I will. I just saw this other case file and...” He paused for a second looking at the case file. _Take it._ Kono’s words resonated with him. He made his decision.

He closed the case file and stood up from his desk. 

“Do you have plans tonight?” He asked, sounding bolder than he felt, as he adjusted his bottoms at his waist. 

Danny looked slightly surprised, but his facial expression smoothed as he answered. “No. I was going to go home and maybe catch a couple shows before crashing. But no. No “plan” plans.”

Steve swallowed. “How about a drink?” He rushed out. _Yeah, drinks are reasonable, a good gesture. Good one, Steve._

“A drink?” Danny parroted back. “Yeah, sure.”

Steve smiled as relief spread through him. “Great. Let’s go.” He said, placing the case file in a drawer in his desk, and walking to the office door. He switched off the light and walked out with Danny.

They walked out of the building and toward the parking lot, Steve walked next to Danny while they talked about that day and the cases they had that week. The sun had faded away and the stars were shining bright with the moon peeking out behind the East horizon, above a mountain, and through some trees.

It felt like Steve’s heart skipped a beat as Danny found his hand and they continued to talk. He felt a little moisture in the palm of Danny’s hand. Steve slipped a grin as he thought of the idea of Danny being nervous. 

They walked hand in hand in the dark to Steve’s truck. Steve enjoyed the warm breezy night air on his face as he grasped Danny’s hand. It felt right. Whatever it was that they shared always had felt right. 

Steve smiled at the thought as he listened to Danny talk.

Yes, it always had.


	12. Chapter 12

Steve woke up the next morning with a headache. He was on a bed. An unfamiliar bed. It was Friday. Good thing he and the team were granted the day off work.  

He sat up abruptly, causing his head to throb and ache. His stomach dropped in horror as panic flushed out any other feeling. What happened? What did he do last night? 

He looked around the room he was in and the events of the night slowly started to come back. Danny had insisted that Steve stay at his place, which was closer to the bar than Steve’s house. They had gotten extremely drunk, or at least Steve did, and everything was a bit of a fog after that. 

He inhaled the scent of eggs, bacon and . . . cinnamon? He threw the thin sheet off his body and swung his legs off the bed onto the floor. He saw his boots next to the door and pulled them on before he walked to open the door and look out. He felt a little nauseated. Maybe it was from the hangover, or maybe perhaps it was from the terror that sat in the pit of his stomach.

Steve walked down the hallway and saw Danny was standing in his kitchen over the stove. Steve looked around the open concept room. 

“Hey, drinky. Sleep well?” Danny asked glancing up when he saw Steve’s figure.

“Yeah.” His head pounded with ache. He sat down on a bar stool. “How much did we drink last night?”

“I only had a couple ales. You, on the other hand, decided to go a little over board with the Scotch.” Danny’s back was to him.

“Really?”

“Yeah. I guess it’s been a while for you. I mean, drinking that much of something that strong.”

“I usually only stick to one or two beers at the most.” Steve put a hand on his head and massaged his temples, covering his eyes. 

Danny saw him do this and went to his fridge. He pulled out a pitcher of water and sliced a fresh lemon. He put the sliced lemon in a tall glass and poured the water into it. He set it down in front of Steve.

“Drink this, babe.”

Steve looked at the water, squinting his eyes from the light. “Danny?”

“Yes?” Danny answered, adding pepper to the eggs. 

Steve didn’t know how to express how he was feeling. Terrible? Yes, quite obviously from the hangover, but if Steve had been rude or inappropriate in anyway. . .

“We didn’t-um. . . If-I. . .” He started but couldn’t find his words.

Danny turned with the pan of eggs and placed it on the counter in front of the bar. “On with it then, spit it out.” Danny said to him with a teasing grin. 

Steve gave him a small grin. “If I did anything last night that offended you, or if we. . . um. . .”

Danny smiled. “Relax, babe.” 

Steve looked at his glass, feeling embarrassment rise within him. He started to feel heat creep along his neck up to his cheeks and to the tips of his ears. 

“When we got home, you were stumbling around pretty badly. So, I helped you to my bed and I conked out on the couch. The closest thing we got to. . .” He paused. “Doing anything. . .was me pulling your boots off.” 

Relief flooded through Steve.

“I thought you would have given me a bit more credit than that, Steve” Danny said grabbing two plates from a cupboard. “I thought I portrayed myself as having a bit more class than that.” He continued. 

“No, Danny. I’m sorry. It’s just-the last thing I want is to hurt or offend you in anyway.”

Danny chuckled as he spooned some eggs onto a plate, placed a pile of bacon next to them and turned to take cinnamon buns out of the oven. He placed one on the plate and set it down in front of Steve. He pulled a fork out of a nearby drawer and went to hand it to him.

“The lemon water is supposed to help with nausea and the breakfast is to help with the headache.” He said as Steve took the fork. “And Steve-” He held onto the fork. “I know you wouldn’t do anything intentionally to hurt me.”  

Steve smiled at his response as Danny released the fork. He watched Danny as he helped himself to a plate. His hair was in disarray from his sleep, poofed out in different directions. Even though there were dark circles underneath his eyes and he was dressed in last night’s clothes, which were wrinkled and ruffled, he still looked completely amazing to Steve. 

“Thank you, Danny. For everything.” Steve said as Danny chewed a mouthful of eggs. He smiled and winked at Steve. Steve felt a lot better. Knowing that he didn’t act out last night relieved him and Steve felt the nauseousness drift away and his headache seemed to lessen as well. 

They ate for a while in silence, Steve sitting at the bar and Danny standing in front of him. They began to exchange a few words about Danny’s cooking and recipes. 

Steve laughed at something they were talking about and looked down at his plate. A slight shock ran through him as he stared at his newly polished off plate. This must have been the first breakfast in a long while where he didn’t feel forced to eat something. He had just sat down and chatted with Danny while eating. He felt a sense of accomplishment and a surge of gratitude for Danny. 

“Everything okay?” 

Steve looked to Danny. “Yeah, I was just thinking about how, again, I find myself in a deeper debt to you. Is there anything I can do for you?” Steve asked, taking a last drink of his water. 

“Well, you _did_ promise me that you would help me today with fixing up Grace’s room. . .but since it was a drunken promise, I won’t hold you to it.” 

“Of course, I will help, Danny. Drunk or not, I keep my promises.” 

Danny smiled “Careful with those words, babe. They may be your last before you find yourself brutally murdered in an alley way after promising to help someone with their car.”

Steve chuckled at his dark humor. 

“You might want to find some gritty clothes. She wanted the room painted.” Danny added. 

“Oh, crap, we took a cab last night, didn’t we?” Steve asked as Danny took his plate and began to wash both plates in the sink. 

“Yeah, how about you give me a ride to the office after we get your truck from the bar. Then you can grab some gritty clothes and we can meet back here and start. Grace should be here by noon. She has a half day at school today.” 

“How can you think this early?” Steve asked clasping his forehead again. 

“Because I kept my drinking to a minimum.” Danny said with a grin.

“Right, right. Should we go?” 

“Yeah, let me change.”

Danny went into his room and changed. It gave Steve a chance to take a look around. He walked to the area with the couch, a love seat, a coffee table and a T.V. He took the blanket that had been tossed haphazardly on the couch, folded it nicely, and set it on the couch.

He looked around the home. The wall the T.V was on was covered with shelves and shelves of books. The books looked old and torn. There were a few books that looked new, but everything else looked second hand. He scanned across the shelves. The books were ranging in subjects from histories of police theories, forensic sciences, firearms, and psychology of the human mind. Steve was impressed. Danny was very well educated and quite clearly dedicated to his work. He wandered about and saw some pictures on display. They looked old. A couple of them were of his whole family, with his cousins, siblings, and his parents. There was one of Danny with, what looked like, lots of friends. Another with him in a graduation cap and gown with his parents. Then, Steve noticed that there were several framed pictures of Grace. Steve smiled as he looked at them. He knew Danny loved his little girl. Grace was an amazing kid and Steve felt like he had his own kind of love for her. Her resemblance to Danny was incredible.

“Enjoying the photos?” 

Steve jumped out of his skin when he heard Danny. He turned and looked at him, newly dressed with his hair slicked back to his normal style. 

“The hell, Danny! You scared me half to death.” 

Danny grinned and stuck out his socked foot. “Socks are best on wooden floors.”

Steve chuckled, shaking his head. 

“You must have been deep in thought to have not noticed or heard me.” 

He looked back at the photos. “Yeah, I was looking at these few of Grace. She’s an amazing girl, Danny.” 

“Oh, thank you. She is, isn’t she?” Danny said fondly looking at them next to Steve. 

“She has an amazing dad, too.” Steve added, continuing to look at them as he felt Danny’s eyes on him. 

“I don’t know about that, but. . .thanks.” Steve turned to see Danny’s soft smile. They gazed silently at each other for a few seconds before Steve broke the silence. “Danny, I, uh. . .I think it’s time we talked. About. . .everything that has happened between us.” 

Danny glanced away before returning his gaze to Steve. “Um, as much as I want to, Steve, can we wait a little longer? To talk I mean? I know it has been a long time and. . .we do need to talk, and we will. . .we will, but I only have Grace for today because Rachel wants her to spend time with Stan while he’s in town this weekend. Could we, I don’t know, grab something to eat or drink tonight and talk then?” 

Steve could feel his heart grow in size by the amount of adoration he was feeling for Danny at that moment. “Okay, sure. That sounds great.” 

Danny turned to the door, grabbing Steve’s keys off hooks by the door. Steve followed after him. Danny pulled on a pair of shoes and they walked out of his house to set out to the bar. 

After about an hour and a half, Steve had arrived back at Danny’s house in gritty clothes ready to help him and Grace with Grace’s room. 

Danny wanted the room painted before Grace got there because Grace was notorious for making messes with paint. Steve smiled as Danny told him of a time when Grace was younger and they had ended up covered in paint because she wanted to try painting a picture for him. 

“I still have the picture. It’s actually the one framed in the hall.” 

“I bet she loves that.” 

“She is actually at that stage where she wants it down. ‘It’s embarrassing’ she says. I told her I’d think about it, but truth is, I’d die before I’d take it down.” 

Steve chuckled and listened as Danny told more stories of him and Grace. 

He loaded his paint roller and brought it to the wall for its last stroke. However, upon returning it to the tray, it slipped out of his hands and landed on Danny’s arm, leaving a nice green mark. 

“Hey!” 

“Danny, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to!” Steve said quickly as he picked up the roller and turned to place it in an empty tray.

As Steve turned around, he was greeted with a fresh dot of paint as Danny tapped a painted finger to his nose. 

“There, we’re even.” Danny grinned. 

Steve smiled. “Oh, we’re gonna play this game?” He asked grabbing a paint brush from the can of paint, letting it drip on the plastic covered floor. 

Danny grinned, preparing his own for an attack. “Bring it on.” He said as Steve advanced toward him, delivering a splat of green paint to the front of the white t-shirt Danny wore. 

“You picked the wrong day to wear white!” Steve chuckled as Danny got him on his neck. 

They both chuckled as Danny turned to run and Steve grabbed him from behind and delivered another splash of paint to Danny’s neck and chin. 

“No fair, Steve, you can’t grab someone in a paint fight!” 

“I just did! Whatcha gonna do?” 

Danny laughed and delivered another dab to Steve’s arms and turned in Steve’s grasp to deliver another hit but stopped, caught in Steve’s gaze. Steve stopped his movements, smiling as Danny swallowed and smiled back at him.

“You just can’t seem get enough of me, can you?” Danny smirked quietly. 

Steve smiled at this. “No, I think that it’s nearly impossible.” Steve swallowed as he could feel the enchantment between them. All he wanted to do was lean in and kiss Danny, to even just be able to hold him there forever. 

But the spell was broken as they heard the doorbell ring. 

Danny looked down at his watch. “Oh, I called out for lunch. That must be them.” He broke from Steve, turning to go to the door. 

“What did you order?” Steve called after him. 

“Pizza.” 

Steve smiled as he watched Danny turn and quickly rush out of the room, covered in green paint. He picked up a cloth and began to wipe the wet paint off his skin as he walked out of Grace’s room. 

Danny walked into the kitchen and set the pizza down on the counter. 

“What kind did you get?” Steve asked throwing the cloth to Danny, who did the same as Steve had a few minutes ago and wiped off the green paint. 

“Cheese. Grace requested it.” 

Steve smiled. “No pepperoni or hawaiian for her?” 

“Hey, we’ve discussed the pineapple on pizza. That’s-no, just no.” 

Steve chuckled as he lean over the counter on the stool side. 

“I can’t believe how much paint I got on your face. Look, it’s in your hair!” Danny laughed leaning over to touch a portion of Steve’s hair where a blob of paint rested. 

“I got a lot on your neck. And look at your chin!” Danny scooted back to look at the reflective cabinets and laughed at his reflection. 

He grabbed the cloth and wetted it before washing away the paint. “I think Rachel would freak if she saw me like this.” 

“Ah, she needs to lighten up.” 

Danny laughed as he brought the cloth to his neck. 

“Now what?” 

“We have to wait for the room to dry, but I figure we can assemble things while we wait and then place them how Grace wants.” 

Steve grinned as Danny missed a spot of green paint on his cheek. 

“She’ll be like a princess, telling us where to put things.” Steve smiled as his fingers twitched, eyes fixated on the green dot. 

“Yeah, she can get pretty pushy. All her stuff is in the garage.” He leaned over the counter from the kitchen side. “I boxed everything up, so we’ll have to help her put all her stuff away.” 

“How many boxes?” Steve’s eyes were still on that green dot as Danny continued. 

“I think 3 or 4. They’re big boxes, though.” He paused. “What are you staring at?” 

“Green dot on your left cheek.” Steve smiled. 

Danny lifted the cloth, but completely missed it.

“Here.” Steve leaned closer over the counter to take the cloth and wipe the spot from his cheek. After wiping the paint away, the cloth dropped from his hand as his fingers lingered against Danny’s cheek for a moment, looking to Danny’s lips, and back to his eyes. 

“Danny, I-” Steve murmured. Danny continued his soul opening stare. “Danny, I’m sorry but all I can think of doing right now is kissing you.” Steve spoke quietly to him. 

Danny smiled as he leaned in and lifted a hand to Steve’s cheek. He leaned in and placed his lips gently against Steve’s lips. Steve’s heart soared as he took in the kiss. Danny broke from him and placed his forehead to Steve’s for a moment. Steve chuckled softly and Danny grinned as he placed another kiss to Steve’s lips. Soft and tender. Like always. Nothing there but an understanding between them. If they never had a chance to talk, Steve liked to think that the kisses and other affectionate actions they have shared spoke volumes. 

The doorbell rang again and Danny broke, still inches from his face, his eyes gently opening, looking at Steve. “That’ll be Grace.” Danny whispered. 

Steve smiled as he placed another quick kiss to Danny’s lips. “Go let her in.” Danny smiled and turned to quickly run through the kitchen and answer the door. 

Steve stood up from leaning on the counter and cleaned his green spots with the wet cloth. As he tried to make sure the green spots were off of him, he walked into the living area and leaned on the entry way arch, slightly out of sight, peeking out and listening to the events.

“Oh, monkey! It’s so good to see you.” Danny huffed out as he picked Grace up. 

“It’s good to see you, too, Danno!” 

Steve smiled, overhearing their exchange. 

“Danny, I expect her at home by 6:30. No later.” 

“Yes, Rachel. Will do.” 

Steve peeked out and watched as Rachel turned and left. Danny and Grace still hugged like there was no tomorrow. 

“Oh!” Grace squirmed in her father’s hold. “I brought cookies!” She held up a big tin. 

“You made cookies for me? What kind of cookies?” 

“Chocolate chip.” She smiled at him. 

“Oh, my favorite!” 

“Every cookie is your favorite, Dad.” 

Danny smiled. “No, my favorites are only the ones you make.” 

Grace smiled at him. 

“Are you hungry?” 

Grace nodded. 

“I have pizza for you, how does that sound?” 

“Good! I’m so hungry.” 

“Good to hear. You can have the whole thing if you want. No, just kidding, you can’t because I want some. And, hey, guess who’s here to see you?” 

“Santa?!” Grace smiled, giggling. 

“You think it’s December already? Well, it’s not, you baboon, it’s only April. Guess again. He’s better than Santa.” 

“I don’t know, Danno! Tell me!” She chuckled out. 

Danny nodded to the arch way just as Steve poked his head out. Grace looked from Danny to look at Steve. 

Steve smiled as Grace’s face lit up into a wide smile. 

“Uncle Steve!” She squealed as she ran to Steve. 

“Hey, Grace!” Steve smiled as he bent over to give Grace a hug. “How’s it going?” 

“Good, now that I’m here!” 

He pulled from her. “Great. Great. Are we gonna have fun with your room today?” 

“Yes, yes! I know exactly where I want everything!” 

Steve smiled at her enthusiasm. “Good, that’ll make my job easier!” 

“You have painted my room, haven’t you?” She asked with a tilt of her head.

“What makes you think that?” Steve asked smiling. 

Grace laughed. “Because you have the color of green I wanted for my room speckled on your neck!” 

“Good eye.” Steve said as he brought his hand to his neck and rubbed. “How about a slice of pizza?” 

“Or two?” Grace turned to walk to the kitchen. 

“Or maybe three, right?” Steve called with a smile as Grace laughed from the kitchen. Steve stood up and looked over at Danny who had a goofy smile on his face. 

“What?” Steve asked with a little chuckle. 

Danny shook his head. “You two are just. . . so great together.” 

Steve smiled as he looked away and Danny walked with him into the kitchen. Danny served up pizza to Grace, Steve, and himself. 

“Dad, do you have any pineapple?” Grace asked as she looked at her pizza and back up at Danny. 

“Yeah, sweetheart. Do you want some on the side?” Danny turned to grab the fresh pineapple that was placed upside down, leaning against the wall on another counter. 

“No, I want some on my pizza. Tastes better that way.” 

Steve, who had just taken a drink of water, spat up some of his drink, feeling the burn in his nose as he laughed. Danny glared playfully at Steve, shaking his head and handing Steve a napkin. 

“Babe, you want pineapple on your pizza?” 

“Yeah, it’s good!” 

Danny sighed. “Okay, love.” 

Steve smiled as he heard Danny mumble ‘where did I go wrong?’ as he sliced up the pineapple. 

“Hey, while you’re cutting some for Grace, I’d like some, too.” Steve teased, winking at Grace, who giggled. 

Danny shook his head. “You guys are crazy.” 

They enjoyed their pizza and went to work. Steve helped Grace with tools to put her dresser, bed frame, desk, and bookcase together. 

Surprisingly, it only took a little over an hour to get everything together. Steve thought it would take longer, but Grace was actually a bigger help than he thought she’d be. 

“You’re really good at this, Grace. You should come by sometime and help me fix my car.” 

Grace smiled. 

“She’s a bit of a grease monkey, huh, Grace?” Danny said. 

“Grease monkey, or Grace monkey?” 

Grace laughed hard at the bad joke. 

“Steve, that was just awful.” Danny said, laughing at Grace’s reaction. 

“I know .” Steve said chuckling himself. 

“No, Uncle Steve, it was funny.” Grace continued to laugh. 

They managed to clear Grace’s room from the plastic, paint cans and brushes and started moving the items in the room. Grace did an excellent job of telling them where she wanted her things. They took the boxes from the garage into the room and helped Grace put things away. 

Before they knew it, it was 6:15. 

“Grace, do you have everything?” Danny called to Grace from the kitchen as Steve sat in front of Grace in the living room playing a game of slaps. 

“I left my backpack in my room.” She said as Steve felt the sting of her slap on his hands. 

“Go get it, we need to get going.” 

“Okay!” She called as Steve grabbed her hands and moved them back and forth in a little jiggy dance. 

“Uncle Steve!” She laughed. 

“Go, crazy girl!” Steve said smiling at her. She ran off to her room as Danny emerged from the kitchen. 

“I was going to drop her off and then meet at your house?” 

Steve stood from the couch and walked to Danny. “Okay. Sounds good.” 

“Then to. . .Tropic’s bar?” 

 Steve took Danny’s hands. “Yeah, sounds great to me.” 

“Okay, see you in a while.” Danny said with a smile. 

Just then, Steve heard Grace come jetting out from her room and had dropped Danny’s hands.

“Bye, Grace. I’ll see you soon, okay?” 

“Okay, bye Steve.” She said running up to hug him.

Steve returned the hug and left, closing the door behind him, smiling at the days events. He chuckled to himself as he realized that there was probably going to be more delight to come tonight with Danny. They were finally going to be able to talk about everything, put everything out there, even though Steve was sure he knew how Danny felt.


	13. Chapter 13

After Steve had returned to his house, showered, and changed, he headed downstairs to the sound of the doorbell. Seeing Danny’s expression as he opened the door was priceless. 

“Surprised?” Steve smiled as he watched Danny take in his presence. Steve wore black dress pants with a white dress shirt. No tie, of course. He left open the top two buttons, exposing just enough neck and a bit of chest for Danny to notice. 

“You clean up nice.” Danny smiled. 

“Only for you, babe.” Steve smiled taking in Danny’s appearance. He was dressed in a similar fashion as Steve. He must have changed after dropping Grace off. “You look nice, too.” 

He walked out with Danny to his truck and they set off to Tropic’s Bar. As they drove and walked into the bar, Steve listened while Danny let off a bit of steam due to Rachel’s yelling at him for being 3 minutes late dropping Grace off. It seemed like Danny needed to talk about his ex-wife tonight, so Steve listened and drank a little bit of his drink at the bar as Danny raved in a rage about Rachel and some of her crazy demands as Danny chugged his own in anger. 

Eventually, they would talk. Just not then. 

They were a little buzzed, but not drunk like the night before. Just. . .tipsy. They went back to Steve’s house. They left Steve’s truck at the bar and took a cab. 

Steve unlocked the front door and they trudged in. Danny kicked off his shoes and socks as did Steve. 

“Come on, Danny.” He said, letting a chuckle slip out. 

Danny smirked after him, as Steve had grabbed his hand. It felt nice, walking through his house holding Danny’s hand. 

They walked out on his patio and then across the grass in the backyard. Giggling, they stumbled on each other’s legs across the yard to the calm waves that crept up on the sand.

Steve turned and the momentum of being pulled caused Danny to run into his chest, resulting in Steve loosing his balance and falling backwards into the sand. He had kept his hand clasped with Danny’s, so Danny ended up toppling on top of him. 

Steve had groaned and laughed. “Ouch.”

“Sorry.” Danny said laughing. He went to pull himself off of Steve, but Steve encased him in his arms.

“No, let’s just...lie here for a second.” Steve muttered looking to the night sky that was filled with stars. Danny set his head down on Steve’s chest. 

Steve loved this, just lying there, taking in each other with every breath, warmth flowing through his veins as he could feel his unspoken feelings toward Danny grow to a height so high, it was uncontainable. 

The scene was beautiful. It was dark, except for the full moon that was sinking low in the sky, close to the horizon, reflecting in the ocean. Stars glittered in the sky as the warm, Hawaiian breeze played with Danny’s slicked hair, untangling it from his style, a few strands grazed across Steve’s neck. In the distance, lights from busy Honolulu decorated the dark skyline with reds, greens, blues, and oranges. The only thing that made it absolutely perfect was holding Danny. 

Danny pulled up and looked at him. “I have to be honest with you, Steve, I have been. . .avoiding talking to you about. . .things.”

Steve’s eyebrows rose. “You have? I haven’t noticed.” 

Danny smiled at his sarcastic remark. “It’s easy to put things off. It really is no excuse and I am really sorry we didn’t talk tonight at the bar, or earlier today. Can we talk about it now?” 

“Of course.” Danny moved from being on top of Steve to sitting next to him, squaring his shoulders to face Steve as he sat up. 

Danny took Steve’s hands. “Steve, babe, I love the thought of us together. When we couldn’t find you that day, after they abducted you-” Danny searched his eyes. “Internally, I was falling apart. I knew that I needed to find you as soon as possible. Because if anything bad. . .or worse, rather, would’ve happened to you, I-” He looked down at their hands and shrugged. “I don’t know what I would do without you.” He shifted in the sand. “I mean I have Grace, I have friends. . .people I care about. . .a little family of friends, you know? Kono, Chin, Kamekona. . .but with you, I-” He stopped to look back up to Steve’s eyes as Steve felt Danny’s fingers brush over his knuckles. “It’s different. I never thought I could feel this way. With anyone. I had never felt this way with Rachel.” He paused. “This is all very new to me.” Danny smiled as he continued to gaze into Steve’s eyes. “If we-if I had lost you, Steve-” Steve felt flattery flicker through his chest as Danny struggled with his words. Danny shrugged. “I don’t know, I wouldn’t have been able to tell you how I feel. I was slightly shocked when you confessed, babe. I didn’t think that anything could happen with us. I mean, that night in the cabin and the day after the following morning. Those moments-” 

Danny smiled as he bit his lower lip. Steve looked down in an embarrassed way, grinning as he recalled those moments before looking back up to Danny. 

“As terrifying as these new feelings are to me, they feel amazing and everything just feels so right and so good. . .when I am with you.” He shrugged. “When we are together.” 

Steve smiled softly at him as the reflection of the moon on the water hit their faces. 

“I’d like to see where this goes. Where we will go. . .being together.” Danny whispered. 

Steve gripped Danny’s hands and leaned in slightly. 

“Danny, I’m flattered. I mean when I first figured out my feelings, I freaked.” Steve smiled. “Ask Kono.” He chuckled.

“You told Kono?” Danny grinned at him. 

“Hey, she and Chin both knew I had feelings for you long before _I_ even did. Imagine my shock when Chin talked to me about it riding up to Kuliouou.” 

“I told Kono. I can see her telling Chin-”

“You told her?” 

“Well, you know how pushy she is.” 

They shared a chuckle before Steve looked back to him. 

“Listen, Danny, lying on the forest floor, I knew that if I was going to die, I wanted you to know how I feel about you. It didn’t help my anxieties much by admitting to myself that I wanted you to know, but once that first kiss-once those feelings were. . .out there-” Steve laughed. “I knew that even if you didn’t feel the same way, it was okay. Everything would turn out okay. . .Well, eventually I did. . .after panicking a little. . .” 

Danny smiled. Steve looked down and smiled before adding “And as we’ve spent time together, I’ve noticed. . .changes in me. Good changes. Changes that have been for the better.” 

Steve looked up to Danny. “My anxieties and my flashbacks seem to have. . .disappeared. Or lessen at least. I noticed this morning that I was able to sit and eat an entire plate of food without feeling like I had to do it.” Steve smiled. “I haven’t been able to do that for a really long time and. . .it’s really all thanks to you, Danny.” 

Steve smiled as he grazed his fingers across Danny’s. “And like you said, the emotions, that seem to run wild between us, feel amazing and everything feels right.” Steve paused and shrugged. “I love it. I love. . .us.” 

Danny smiled as the island’s breeze skimmed across his face, playing with the few strands that came loose from his styled hair. 

“So, are we. . .?” Steve started, fishing for words.

“Together?” Danny asked. 

Steve nodded. 

Danny shared a nod with him. “I’d like to think so. What do you think?”

“The same. I want to be with you, Danny.” 

Danny smiled. “I want to be with you, too.” 

Steve smiled as a surge of pleasure flowed through his being at Danny’s words. Steve couldn’t handle the wait as he grasped Danny’s neck softly and pulled him in. 

Danny followed his movements to be led into the kiss as their lips met in an embrace. Danny placed a hand on Steve’s chest to stable himself as he knelt in the sand, closer to Steve’s body, placing a firm, but gentle hand on Steve’s hip to pull him in even closer. Steve placed his other hand on the other side of Danny’s neck and moved his lips deeper into the kiss. 

They pulled away, inches from each other’s faces, breathing in each other’s presence like there was nothing else in the world except for the two of them in the sand as the waves lapped on shore in the moonlight. 

Danny let out a small chuckle. 

“What?” Steve asked him. 

“Just thinking about us. We seem to have the best moments in showers.” 

Steve felt shame rise within and a familiar heat burn in his cheeks as he remembered that evening where he walked in on Danny. “Uh, yeah. I am so sorry about that.” 

“Don’t be. Like I said, I was flattered.” Danny grinned at him. “You kinda had that ‘deer caught in the head lights’ look. It was cute.” 

“Well, you should’ve seen yourself, babe. You looked like a god.” Steve chuckled as he nuzzled his nose to Danny’s. “I couldn’t help but stare.” 

Danny smiled. “Well, I was mainly thinking about the day we first kissed. That took place in a shower, too.” Danny closed his eyes as he let Steve nuzzle him fondly before placing another kiss to Danny’s lips. After a little while, Danny pulled from him. “One sounds awfully good right now.” 

Steve furrowed his eyebrows as he smiled in confusion. “What, a shower?” 

“Yeah, a shower. One sounds good right now.” Danny repeated. 

“Didn’t you take one earlier?” 

Danny chuckled. “You can’t tell me you don’t take leisurely showers.” Steve shrugged. “Oh, what am I saying? You’re Mr. SEAL. Of course, you don’t.” 

Steve looked down smiling, biting his lower lip at the idea of Danny’s naked, wet body against his own.

“Are you actually considering the idea?” 

Steve nodded, still looking at the sand. “I like the sound of it.” 

“I think that’s a first. Am I right?” Danny chuckled as he leaned to place a kiss to Steve’s lips before they helped each other off the sand and hurried inside.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy time chapter. . .yeah. . .

Danny and Steve made their way through the house, finding moments to stop and kiss each other before proceeding only to stop again to place tender kisses to each other’s lips. They reached the top of the stairs and stopped. Steve held Danny’s hands lightly and pulled him in, placing his lips to Danny’s. Danny let go of his hands and placed them at the bottom of Steve’s shirt, pulling it out from being tucked in. Steve couldn’t help but smile as he felt Danny begin to unbutton his shirt. Danny broke from Steve’s lips, looking down to undo the final buttons. Steve could see Danny’s hands shaking slightly. 

“Nervous, babe?” Steve smiled lightly. 

  
Danny kept his gaze on Steve’s shirt, focusing on opening it. 

“Maybe a little. You?” Danny looked up to Steve’s eyes. 

Steve softly gazed at him and shook his head. “Not really.” 

Danny looked back to Steve’s shirt, fiddling with it, now that it was opened. “Great, I’m nervous out of my mind and you’re not.” He said, embarrassment noticeably rising from his words. 

Steve smiled and lifted his hands to grasp Danny’s. Danny looked up. “It’s okay if you are. No need to be embarrassed about it. Do you want to do this?” 

“Of course, I do. I’ve thought about this moment for-” Danny looked away, smiling. He shrugged. “I don’t know. . .for a long time I guess. . .” 

Steve smiled and waited till he looked up. “Me too.” He said knowingly. 

Danny leaned into Steve and placed a kiss on his lips. Steve’s fingers worked down Danny’s shirt like lightning and pushed the shirt off of Danny’s shoulders. Danny did the same to him before wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck. Steve’s arms made their way around Danny’s waist. They pulled each other in closer, not being able to get enough of each other. 

Minutes passed by as they made their way to the bathroom, turned on the shower, and undressed fully. Steam surrounded the bathroom, fogging up the mirror and the medium sized etched window on the far wall. Clothes were scattered across the floor, making the bathroom seem untidy and unkept, but Steve didn’t mind at all. All he cared about was Danny, who was now standing before him in the shower, naked and wet. Steve took in a ragged breath as he took in Danny’s glorious presence. Danny’s eyes darted up to stare at him as he drew near. Steve kept his gaze to Danny’s intoxicating eyes and advanced to towards him as Danny slowly leaned his back against the shower wall. The nerves that had been present seemed to have disappeared. The chemistry between them was unfathomable and completely overpowering. 

As the steady stream of water flowed onto their bare bodies, Steve placed his form against Danny’s, taking in the feel of his skin against his own. Steve let out a shaky breath as he placed his forehead to Danny’s. Steve looked down at their bodies as his hands glided up Danny’s thighs and hips. Danny let out a gasp and Steve’s hands continued to trace around to Danny’s sculpted cheeks, grasping them firmly. Steve pulled from Danny’s forehead, looking into his eyes. Steve leaned into Danny and placed a gentle kiss to Danny’s lips.

After a while of soft, gentle kisses and touches to each other’s necks and chests, Steve pulled from Danny’s lips and glanced into Danny’s eyes before placing a kiss to his cheek, then to his jawline and finally settling at his neck, his smooth, sweet. . .and very sensitive neck. Steve smiled as a giggle came from Danny as Steve touched his neck. Steve continued to contract and move his lips, applying suction as he let his tongue escape to dance on the spot, which caused Danny to huff out a chuckle.  

Steve felt Danny’s fingers drift to his shoulders and then to the base of his neck, lightly grasping his hair. Steve drew from Danny’s neck and let out a breath as Danny’s eyes locked with his own, seeing the fire in his oceanic blue eyes as they pierced his soul with a passion and emotion he never felt before. 

The emotions were overwhelming as Danny pulled him in for a kiss. As their lips connected, Steve felt his heart take off, soaring in to a height of emotions he never knew he could feel for another person. Steve closed his eyes as Danny arched his pelvis to Steve’s, feeling a little nudge along his inner thigh. He smiled into the kiss, placing his hands on Danny’s hips, pulling him closer, needing to feel more of Danny. Steve felt Danny’s hands roam along his back, clutching and clawing at his bare, wet skin. Steve pulled away from his lips, looking up and down Danny’s face, high off the elation of intensity behind Danny’s fervor. 

“Bed. Now.” Danny breathed out through the steam that swirled surrounded them. 

“I’m kinda liking this shower, though.” Steve smiled as beads of water ran down his face and body. 

Danny stared into his eyes, rolling his hips into Steve’s, drawing a gasp from Steve as the sensation crept along his body. Danny drew closer to Steve’s lips with slightly parted lips, smiling. He continued to gaze into Steve’s eyes as he brushed his nose against Steve’s. Steve leaned in to try to reunite their lips, but Danny wouldn’t let this happen and pulled away gently. Steve gave out a frustrated sigh at the action. Danny grinned and placed his lips lightly to Steve’s, in a sort of pleading way, making Steve melt and fall apart at Danny’s request. 

“Okay, okay. You win.” Steve whispered out. 

Danny chuckled as Steve reluctantly released himself from Danny’s clutch and placement against his figure. 

Danny stepped out as Steve turned the knob to turn the water off and followed after Danny, grabbing Danny’s hand as he stepped out of the bathroom. 

Danny turned to him, placing his hands on his chest as Steve wrapped his arms around him. Steve stepped forward, backing Danny towards his bed as Danny’s hands found their way around Steve’s neck. Steve stopped their movements right at the edge of his bed as water fell from their wet bodies. 

“God, Steve, what are you doing to me?” Danny whispered as Steve placed his forehead to Danny’s. 

Steve wasn’t used to the conversations or a lot of noise during sexual activities. He wasn’t sure if he liked it, but with Danny, he knew he could make an exception. He liked hearing Danny’s voice, full of tension, want and desire.

“Driving you to insanity, perhaps?” Steve looked to Danny with a soft smile and met his lips with his own. 

Steve cradled Danny tenderly in his arms, still wrapped up in their lip’s embrace, as he placed the both of them carefully on the bed. 

“Let me scoot up.” Danny said breaking the kiss. Steve shifted his weight to one of his knees that was placed on the bed as Danny pulled himself toward the head of the bed. 

Watching Danny settle, Steve crawled to him, keeping his eye contact, feeling like a predatory animal on the prowl. Steve could see Danny drawing in a breath as he drew closer until Steve was inches from his lips. 

“I want you so badly right now.” Danny whispered, running a hand down Steve’s chest as Steve towered over him, his other hand finding Steve’s thigh and running up it to grasp Steve’s hip. 

“You can have me.” Steve sucked in a breath before touching his lips to Danny’s once again. Steve felt Danny arch his hips to his and pull him in closer. 

Steve could feel himself being lost in Danny’s lips, in his body, his embrace, his passion. . .and just him. Lost in Danny. 

“Steve, I need you.” The words tumbled off Danny’s lips as his knees bent to the ceiling, his eyes closed.

Steve smiled as he sat up off Danny’s body. He looked down and brushed Danny’s opening with one of his fingers. 

“Now, Steve.” Danny spoke softly. 

“I know, I know. Give me a sec.” Steve muttered. 

Danny shook his head. “No, I don’t care. I don’t care if it hurts, if the pain kills me. I just need you now.” He said in a rush as he closed his eyes, arching his hips to Steve’s body once again. 

Steve shook his head at Danny’s unreasonable request. “I guess I have driven you to insanity.” Steve grinned as his fingers entered Danny, stretching and working his muscles. Danny let out a gasp, his brows furrowing and his mouth opened. All Steve could do was stare in awe at his beauty as he pushed in and pulled out of him. 

“Fuck.” Danny whispered out, breathing in heavily to steady himself. 

Steve worked on him, towering over him and watching Danny open up to him. Danny arched into his movements, placing his head back on to the bed, letting soft gasps and sighs out at the sensations. Steve looked over his body, his chest heaving, his hips rolling towards Steve, his abdominal muscles smoothing and tensing with every motion Steve made into him. 

“S-Steve. . .” Danny pleaded, his eyes opening, full of a soft desire and need. 

Steve looked to him, withdrawing his fingers from within in and placing a hand on the bed near Danny’s upper arm. Steve saw a breath shudder out of Danny as he closed the distance between them to bring their lips together. 

With his lips still against Danny’s, Steve fumbled with himself against Danny’s orifice, trying to find his bearings. He felt Danny’s hand grasp a hold of him gently. He helped Steve guide himself into him. Steve pulled from his lips to stare at Danny as he pushed into him. He watched as Danny let his head fall gently to the bed. Steve felt Danny grasp onto his arms. 

“Oh, fuck, Steve.” He called out in a hushed voice. Steve was surprised to hear Danny let out a laugh as he gasped in another breath. Steve looked to him as he pulled out and pushed in again, slowly, finding an easy, steady rhythm. He felt Danny dig his fingers into his arms and smiled as Danny closed his eyes again, biting his lower lip into a smile. 

“Fuck, yes.” Steve grinned, looking down Danny’s chest. He could get used to those words finding their way out of his mouth. His lovely mouth. . .with incredible, kissable lips. Pink and flushed, like his face. Danny opened his eyes to look into Steve’s. Steve stared intently into the brilliant blue eyes that reminded him of the ocean. He loved seeing the sparkle of trust and delight in them. There was something else. _What was it?_

Steve softened his gaze and took in a breath as he realized what it was. 

_Love._

“Babe, you need to go a bit faster than that.” Danny huffed out with a smile, his tone sounding desperate. Steve hadn’t noticed that his movements had ceased to nothing as he stared into Danny’s eyes, into the windows of his soul. He resumed his movements quickly, drawing a moan from Danny. 

“Sorry. Got lost in thought for a sec.” 

Danny grinned. “Am I really that bad in bed?” 

“No, I. . .was just. . .taking it all in, you know?” 

Danny smiled at him as he quickly placed a hand to Steve’s neck. “Kiss me.” Steve obliged and fed into Danny’s desperate desire to be kissed. Steve broke and focused on picking up his rhythm, trying to push further into Danny, to create pleasure for them both. As he went with his movements, he could feel the deep mounting pleasure within him. Excitement spread through his body like wildfire and Steve found himself smiling as his thrusts went deeper and faster. 

Danny grasped at the sheets above his head, bringing that same look on his face that Steve loved, closed eyes and bitten lower lip.

“Fuck, Steve. . .Fuck. . .Yes! Harder. . .oh, God! Fuck.” 

Steve quirked his eyebrows at the obscenities that jetted out of Danny's mouth as he kept thrusting into him. Hearing the vulgar language and moans flow past Danny's lips made him smile. He felt his heart lighten and his soul awaken and come alive, opening up to Danny, and Danny alone. 

"You like that?"

"Fuck yeah. It feels so good. Keeping fucking me like that." Danny gasped out.

"I'll keep fucking you like this if you keep that Jersey mouth of yours going."

"I'll keep it going, just please don't fucking stop.” Danny begged. “Don’t stop.” He laughed out.

Steve smiled again as he leaned down over Danny's damp body to place a kiss to his lips.

"It's kinda hard to keep up my end of the deal if you're kissing me.” Danny muttered as Steve broke inches from his face. 

Steve smiled. "If you're asking for me not to kiss you, you are asking for the impossible." Steve whispered as he placed another kiss to the soft pink lips. Steve felt Danny’s hands on his back, his neck, running through his hair, creating new sensations that brought Steve closer. 

Steve felt his pleasure rising and heading to him at full force as he continued to drive into Danny. He was there. So close. He broke from Danny’s lips. 

“Danny. . .Danny, yes. . .Danny. . .” He stammered out in a whisper, his lips brushing against Danny’s with every word. Steve felt Danny’s hands on his ass, keeping him close as continued to thrust into Danny. Steve closed his eyes as Danny pulled him into kiss him. Steve came deep in Danny, his orgasm coming in one big forceful eruption. “Danny.” He whispered his name, his lips brushed softly against Danny’s. “Oh, god.” His eyes were still closed and his body was thrown in to waves of pleasure and spasms that washed over his body. Feeling lost in the contentment that rippled through him, he started to slow his pace.

“Please, babe, don’t stop now.” Danny pleaded with him. He fidgeted and struggled to move underneath Steve to feel the pleasurable sensations. Danny grasped onto the sheets next to Steve’s knees as Steve summoned new energy to continue his original rhythm, his sole purpose now being to bring Danny to the same emotion and pleasure he was feeling. Steve’s muscles twitched and jerked in a pleasant ache, over stimulated from his activities. 

“Harder, Steve, harder.” Danny pleaded. Steve thrusted a few more times before Danny broke.

“Oh, God, Steve. Oh, God!” Danny moaned out as Steve continued to drive into him. Danny’s body tensed, stiffened and was cast over the edge, muscles going into fits of shuddering spasms and twitches. Steve chuckled as he watched Danny’s hands grasping at everything around him, including Steve’s knees, hips, and arms and eventually back to the sheets, as he attempted to stay with this world. Danny’s hips arched to his own, chest heaved from the activities, moans still made their way out of his mouth. Steve felt liquid spray onto his stomach and on his lower chest as he towered over Danny. 

“Steve. . .Steve. . .oh my god. . .” Danny spoke softly and heaved in breaths as his body quieted, absorbing the ripples of pleasure that ran through it. Danny let out a loaded sigh as Steve slowed his movements and stopped, looking at Danny as the man stared up at the ceiling. He slowly slipped out of Danny and leaned down to plant a kiss to his lips as Danny continued to stare blankly at the ceiling, completely spent and high off the orgasmic euphoria of pleasure. Steve chuckled as after shocks ran through Danny’s body, sending him into a few spasms and trembling fits. Steve smiled before moving to the man's soft neck, latching on, applying suction.

Danny chuckled as Steve’s lips met his neck. “Wow." He breathed out. 

“Wow, what?" Steve lips brushed against Danny's neck as he asked before he applied a wet kiss full of suction and tongue to play on the same spot on Danny's neck.

"Just. . .wow." Danny chuckled again, still breathing heavily in gasps. Steve felt his arms on his shoulder blades.

“A ‘good’ wow?” Steve asked switching to give the other side of Danny’s neck the same love and attention he just gave the left. 

Danny let out a laugh. “A ‘perfect’ wow.” 

Steve chuckled and nuzzled his nose against the velvety skin on Danny’s neck. In return, Danny let out a laugh, tensing his body slightly at the nuzzle. Steve looked up to Danny’s eyes, which were still blown from his orgasm. 

“You okay?” 

Danny nodded. “Yeah. You?” 

Steve nodded and placed another kiss to Danny’s lips, bringing forward every ounce of passion that he could muster from his soul.

Steve broke and slid his body off of Danny, settling next to Danny’s right side. He took in a deep breath as he closed his eyes, relaxation falling over his body and his mind, creating ripples of calmness through him. 

Steve could feel Danny’s gaze on him as he scooted in close to Steve, cuddling in close to his body. Danny found his left hand and grasped it. Steve squeezed his hand before interlacing his fingers with Danny’s. Steve turned his head to Danny. 

They stared at each other, gazing fondly into each other’s eyes. Both of them seemed to know that nothing needed to be said. Everything they were feeling was right there between them. 

Steve moved his head closer to Danny’s, causing their foreheads to touch. Steve watched as Danny’s eyelids took longer to pull open. He smiled as Danny’s eyes closed and they didn’t open. Steve placed a light, but lingering kiss to the man’s lips before laughing as Danny’s lips curved into a smile. Steve placed a last quick kiss to those lips he adored. 

Steve closed his own eyes, feeling worn out, tired, and exhausted. But right. . .everything felt right. Everything _was_ right. 

Steve smiled as he drifted off to a peaceful sleep, still clasping onto Danny’s hand.


	15. Chapter 15

Steve woke up to a cool morning breeze running through his room. He huffed in a big sigh with a smile spread along his lips. 

He turned to see Danny’s back facing to him. He smiled and his chest fluttered in adoration as he thought back to the events that occurred the previous night. 

Steve sat up, leaning on his elbow. His eyes followed down Danny’s well-built back and watched as Danny breathed steadily in his slumber. After watching for a few seconds, he scooted his naked body closer to Danny’s, loving the feel of Danny’s warm skin against his own. Steve snaked an arm around Danny’s waist and placed a long, gentle kiss to Danny’s soft neck. 

A giggle came from the supposed sleeping Danny, which made Steve smile as he continued to kiss Danny’s neck. A hand sneaked to the back of Steve’s head and grasped his hair gently. 

“Good morning to you, too, babe.” Danny said continuing to giggle. “That’s a nice way to wake up after an incredible night together.” 

Steve broke from the man’s neck to let Danny turn in his arms to face him. 

“I’m glad you liked it.” 

Danny smiled as Steve placed a firm kiss to his lips. Steve could feel himself being lost in the feeling and emotion behind the kiss. He loved Danny dearly. 

Danny broke and nuzzled Steve nose. 

“I loved it. Kinda like how I love you.” 

Steve’s face turned serious as he heard Danny say those words to him. His eyebrows rose just as the words had tumbled off Danny’s lips. 

“I love you, Steve.” Danny softly repeated as he closed his eyes, brushing his nose along Steve’s. Danny opened his eyes. All Steve could do was gaze into the beautiful blue orbs, ones that pierced into his the windows to his soul. 

Steve continued to look into his eyes as Danny’s face fell. “Was that wrong of me to say?” 

Steve shook his head. “No, I just. . .” Steve stopped, feeling slightly overwhelmed at his words. He didn’t hear those words said to him too often. It was new, much like the emotions he was feeling for Danny. 

Just then, Steve’s loud phone rang, interrupting them. Steve turned and saw Kono’s number on the bright screen. 

“It’s Kono.” Steve said to Danny picking up his phone and showing him the screen.

“Answer it.” Danny smiled. 

Steve sighed and groaned internally before answering the phone. “Hey, Kono. Howzit?” 

“Could be better. I need to talk to you. It’s about Oshiro.” 

Steve stomach dropped slightly from the mention of the man’s name. “Um, okay. You at HQ?” 

“Actually, I am out, I had stopped there earlier to pick some stuff up I forgot yesterday. Can I come by?” 

Steve looked a Danny who looked at him with his eyebrows raised. “Um, yeah. How long will it be till you get here?” 

Danny quickly jumped out of bed, looking about for his clothes.

“Maybe 10 minutes.” 

“So I guess I will see you in 10 minutes.” Steve repeated to her and loudly enough for Danny to hear as he watched Danny struggle with putting on his clothes near the bathroom door. Steve had to admit that it was an extreme turn on watching Danny pull his bottoms over his bare ass. Just like it was thinking about last night when Steve had firmly planted his hands on those sculpted cheeks of his. 

“Boss?” 

Steve shook himself from his thoughts of the night before and returned to Kono’s voice. 

“Sorry, what were you saying?” 

“Did you need anything? Like from the store or did you want malasadas?” 

“Whatever is good with me. Thanks, Kono.” 

“No, problem.” 

Steve clicked the end button. Danny had put his shirt over his shoulders and had begun to button it up. 

“Do you want to meet up later?” Danny asked, his fingers working quickly to close the shirt. It was a shame for Steve to see Danny’s bare abs and chest being put away by a thin layer of cloth. He smiled as he walked over to Danny, still naked. 

“Yeah, sure. I’ll call you.” Danny’s eyes flicked up to him as his body towered over Danny’s slightly shorter one. Steve’s hands found their way around Danny’s waist. 

Steve saw Danny swallow. “O-Okay.” He said with a smile. 

Steve delivered a kiss to the clothed man’s lips, creating that feeling of pure immersion as he felt Danny’s lips against his. Steve smiled into the kiss as he felt Danny’s hands dip past his lower back. 

“Do you know you have a nice ass?” Danny said chuckling against his lips. 

“I was just thinking the same thing about you when I was watching you dress.” Steve returned the chuckling and placed a kiss to his lips. “You better go before she get’s here.” Steve said before placing his lips to Danny’s again. 

“. . .I kind of can’t. . .when you keep. . .kissing me. . .like this.” Danny said between Steve’s kisses. 

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry.” Steve said placing another kiss to Danny’s lips. “It’s just too hard to stop.” Another kiss. 

Danny chuckled before being drawn in for another kiss. “Speaking of hard. . .” Steve’s body tightened, feeling sensations of pleasure creep through him as he felt Danny take hold of him. “I will take care of this hard number later.” He whispered to Steve. Steve shuddered out a breath as Danny’s fingers danced softly along the underside of his shaft, goosebumps covered his body as a shiver rushed through him. 

Steve chuckled as he kissed and pulled from Danny’s lips placing his forehead to Danny’s. “You are a cruel man, Danno.” Steve said softly, smiling. 

Danny gave a last kiss, one that lasted longer than the other ones as he brought his hands to Steve’s face and Steve snaked his arms further around Danny’s waist, placing them on his back, embracing him closer. 

Danny broke with a chuckle and a hand that traced down his bare chest. “Bye, babe.” 

“Bye. See you later.” 

Danny turned and left. 

Steve stood in his room for a second, finally smiling, biting his lower lip as he thought of their new ‘official’ relationship. He quickly turned to shower and dress. 

He sprinted down stairs as he heard the doorbell ring 8 minutes later. He pulled his shirt over his head as he opened the door and saw Kono’s smiling face.

“Hey, Boss.” 

“Hey.” Steve smiled as he pulled his shirt down over his stomach. 

“Brought malasadas.” She held up a bag. “Um, catch you at a bad time?”

“No, no, I just finished showering.” Steve stepped to the side of his door to let her in. 

“At 9:00 in the morning on a Saturday? Steve, that is not like you.” 

“I had a late night, okay?” He said immediately wishing he could take the words back. _Crap._ He thought as he watched Kono step in. 

“So, late night, huh? By yourself or with anyone in particular? Say with a nice man with luscious blond hair?” 

Steve tripped over the front door mat. _Nice move._ He thought as he close the door. _Very subtle._  

“For your information, I was by myself.” Steve said as he turned and saw Kono smiling at him. “I was! I watched some TV while answering some emails. I guess I lost track of time.” 

Kono’s sly grin made him smile as she rose an eyebrow and crossed her arms. 

“What?!” 

“Well, first off Steve, you don’t ‘lose track of time’ while looking at emails. You hate answering emails. Your truck is missing from your driveway, you lost your concentration during our phone call this morning, and-” She turned as picked up something from the table by the staircase. 

 _Damn it._ Steve thought as she lifted the item for Steve to see. It was Danny’s badge. 

“And I’m not sure, but I think it might be-” She flipped it over to look at the back. “Ah, yes, it is.” She lifted up again looking at him. “What is Danny’s badge doing here?” 

Steve thought quickly. 

“Must’ve left it when he came over earlier yesterday.” Steve answered walking to the kitchen. 

“Ah, so he did come over yesterday.” She said as she followed him into the kitchen.

“Nothing happened, you jackal. He came over and we talked over drinks.” 

“Which eventually lead to you guys creeping upstairs-”

“No! We talked and then he went home.” Steve said trying to suppress a smile. 

“Steve, you are a terrible liar. I can see that smile you are trying to hide!” She slapped his shoulder lightly. “Fess up!” 

“God, I hate having you as a friend. . .” He sighed out jokingly. 

“Well, I am the only one willing to put up with you. What are you gonna do about it?” Kono retorted back smiling. “Fess up.” 

“I’ll tell you about it later. What’s this with Oshiro?” 

Kono sighed as the tone turned serious. “Chin and I have been searching every data base we could get permission to get into since you told us about what had happened. We can’t find a man by the name of Ichiro Oshiro with the description you gave us.” 

Steve leaned against the kitchen counter and let his shoulders sag slightly. Disappointment shrouded him and he felt his anger toward Oshiro fester into a greater flame. 

“We’ll keep looking. This doesn’t mean we’re giving up, Steve.” Kono said placing a hand on his shoulder. 

Steve sighed. “I know. It’s just. . .I wish we would’ve found him by now.” 

“I know. And we will. He’ll slip up, make a mistake.” Kono patted his back. 

Steve smiled weakly. “Thanks, Kono.” 

Kono smiled. “No problem. So, tell me what happened last night.” She said excitedly folding her arms next to him. 

Steve grasped his neck and rubbed it, smiling at his thoughts of last night. 

“Ummm.” 

“Come on, boss. Tell me!” Kono begged. 

“Okay, okay. Chill. Geesh. Sit down.” Steve gestured to the kitchen table. Kono crossed to the table as Steve went to the fridge and opened it. 

“What do you want?” 

“Do you have any cold coffee?” 

Steve grabbed the jug of cool coffee he brewed Thursday morning. “I brewed this Thursday morning, that okay?” 

“Yeah, yeah. Just hurry up with it. I want to hear what happened.” Kono ushered him to sit as he grabbed creamer and placed them on the table before grabbing 2 cups and heading back to the table. He sat down and poured the coffee into Kono’s cup. 

“So, start.” Kono said bringing the cup to her lips as Steve poured his own. 

“Um. . .okay I guess it started after work on Thursday. I asked Danny out for drinks and then we kind of got drunk,-er, rather I got drunk and I fell asleep over at his house. Then I helped him out with Grace’s room yesterday, painting and putting together some furniture with her and placing it the way she liked. And then Danny and I went out for drinks again last night. We didn’t get drunk or anything, just kinda buzzed. We came back here and we talked about. . .us. It was nice talking about some things that needed to be said and. . .I don’t know.” Steve finished, looking away from her sheepishly and taking a sip of the cool coffee. 

“Are you guys. . .official?” Kono fished. 

“Yeah, I guess we are. We’re not telling everyone yet, though.” 

“Yeah, yeah. So, there must’ve been something else that happened last night.” Kono egged. 

Steve smiled as he shook his head. “I can’t believe I’m talking to you about this.” 

“Something did happen last night!” 

Steve rolled his tongue against his cheek before biting his lower lip in a smile. 

“Steve, fess up!” 

“Okay, okay. Yeah, after we talked last night and said that we wanted to be together, it did end up in. . .bedroom activities, okay? But please, back off okay? This whole thing is still. . .very new to us.” Steve said, chuckling and looking at his cup. 

“Okay, okay. So, how do you feel?” Kono asked. 

Steve looked at her in confusion.

“Wrong question?” 

“No, I. . .I just didn’t expect it. Ummm.” Steve paused thinking about the question. “I feel. . .” Steve chuckled, looking down at the cup again and shrugged. “It’s stupid. I don’t know.” 

“No, come on, Steve. Whatever you are feeling is not stupid.” Kono said.

Steve looked up at her and took a deep breath. “I feel. . .new.” Steve shrugged. “I feel fantastic. I feel better than I have felt in a long time.” Steve said taking a sip of his coffee, feeling a hue rise in his cheeks. It felt oddly good to talk about his feelings for Danny with someone who was not Danny. . .but at the same time, it embarrassed him to no end to admit these sappy feelings he had for someone he and Kono both knew well. 

Kono smiled at his embarrassment. “How does he make you feel?” 

Steve looked at her. “Amazing. . .Extraordinary. . .Loved.” He shrugged. “Maybe even. . .complete?” He added quietly before looking into his cup again. 

“God, Steve, I didn’t know you felt this way about him.” She said with a raise of her eyebrows and a soft smile.

Steve shrugged with a smile. “Neither did I. Kono, I. . .I think I’m in love with him.” He looked to her and smiled at her grin she had plastered on her face. 

“Does he know this?” Kono took a sip. 

“I don’t know. I mean, after last night. . .plus, he said it this morning-”

“Said what?” 

Steve smiled sheepishly again. “He said ‘I love you, Steve.’” 

“Did you say it back?” 

“No.” 

“Steve!” Kono exclaimed, surprised. 

“Well, I would’ve if you hadn’t interrupted us with your phone call, you cock block.” Steve retorted playfully.

“Sorry, I thought you would’ve liked to hear about the man that left you for dead in the woods.” 

Steve jaw clenched at the thought of Oshiro. 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to bring that up.” Kono said. 

“It’s fine. I just-I think I am going to have a hard time talking about him.” 

“And that’s understandable, after everything he has put you through. So, back to you and Danny.  Are you going to tell him?” 

Steve smiled at the question. It reminded him of the day that he sat in the office with Kono and realized his feelings for Danny. “Well, yeah. Eventually.” 

“I think you should go tell him now.” Kono said taking another sip. 

Steve set his cup on the table, looking away from her gaze. “Kono, I’m afraid.” He admitted quietly. 

“Of course you are. You’d be insane not to be! Putting your feelings out there is terrifying, especially if you don’t know how the other person feels. But the good news is that you do know how Danny feels.” She paused. “He loves you, Steve. And you love him. Like you said, you aren’t the same, you feel new. You have changed. I think, in a way, Danny gives you a sense of purpose and you finally feel valued by someone that you don’t consider a friend. By someone who is more than a friend to you. By someone you love.” 

Steve looked at her. 

“Of course, that’s just my insight.” 

Steve smiled at her as she smiled at him. 

“Go call him, Steve. Tell him how you feel and how much you love him before he goes another second thinking you don’t feel the same way.” Kono smiled. 

Steve grinned and leaned in his chair to hug her. “Thanks, Kono.” He huffed out into the hug as she squeezed him tight.

“No problem, anytime, now go, I’ll wait here.” 

Steve smiled at her and stood reaching into his pocket to dial Danny’s number.

He stepped out of the kitchen onto the lanai and walked to the edge of the flooring just before the grass. He waited, slightly nervous as he heard the dialing. 

“Steve?” 

“Danny! Listen, there’s something I gotta tell you.” He spouted out.

“Steve. Please, listen for a sec.” 

Steve felt his insides run cold as he listened to Danny’s distressed tone. It almost seemed like he was pleading with him. 

“Danny, what’s going on?” 

“Hello, Steve.” 

Panic spread through his body as he heard the throaty voice. His stomach clenched into a thousand knots and he felt a rage burst through his body. He knew that familiar voice. 

“Oshiro. . .”


	16. Chapter 16

“Oshiro, what the hell do you want?” Steve heard Kono walk out to where he was with alarm on her face. Steve mouthed to her to trace Danny’s number to where he was and she got on it. 

“Oh, nothing. I was just going to have a chat with Mr. Williams here. He doesn’t seem to keen on telling me how you got out of that hold I put you in back in the forest.” 

“You sick son of a bitch, if you hurt him-”

“Relax, Steve. He’s not going to get hurt. . .if you both cooperate, everything should go smoothly.” 

“What the hell do you want?” 

“It’s simple, Steve. And I think you know what I want.” 

Steve could feel himself shutting down as the anxiety took hold of him. The Yakuza were ruthless with their victims and Danny was going to die at the hands of one of them. . .and all because of him. Steve grasped his hair with his left hand, closing his eyes. 

“You want me.” 

“That’s a smart boy. Yes, Steve I want you.” 

“Where?” 

In the background, he heard Danny. “Steve, don’t do it! Don’t come-” Steve heard a loud whack, and Danny shouting in pain. 

“Danny!” He shouted over the phone, hoping Danny would hear him. 

“Shut him up and put him over there.” Steve heard Oshiro say. 

“Oshiro!” 

“Steve! If you aren’t at Ala Wai Harbor in one hour by yourself, Danny Williams will be dead, and you won’t be far behind him! Do I make myself clear?” 

“Yes, you do. Ala Wai Harbor. One hour.” 

“By yourself. If you try anything with me, you will be sorry. One hour, by yourself, or Mr. Williams dies.” 

The sickening feeling of dread sat in the pit of his stomach as he heard the line go dead. He turned to Kono.

“Anything?” 

“Yeah. The phone registered at the harbor you just said.” 

“Okay, I’m going to go.” Steve responded. “Call Chin. Try to figure out anything you can about this guy.” 

“Steve, we’ve looked, there is nothing. And you can’t go by yourself-”

“KONO! WE HAVE TO TRY!” Steve’s voice rose as he felt himself breaking internally. He softened his voice as he saw the surprised look on her face. “This is Danny. Oshiro requested me and me alone. I have to go.” 

Kono nodded. “Okay, I’ll call Chin, look through some camera feeds around the harbor. We’ll find out who this guy is, okay?” 

Steve nodded. 

“Okay. Where’s your truck?” 

“Tropic’s Bar.” Steve answered quickly, thoughts still racing through his mind. 

“Okay. How about we go now? I can drop you off, you can get your truck, and I can meet Chin at HQ.” 

Steve’s chest was still tight with anxiety and fear as he looked to her. “Okay. Let’s go.” 

In the car, Kono called Chin as they raced away from Steve’s house. Steve couldn’t hear anything Kono was saying over the phone with Chin. He couldn’t concentrate. All he could think about was Danny. 

They pulled to the bar and Steve jumped out. 

“Steve.” Kono called after him. He stopped and turned to her. “Be careful.” 

“I will.” He said as he turned to run to his truck. 

Steve got in and watched in his rearview mirror as Kono drove out of the parking lot. His vision blurred and anger surged through him. Steve slammed his hands against the steering wheel, tears finding their way down his cheeks. 

If anything bad happened to Danny, Steve wouldn’t be able to live with himself. He loved Danny. Steve loved him and Danny may never know it now because of his hesitation that morning. He loved Danny and only Danny. Danny held his heart, made everything better, made his own life bearable. 

A memory rose into his mind as he felt a new set of hot tears stream down his face. A memory of when he and Danny were in the forest. Steve closed his eyes, remembering the event. 

_‘Everything’s going to be alright, Steve. Everything’s going to be okay.’_

A calmness settled over Steve as he remembered Danny’s words. . .and his own words he used to say on a daily basis. Steve took in a deep breath. 

“Everything’s going to be alright.” Steve whispered as he wiped the tears from his cheeks and turned his truck on, putting it in drive. 

“Everything’s going to be okay.”


	17. Chapter 17

Steve’s phone rang as he drove down the highway. Steve looked at the number. 

“Chin, what do you have?” He answered. 

“We finally were able to dig up some dirt on Oshiro. Turns out his name is not really Ichiro Oshiro. He changed it when he turned 18. His real name is Jirou Yamamoto. He grew up in poverty and looks like he was bullied endlessly for it.” Chin’s voice sounded over the phone. 

“Yeah, we made a couple phone calls and found out he got a job at 20 with Hideaki Akiyama as an assistant of sorts.” Kono’s voice appeared. 

“That name sounds familiar.” Steve recalled, trying to remember where he had heard the name before.

“It should because he was placed in Halawa 2 years ago. You put him in jail.” Kono said 

“Okay, so I put an old boss of his in jail, big deal.” 

“He wasn’t just an old boss, Steve. Don’t you remember? Akiyama was caught for homicides that he instructed others to carry out. He was a member of the Yakuza as well.” Kono helped him. 

That was right. Steve was able to drag the man off the plane just before it took off. He was charged with 3 life sentences. 

“Okay, was he a mentor of Oshiro’s. . .well, Yamamoto’s?” Steve asked. 

“He was. It looks like the man took the kid under his wing. Put him through some college classes and buying him lots of new things. . .I mean, we’re talking clothes, cars, extravagant items that no one needs.” Chin continued. “I guess like a second father.” 

“We also looked into the name. . .why did he change his name? Well, we found that Jirou means second son and as we looked more into it, Jirou was the second son. His father had 4 other kids and from reports, his father was in and out of prison a lot as a kid. He never truly met his father until he was 6 years old.” Kono added

“And his mother seemed occupied with keeping the family afloat with several jobs that she didn’t have time for the kids extracurricular activities. Some schools hold award ceremonies and Jirou seems to have been awarded. A lot. ‘Best Student’, ‘Most Intuitive’, ‘Top Achiever’. . .the list goes on. Akiyama kept everything and celebrated his accomplishments.” Chin finished. “He changed his name to Ichiro Oshiro, which means ‘first son’ ‘large castle’. Our best guess is that he changed it to. . .seek approval, to feel like he was a better person by changing who he was, including his name.” 

“So, he’s trying to take revenge out on me for putting his fatherlike figure in jail because of the crimes he committed?” Steve asked. “That was over 2 years ago. Why now?”

“We have an answer for that, too. Hideaki Akiyama died 4 months ago from a fight that broke out at the prison. That was roughly a month and a half before you were taken.” 

Steve took all this new information in. If Yamamoto wanted him dead, why hadn’t he kill him sooner?

“Okay, I’m almost to the harbor.” 

“Steve, be careful. We’ve sent SWAT and other back up.” Kono said. 

Steve gritted his teeth. “You guys need to call them off. If Jirou see’s anyone other than myself, he’s going to kill Danny.” 

“Steve, you can’t do this by yourself.” 

“I have to. Jirou wants me and I can’t risk Danny’s life for my safety. So call them off.” Steve answered as he pulled into the harbor parking lot. 

“Steve-” Kono protested. 

“Kono, I mean it. I can take care of myself.” 

“Brah, if I remember correctly, we’re a team. We’re Ohana. We take care of each other.” 

Steve smiled at Chin’s words. 

“And we can do this. We will get you and Danny out of this.” 

Steve’s heart felt heavy as thoughts turned back to Danny. 

“We’ll see you soon.” Chin added. 

Steve hung up and took in a deep breath before he stepped out of his truck, pulled on a bullet proof vest, and unholstered his primary gun. He checked the chamber and looked to the warehouse.

Danny was in there. Steve felt peace as he thought of Danny. He was ready to rescue Danny. And he was ready to die trying.


	18. Chapter 18

Steve slowly made his way to the seemingly unguarded, old warehouse.

He took in a deep breath before entering the building through a side door. He walked in, his arms by his sides. Knowing how these things would play out, and considering Jirou’s track record, Steve guessed Jirou would want to play with him a bit before trying to kill him, torture him with whatever he could. He wanted to see Steve in pain. That’s why he took Danny. 

Maybe if Steve acted like Danny wasn’t as important to him as Jirou thought he was, Jirou would back away from Danny. Jirou only thought they were close work partners and that’s how it needed to stay. 

Steve saw a group of 5 men huddled in one area of the warehouse. A couple turned at his footsteps and drew their guns on him. 

“Hands up!” 

Steve bent his elbows and put his hands up half-heartedly. Two men made their way to him, Steve was able to see that they were huddled around Danny, who was sat at a chair with his arm’s bound together.  

“Danny.” Steve choked out as he took in Danny’s busted lip, swollen eye and leg that sat awkwardly against the floor. Danny looked up, meeting Steve’s gaze. The men handled Steve roughly as they took off his vest and took his gun. 

“Steve, you shouldn’t have come.” 

“Shut up!” One of the men said as another took Steve’s hands to bind them together with a zip tie. 

“I had to, Danny.” Steve said to him, ignoring the man.

“I said shut up!” The man said making his way to Steve. 

“Where’s Oshiro?” Steve asked aggressively, looking at the man square in the eye, clenching his jaw. 

“I’m here, Steve. No need to panic.” 

Steve turned to see Jirou walk to the little gathering area. The two men grabbed Steve’s shoulders and arms.

“You told me you wouldn’t hurt him.” Steve hissed angrily at him.

“I said I wouldn’t as long as you both cooperated. As you can see, quite obviously, he didn’t.” 

Jirou turned to the men near Danny. “Two of you, go outside and make sure Steve didn’t bring anyone with him.” 

“I didn’t. You have me, so let him go.” Steve said, keeping his tone even as he glared at Jirou with his chest puffed out. 

Jirou chuckled as he watched the men walk out of the warehouse and made his way to Danny. “I don’t think so, Steve. I’m not done with him yet.” 

Without another word, Jirou turned to Danny. He grasped the man’s blond hair, causing Danny to wince as his head was pulled back before Jirou delivered a hit to across his face. Steve’s stomach clenched at the noise Danny made. Jirou delivered another hit and a sickening feeling rose within Steve as he tried to suppress the need to break free and tear Jirou apart. He needed to ignore it. Hit after hit, Steve dug his fingers into his hand, trying to ignore the sound of skin against skin and Danny’s stifled cries of pain. 

“Jirou!” Steve finally screamed out. He couldn’t handle hearing Danny in pain anymore. 

Jirou stopped and turned around to face Steve. All Steve did was watch Danny’s chest moving up and down, gasping for breath as blood and sweat ran down his face. Steve could feel his rage building as he saw Jirou approach him out of the corner of his eye. Then, Steve made contact with Jirou’s scowl. Steve saw a flicker of fear and anger in his eyes as the man continued to approach him. As Steve looked into his eyes, he could feel the slight fear that clenched him dissipate. He saw a frightened boy in the eyes that glowered at him

“What did you call me?” 

Steve gritted his teeth. “Jirou. That’s your name, isn’t it?” Steve felt the sting of a slap on his cheek. He looked back up at Jirou. “Sorry about Akiyama.” Steve said with a small smirk as Jirou delivered another hit. Steve felt blood in his mouth. “I knew he was important to you.” 

As he spat towards Jirou, Jirou turned to the man near Danny and nodded. The man moved to Danny and began to drag Danny to the back of the warehouse. 

“Danny!” Steve yelled as he struggled against Jirou’s men’s hold on him. 

“This is it, Steve! I guess you’ve figured me out!” 

“JIROU! Let him go! You have me! What more do you want? Let him go!” Steve continued to struggle as he tried to fight the men away. He heard struggling at the far end of the warehouse as well as a few groans of pain from Danny.

Steve swore his heart stopped as a single gunshot rang through the warehouse and he heard a sickening thud on the ground. 

“DANNY!” He screamed out as his blood ran cold and he felt his insides crumble in fear and panic when he didn’t hear a reply. 

“You deserve it, and so did he! I’m glad the man’s dead. He couldn’t stop talking about his daughter. . .and you!” Jirou made his way back to Steve. “The only way to get to you was through him, wasn’t it?” He asked smugly. “He was your partner and friend. And now he’s gone, just like Hideaki.”

Steve couldn’t speak. A lump the size of a kiwi was stuck in his throat. _Danny_.

“I should just keep you living. Quite clearly he meant a lot to you if you were willing to trade places with him. Keeping you alive would cause so much more torment and torture.” 

Rage festered within Steve. Danny is dead. Never could he hold Danny again, look in to those beautiful, hypnotizing blue eyes of his, feel him in his arms, feel his lips brush against his own as he took in Danny’s pleasant scent. Danny would never know how he truly felt, how much he loved him. 

“But I can’t afford to have you looking for me constantly.” Jirou said as he took a gun from one of his men. 

“One question.” Steve spoke softly. 

“Make it quick.” 

Steve looked to Jirou. “Why didn’t you kill me in the forest?” 

Jirou smiled devilishly. 

“I had to make sure all my ducks in a row. Distractions.” He paused as he looked at Steve. “And maybe. . .hesitation.” 

That word stung and hit him hard as it engraved itself into Steve’s head as his head fell to look to the ground in defeat. _Hesitation._ Much like his own hesitation, with Danny.

 _Danny._ He could feel himself falling apart. His heart felt heavy. . .but one has to wonder how a heart can feel so heavy when it has been completely shattered. _Danny._

“It’s a shame that your friends will have to see you and Danny like this, but I have a flight that I need to catch.” Jirou made his way to Steve. Steve winced as Jirou grasped his hair, pulling his head up. Jirou placed the barrel of the gun under Steve’s chin. Steve looked into Jirou’s blazing eyes of fury and satisfaction of revenge. “Say hi to Danny for me.”

Steve closed his eyes and took in a breath.

_Everything’s going to be alright._


	19. Chapter 19

_Everything’s going to be alright._

As he felt the cool barrel on his chin, Steve felt his feelings of anger overpower him. Everything seemed to slow as he breathed in. His brain kicked into action. 

Steve brought his knee up at an angle, making contact with Jirou’s elbow, the gun pulling from his chin. Jirou was taken by further surprise as Steve used his legs to kick him backward, using the men that held his arms as leverage. Steve heard the gun fall as the men that held him loosened their grip slightly and he wrapped his leg around the leg of the one on his right, catching him off balance and elbowing him in the face. 

Yep, he definitely broke something, on account of feeling the bones crush as he made contact. The man fell to the floor as the other tried to keep hold of him. 

Steve threw his bound fists at him at hit him square in the temple and quickly turned as the man fell to the floor. He saw Jirou on the floor, obviously wind knocked out of him. 

Steve rose his hands to his mouth, straightening the zip tie so the connecting part aligned just above the area between his wrists. He tightened it the tie as tight as he could and then, walking towards Jirou, he forced his arms down on either side of his torso with great force, which broke the zip tie clasp. Steve kicked the hand gun away as he continued to Jirou, rage flaming in his chest, blazing like an eternal fire that couldn’t be put out. 

He knelt down over Jirou and delivered a hit. And another. And another. 

“Okay, Steve. I get the point. You got me.” Jirou huffed out, blood running off his lips. 

Steve wasn’t done. Every hit he delivered was accompanied with a flash. A flash of a memory. 

_Him in the woods._

_Swords pinning his body._

_Mike in Afghanistan._

_Mike’s lifeless body and soulless eyes._

_Turning into Danny’s, crumbled, bruised and bleeding out from the bullet._

The shouts and yells didn’t register in his mind as hot tears ran down his face and Steve felt arms around him, pulling him off Jirou. 

“Steve, STEVE! It’s over. . .it’s over.” Chin’s voice spoke into his ear. 

Everything came out in a rush as Chin held him. Steve sat back into his chest, tears continuing down his cheeks as Steve cried out. Blood caked his body and face. He looked down at the mangled body before him. It, too, was covered in blood, motionless before them. 

Steve struggled from Chin’s hold. Chin let him go and turned to Kono as she kept her gun poised. 

“Danny!” Steve’s voice cracked as he shouted out, desperate to hear a reply. He needed to get to Danny. Steve ran to the back of the warehouse. The sickening feeling didn’t cease as he moved around some boxes and crates and saw the henchman on the floor, lying in a pool of blood with a bullet hole through his head. 

Steve looked to see Danny’s body on the ground as well, the gun belonging to the man in his hand. _He didn’t get shot._ Steve could feel his chest tighten in hope as he quickly knelt down next to him.

Steve had to admit, Danny looked awfully beautiful, lying there peacefully. “D-Danny?” Steve called to him, feeling the world close around him when Danny didn’t stir. Steve looked over the man’s body. He placed a shaky hand on Danny’s neck, feeling for a pulse. Steve was shaking so bad, he was afraid when he felt nothing. 

 _Get a grip, there has to be something here._ Steve thought to himself as he shook his hand and breathed to steady himself before he placed his hand on Danny’s neck again.

_Wait. . .There! And again!_

Steve placed his hand in front of Danny’s nose. _Breath._ Steve gasped out, relieved. 

“Danny. Danny, babe. Come on, wake up. Please, babe, come on.” Steve tapped Danny’s cheek lightly. 

Danny’s eyes flashed opened. He sat up quickly, grabbing at Steve’s shirt collar, placing the gun that was still in his hand to Steve’s throat. 

“Danny, shhh-shhh-shh. It’s me.” Steve spoke with a soothing voice. “It’s me.” Danny released his grip on his shirt and placed the gun on the ground. 

“Steve, why did you come?” Danny gasped out. 

Steve smiled. “I figured our team works better with a loud mouth detective from Jersey.” 

Danny sobbed out a laugh and Steve saw the tears in his eyes. Steve felt himself well up at the sight of Danny’s tears. 

“Even if that detective is a stubborn bastard sometimes?” 

Steve smiled at him as the tears spilled over his rims. “Especially when he’s a stubborn bastard.”

Danny laughed through tears as Steve pulled Danny in for a hug. As they embraced, they could hear the voices of Chin, Kono and members of SWAT talking and shuffling around. More tears spilled over as Steve breathed Danny’s pleasant scent that he loved, closing his eyes to inhale the lilac and vanilla scent that Grace had picked for him.

“When that gun went off Danny-”

“I know, I know.” Danny replied, tightening his embrace around him.

Steve withdrew from the hug and placed his hands to Danny’s jawline, pulling Danny in to kiss the man’s lips. 

“Mmm.” Danny’s lips tightened as he chuckled and Steve felt his face grimace.

Steve pulled slightly away. “Your lip! I’m sorry, I forgot-” 

“No, no, it doesn’t matter, come here-” Danny grabbed Steve’s neck and pulled him in again for a desperate, longing kiss to his lips, not caring about the pain. 

Danny pulled from him and touched Steve’s forehead with his own as Steve felt Danny’s hand on his waist. “Wait, babe, aren’t people here? I heard Chin and Kono, but I think I hear SWAT. We can’t have _everyone_ knowing about us-”

Steve shook his head, wiping tears from Danny’s cheeks. “Danny, I don’t care. I don’t care if the whole world knows. The only thing I care about right now is you.” Steve placed another kiss to Danny’s lips, trying to feel him with every ounce of energy he could muster. He broke, placing their foreheads together again. “Danny, I need you to listen to me for a second.” Danny moved his hand from Steve’s waist and grasped his hand around Steve’s wrist as Steve continued to hold his face with his hands. 

“Yeah?” Danny replied. 

“Danny, I love you. I love you so much. . .I can’t even think where to start. I love your work ethic, your-your sense of humor, your snark, your retorts, your stubbornness.” Steve paused as he pulled from Danny’s forehead to look at Danny’s head. “Your ridiculous hair.” He laughed running a hand through it before placing it back to Danny’s neck. “Your smile.” Danny’s lips curved into a smile as Steve said it. “Your eyes.” Steve whispered as he wiped another tear that rolled down Danny’s cheek. “And just. . .you. . .I love you. I didn’t say it this morning Danny and I am so sorry for that. After everything that has happened to us, I have to say it now, and again and again until you are sick of hearing it.”

Danny laughed out as did Steve. 

“Danny, I love you. . .I love you so much. . .I love you, Danno.” Steve spoke softly to him. Steve felt himself melt into Danny as he pulled Danny in for another thick, yearning kiss. They broke, placing their own foreheads against each other’s, smiling and taking in each other’s presence. 

“Hey, sorry to break up the party.” 

Steve and Danny turned to see Kono smiling and Chin appearing from behind the large crates. “Are you guys okay?” Kono asked. 

Steve and Danny smiled at each other. 

“Yeah. We’re okay.” Steve answered turning to her. 

“More than okay?” Danny asked, directing it to him. 

Steve smiled and nodded. “More than okay.” 

Chin stepped up behind Kono. “Are you sure? Because that leg doesn’t look good, Danny.” 

Steve turned and remember Danny’s leg that looked oddly placed earlier when he was sitting in the chair. Sure enough, it looked broken, the way Danny’s foot was faced in towards his other leg. 

“Oh, would you look at that?” Danny smiled sarcastically. “I guess I should get some ice or something to put on it.” 

Chin laughed. “Need a bit more than that, brah.” 

They all shared a laugh as Danny found Steve’s hand. Steve looked at it and grasped it tightly back, taking in a deep breath. 

_Everything’s going to be alright. Everything’s going to be okay._


	20. Chapter 20

A few months later. 

It was a lazy Saturday evening. The sun shone brightly in the pinkish sky and through some clouds as it had begun to descend to it’s hiding place behind the horizon. The waves lapped lazily on the shore as Steve sat next to Danny in his back yard. They watched Grace walk along the shoreline, picking up any shells she could find as the water lapped up against her ankles.

“She likes to create these beach jars full of sand, pretty shells, sea glass and rocks. She gives them as gifts. Easy and personal. Wish I would’ve thought of it. Would’ve saved me a couple bucks through the years.” Danny told him. 

Steve smiled. “You would have to walk along the beaches though. And you don’t like doing that.” Steve turned to look at him. 

Danny shrugged. “Eh, I don’t mind it now.” 

“This coming from the man who hates Hawaii?” 

“I don’t ‘hate’ Hawaii.” Danny paused looking over at Steve’s raised eyebrows. “Okay, well I don’t hate it now.” He paused as he looked at Steve. “You could say. . .it’s grown on me.” He smiled at Steve. 

Steve grinned. “How’s your leg feeling right now?” Steve asked looking down at the leg. Most days Danny walked around with a cane, but he left it in the house, confident that he could walk around today without it. He proved he could do it, only limping slightly. Even in his improvement and healing, Steve still worried about him. 

“It’s okay. I took some pain pills earlier. It’s been good.” 

Steve smiled again. “That makes me glad. I hate to see you in pain.” 

Danny smirked and quirked his eyebrow. “Unless it’s underneath you in bed, right?” 

“Hey, little pain for greater pleasure in that case, right?” Steve smiled and shared a laugh with Danny. Steve shook his head as he gazed back at Danny. “I love you, you know?” 

Danny smiled. “I do know. You tell me several times a day. You always say it.” 

“And I always mean it.” 

Danny smiled. “I love you, too.” Danny replied as Steve leaned over to close the gap and place a gentle but firm kiss to Danny’s soft lips. 

Steve broke for a second, raising his eyebrows before asking his question. “Do I really hurt you when we are in bed together?” 

Danny laughed as he grasped onto Steve’s shirt, pulling him in close. “Never, babe. I was just joshing you.” He placed a gentle kiss on Steve’s lips. “I love our sex life.” Danny murmured against his lips. 

Steve chuckled as Danny kissed him. “Hey, no one loves it more than I do.” 

“Hey, hey. Let’s just both agree it’s amazing and fantastic.” Danny grinned pulling away from his face. 

“I can get behind that.” Steve smirked leaning back in. 

“Just like you can get behind me, right?” Danny chuckled humorously. 

“Danny! Oh, my God.” Steve laughed pulling him in again. Their lips met in a velvety, soothing embrace. Steve caressed Danny’s neck as he held onto it tenderly. 

“Hey, love birds. What’s cooking?” 

Steve and Danny broke at the sound of their co-workers. 

“Hey guys, glad you could make it.” Steve said as they sat next him and Danny. “Dogs and burgers just finished being on the grill.” 

“Good, we’re starved.”  

Steve chuckled, scooting closer to Danny. 

“Gosh, by the way you two act, it’s like you guys are basically married. When are you gonna get that done?” Kono asked bluntly. 

“Kono, come on. When they are ready, they are ready. Stop pushing it on them.” Chin spoke to Kono with a friendly tap on her shoulder. “You’re worse than our family.” 

“I’m sorry, Coz, but they should just get it done already. They live together, they love together. . .people envy the hell out of their relationship and their dynamic, I mean come on. They’re. . .perfect.” 

Steve looked at Danny and Danny nodded. “Actually, that’s mainly why we wanted to spend the evening with you guys.” Steve started. “In celebration.” 

Kono and Chin looked to him with slightly bemused looks on their faces. 

Steve and Danny smiled as Steve reached over to grab Danny’s hand. Steve lifted up their left hands to show the matching silver bands placed on both ring fingers. 

Kono squealed in excitement as she scooted closer to Danny. Chin laughed at his cousin’s excitement and sat in front of the three of them. “Congratulations, you two!” He said warmly to them, a smile stretching across his face. 

“No kidding! Yes! Congratulations, guys! This is exciting! What happened? When? No, where?” Kono’s excitement was overwhelming. 

“It happened just 2 nights ago, here, actually.” 

Kono lowered her voice as she glanced over at Grace. “Does Grace know?” 

Steve chuckled as Danny let out a laugh. “She knew before me! Listen to this, this will tug at your heartstrings. Steve asked Grace for permission to marry me.” Danny grinned.

“Boss! Oh, my God! That is so adorable!” Kono exclaimed. 

Steve turned to Danny. “Well, like I have said Danny, I know she means the world to you. If she didn’t like the idea of it, I would’ve waited.” 

“So glad she did agree to it, though. She loved the idea.” 

Danny found Steve’s hand and held it with both of his hands, playing at his ring. Kono and Chin smiled at each other over their hand holding. 

Steve felt happiness spread through over him as he continued to listen to his friends ramble on about the new engagement and future wedding. All Steve could do was watch the sun slipping down on the horizon. This was what it was all about. The answer to his troubles of being alone were right here. . .with Kono and Chin. . .with Danny. . .and even with Grace.

This was his family, his Ohana, and he couldn’t feel more content as he continued to think. 

The answer to his anxieties was here, too. It was Danny. Even when Steve hadn’t realized that his heart belonged to Danny. 

 _Everything is okay._ He smiled at his and Danny’s hands, interlaced together with the rings shining in the setting sun’s light. _Everything is alright._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

“Danny.” Steve breathed out, smiling. 

After Kono and Chin had left, and Rachel had picked up Grace, Steve and Danny had retreated upstairs. Steve had enough time to think about their sexual activities the past couple of months and decided that as soon as it was permitted, he wanted to experience what Danny had experienced on their first night together. He was a little anxious because it was his first time, but he wanted to experience this with Danny. He knew that Danny would take care of him. 

They sat on their bed in their dark room. The sheets were cool to the touch and felt good against Steve’s sweaty back. Steve looked up at Danny, tension and excitement filled his being as he watched Danny’s bare body tower over him. Danny traced a hand along his thigh, causing crazy sensations to run up his body. “Danny.” Steve said again desperately.

“I know, babe. I know. Here we go.” Danny murmured gently, looking down to his own groin. 

Steve closed his eyes and waited impatiently for a few tantalizing seconds until he felt Danny at his opening. Steve smiled as he bit his lower lip. Trembles ran through his body as Danny pushed in. 

Steve gasped out softly. “Danny!” His eyes flashing open to look at Danny. 

Steve grasped the sheets as Danny pushed in more, pulled out and slowly pushed in again. Steve let out stuttered breaths at the feel of Danny inside of him. Steve let go of the sheets and brought his hands to Danny’s chest. Danny leaned over him and placed his hands next to Steve’s chest on the bed as he continued to slowly move in and out of Steve. Steve ran his hands down Danny’s chest. 

Danny gasped out as Steve’s fingers trailed to his abs and up his side to his back. Steve watched as Danny threw his head up and let out a groan. 

“God, babe. You feel amazing.” Danny whispered out. 

Steve let out a small chuckle. “You do, too.” 

Danny smiled at him. Steve took in a breath as Danny leaned down and placed a kiss to his lips. Steve fed into the kiss, moving his lips as Danny moved his and feeling Danny’s tongue as it escaped into his mouth. Steve smiled as he continued to kiss Danny and he felt Danny pace pick up a little. Danny’s lips stayed against Steve’s as a moan escaped Steve. Danny pulled from him and chuckled. Steve closed his eyes as Danny proceeded with his movements. 

“You okay?” Danny asked him. 

Steve struggled to take in all of the sensations. Everything felt so good. . .so extraordinary. . .so incredible. . .so very overpowering. 

“Yes.” He whispered out. “Feels so good.” 

Steve arched his hips slightly higher, which brought on more pleasure and more sensations of wonderful bliss.

“Oh, God.” Danny’s thrusts sent goosebumps up and down Steve’s body. After a couple of more thrusts, Steve looked to Danny. His eyes seemed fixated on his. They gleamed with determination and a wonderful, overwhelming look of desire and love. Steve never felt so turned on by a gaze like that. Keeping his gaze, Steve sucked in air as he put a hand to Danny’s lower stomach to stop him. 

Danny did so, looking into his eyes. “Everything alright?” 

Steve nodded as he shivered. “Let me flip over.” 

Danny withdrew from him and Steve flipped over, lifting his body up slightly and putting his weight on his hands and knees. 

Steve gasped as Danny placed a hand on his hip. He felt Danny brush his hole before entering again. Steve smiled as he groaned out, letting his face lift up to the ceiling, closing his eyes at the feel of Danny. His shoulders lifted and his back curved down as Danny thrusted into him. 

“Fuck, Danny.” 

Danny ran his hand down his spine and slipped his hands underneath him to his mid section. He pulled Steve up and Steve kneeled in front of Danny as the man continued to thrust into him. Steve kept his eyes closed, feeling Danny’s chest on his back as well as his hands glide up his own chest and down his abdomen. Steve felt Danny take hold of him and shuddered out ragged breaths as Danny gave him a few strokes. Steve smiled as Danny’s other hand drifted up his chest and up further to hold his neck gently. Steve lifted his hands to find Danny’s arms, grasping desperately to them as the sensations began to wash over him in another level of ascending arousal. 

“Danny. . .” Steve whispered, biting down on his lower lip. 

Danny placed a firm kiss to his neck, circling his tongue before adding a little nibble on the spot. Steve took in a sudden gasp as he smiled at the love nip. 

“Surprised?” 

“Yeah.” Steve moaned out. 

“I know you want me to stop, right?” Danny grinned as he whispered into Steve’s ear. 

“Fuck no. I love it when you do that.” Steve rushed out in a desperate tone as Danny continued to latch onto his body, placing his teeth back to his neck. Steve smiled as he felt Danny’s teeth and continued to smile as Danny sucked his neck like it was a piece of sweet candy. 

“Oh, God, Danny. Feels. . .Don’t stop-oh. . .” Steve’s train of thought was interrupted as Danny shoved hard up into him and stayed in close, grinding into him. 

“Fuck!” Steve let out. Steve gasped once more as Danny did it again. 

Danny used his body to guide Steve forward back down to the bed. Using little pressure, Danny placed his hand to urge Steve to flatten himself down on the bed. Steve took in deep breaths as Danny thrusted faster into him. He felt Danny’s hand run down his shoulders and down his arms until he reached Steve’s hands. Danny grasped them, interlacing his fingers as Steve watched their fingers grip together. He smiled as the moon beamed rays of soft light on their rings, lighting them up as they touched. Steve’s heart filled with joy as he gazed at them. 

Steve felt Danny’s tongue on his neck. Steve smiled and laughed out as Danny dragged his tongue up his neck to his ear. Steve closed his eyes, breathing out heavily with an open mouth as Danny kissed his ear and then letting his tongue out to lick it again. Then he sucked on it before giving it a little nip, which surprised Steve again. 

“Fuck, I love it when you do that, too.” Steve shuddered out breathlessly. 

Danny chuckled in Steve’s ear as he brushed his cheek against Steve’s head. “I’m glad you like it.” He whispered as he did it again, biting and sucking Steve’s ear. 

Steve took in big gasps as Danny continued his thrusts, both of them drawing closer to the arousal’s upsurge. 

“Oh, babe. I’m so close.” Danny’s voice whispered in his ear. 

“Me, too, babe.” Steve puffed out. 

Steve could feel the need rising, need to let go, burst open and just fly apart in front of Danny. He loved it and needed it now. 

“Danny. . .Danny. Oh!” Steve felt the rush of pleasure as it pulsed through him. He gripped Danny’s hands hard as he shouted his pleasures. “Oh, Danny! Fuck!” The overriding feeling of ecstasy overwhelmed his body as he moved underneath Danny, sheets rubbing against his sensitive parts. 

“Here I come.” Danny huffed out gently as Steve felt him withdraw and heard him let out a soft moan. Steve jumped a bit at the feel of the spray of hot liquid on his back, breathing in a few chuckles as he heard a calmness reside in Danny. 

Steve went to get up and flip over but Danny placed a hand on the back of his thigh. “Wait, stay there.” Steve settled back in his place. He smiled into the bed sheets, happiness spreading and filling him to the core. 

Steve jumped again and laughed as he felt a soft wetness on his back. “Danny! What are you doing?”

“Cleaning up my mess.” Danny chuckled before he licked Steve’s back again. 

Steve laughed and turned over when Danny was done. 

“Come here.” Steve chuckled as he pulled Danny in close, placing a kiss to his lips. He let his emotions take over, moving deeper into the kiss, working his lips against Danny’s, his heart warming and stirring at being so close to Danny. 

Danny broke from his lips, opening his eyes to gaze lovingly at him. He placed a kiss to Steve’s nose and looked back to him before placing another kiss to Steve’s lips. Steve wrapped his arms around Danny pulling him on top of his body. Danny broke once more and placed a kiss to his cheek, jawline, and then made his way down to Steve’s neck. 

Steve giggled as he let his arms fall beside him. “Oh, Danny.” He sighed lightly, smiling as he closed his eyes. 

“Yes, darling?” Danny replied before continuing on his neck. 

“Just. . .oh, God.” Steve laughed, bringing a hand to his forehead, gripping his hair, trying to gather his feelings with the events that just took place. 

“How was it?” Danny switched to the other side of Steve’s neck. 

Steve bit his lower lip and smiled before chuckling. “Orgasmic. . .literally.” 

Danny snorted and laughed against his neck causing Steve to tense his body and shrug his shoulders up at the feel of Danny’s laughing breath on his neck. Steve laughed with him. 

Danny lifted himself to look at Steve. “Honest, tell me.” 

Steve breathed in. “Completely and utterly amazing. . .and fantastic. . .and. . .just. . .” Steve sighed in satisfaction.

Danny smiled at him. “Good. I wanted you to have a good experience.” He placed a soft kiss to Steve’s lips. 

“It was. I. . .” Steve licked his lips into a smile. “I enjoyed it immensely.” 

Danny smiled and Steve pulled him in for another kiss, not being able to get enough of those lips. 

“We need to do this again.” Steve spoke against Danny’s lips before Danny delivered another kiss. 

“You bottoming?” Danny whispered before placing another kiss to Steve’s lips. 

“Yeah. I really liked it.” Steve murmured against his lips and joining their lips again.

“Well, in that case, we will be doing it again.” Danny smiled, reconnecting their lips. 

“And again?”

“And again.” Danny smiled placing his lips back to Steve’s. 

Danny rolled off Steve to his side, his lips still plastered to Steve’s. Steve pulled Danny in close to his body and broke the kiss. He softly placed his forehead against Danny’s and chuckled before breaking to look at Danny. 

“Do you know. . .how much I love you?” Steve grinned. 

Danny’s blue eyes rose to meet Steve’s gaze. “I think I have an idea.” He answered simply. 

Steve grinned. “I love you.” 

Danny smiled at him. “I love you, too.” 

Steve leaned in and their lips met. Steve held Danny in close as the moon shone brightly in the room. They broke staying in close proximity to each other’s faces. Sleepiness drifted over them and as Danny had closed his eyes, Steve smiled at the elated jubilation that fluttered in his chest with each breath. Everything felt so fantastic. Steve was with Danny and nothing would change that. There were no fears. As Steve envisioned the future, he only saw Danny and that was enough to satisfy his every need. 

Steve smiled as he closed his eyes, snuggling in close to Danny, feeling sleep upon him. He chuckled softly at the last thought of the night flickered in his mind.

_Everything is okay. Everything is alright._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!  
> Thank you so much for dealing with my mistakes in the story and thank you guys for reading! It means a lot to me! Stick around for more stories and more McDanno! :)  
> Happy reading!


End file.
